I Still Love You
by kt2785
Summary: Off the island. Kate and Sawyer reunite after 3 years.
1. Engaged

**A/N: Takes place off the island. Kate is reunited with Sawyer after 3 years. Please R & R!!**

She stood in front of the mirror fluffing her hair. There was a heavy knock at the door. She took a deep breath and walked over to the door. When she turned the knob her heart started to pound. There standing in front of her was the man she hadn't seen in 3 years. She took a step forward and hugged him.

"Hey Freckles," he said smiling into her hair. They stood there hugging for a good minute. When they parted he looked into her eyes and gently stroked her cheek. He leaned forward to kiss her. They were about a half an inch apart.

"I'm engaged," she said quietly.

"I don't care," he said. He closed the gap between the lips. She kissed him back for a second and then pulled apart from him. Kate walked away into the kitchen.

"Um, do you want something to drink. We have just about anything and everything," she said clearing her throat.

"Do you have any liquor?" he asked.

"Yeah, just about anything you can think of," she said laughing.

"You engaged to a drunk Freckles?" Sawyer asked.

"No," she said going to the cupboard. "In fact most of them aren't even opened."

"Do you have any rum?" he asked.

"Do I have rum?" Kate smiled. "What kind would you like? We've got Captian's, Malibu, and Bacardi, and Bacardi Gold."

"You drink Captian's?" he asked her. Kate took the bottle of Captain Morgan rum out of the cupboard. It was almost gone. Sawyer smiled as she placed two shot glasses on the counter and the bottle between them.

"So..." he didn't really know where to begin. "I missed you Kate."

Kate nodded. "I missed you too James," she replied.

"Who is this Mr. Wonderful that you're planning on marrying?" he asked.

"Can we wait till I have a few more drinks in me before we talk about him?" she asked.

"Sure," he said smiling. Sawyer took the bottle of rum and poured a shot for each of them. He picked his up between his finger and his thumb.

"To...reuniting," he said smiling. Kate looked at the dimples on his cheeks. She couldn't believe that it had been 3 years. She lifted her shot.

"To reuniting," she said. They clinked their glasses and took the shots.

"Ahhh," Sawyer breathed slamming the shot glass down.

"Let's go get more comfortable," Kate said picking up her shot glass and the bottle. Before she headed into the living room she went back to the liquor cabinet and took out the bottle of Bacardi. Sawyer laughed.

"You tryin' to get me drunk?" Sawyer said. "Do you want to get so drunk that we have guilt free sex?"

"First of all even if I'm drunk, it won't be guilt free. Second of all...no," Kate smiled. They headed into the living room and sat on the couch. Sitting on the end table there was a picture of Kate and Jack. Jack was hugging Kate and smiling, Kate had a big smile on her face as well.

"What's this?" he said picking up the picture.

"Oh," Kate chuckled. "It's the day I was released from prison."

"You went to jail?" he asked.

"For 2 years and 2 months," she answered. "I got off lucky."

"Why was it such a reduced sentence?" he asked.

"Hurley paid them off," she said laughing and pouring second shots. There was a quiet knock on the door. Kate hopped off the couch and over to the door. Sawyer looked around the corner to see who was at the door.

"Hey!" Kate said excitedly. "Thanks Pam."

"Oh no problem Kate," 'Pam' said. Pam looked around the corner and saw Sawyer sitting on the couch.

"Who's the guy?" Pam whispered.

"An old friend. From the island," Kate said quietly.

"Oh, do you want a few more hours?" Pam asked.

"No!" a new voice said. Kate laughed.

"It's alright," Kate said. "It's almost your bedtime anyway little lady."

Little lady? Sawyer thought. Kate walked back in to the living room holding a little girl who was probably about 2, maybe 3.

"Dana this is an old friend of mama's," Kate said setting her down. "This is James."

"Hi," the little girl said hiding behind her mom's leg.

"James, this is my daughter Dana," Kate said. Sawyer leaned forward.

"Nice to meet you Dana," he said. "You are very pretty."

The little girl didn't say anything. Kate knelt down to her level.

"What do you say Dana?" Kate asked.

"Thank you," Dana said quietly.

"Ok," Kate said picking her up. "We are gonna go into your room and read one story."

"Two," Dana protested.

"No, just one," Kate said sternly. "I'll be back in about 15 or 20 minutes...unless you hear crying and then it'll be closer to 30 or 40 minutes."

Sawyer didn't know how to react. The little girl looked just like Kate, except for one thing...she had golden blonde hair. Sawyer stood up and walked over to the bookshelf that was across from where he was sitting. He came to a book called Family Album. He picked it up and took it back to his seat. The photo album was filled of pictures of Dana. There were almost none of Kate holding the baby. Sawyer realized that it was because Kate was in jail. He came to a picture of a group of people, all who he knew and recognized. It was a picture of all the people from the island. Jack was holding Dana. Kate wasn't in the picture.

Kate returned about 20 minutes later.

"That was much easier than I thought it would be," Kate said sitting next to him.

"She's gorgeous," Sawyer said quietly. Kate nodded. They both knew what he was thinking.

"Yes James," she said.

"Yes what?" he asked. Kate glared at him.

"She's yours," Kate replied. Sawyer looked at her for a moment and then leaned forward to kiss her. She closed her eyes but put a hand out to stop him.

"I'm engaged," she said.

"To who?" Sawyer whispered. Their lips were almost touching.

"Jack," she said. With that Sawyer placed his lips onto hers. He pulled her towards her.

"Mama?" Dana had appeared at the door. Kate gasped, but tried to keep her cool.

"What is it sweetie?" Kate said.

"I'm sad," the little girl ran over to where Kate was sitting and climbed up on her lap. Kate smiled.

"Why are you sad?" she asked.

"I miss Jack," Dana said.

"Oh, it's ok sweetie. Jack is going to be back tomorrow," Kate said. Dana looked over to Sawyer. Sawyer smiled down at her. As much as he hated to admit it the little girl did look like him as well as her mom. She had the same deep dimples. Dana stood up on the couch and put her hands on Sawyer's cheeks. She hugged him surprising both Sawyer and Kate.

"Ok Dana, bedtime," Kate said standing up and picking up the girl.

Kate walked with Dana back to her room.

"Why did you hug James?" Kate asked the child.

"I don't know," Dana said. "I just wanted to."

Kate kissed the her on the cheek and left the room. She sat back down next to Sawyer.

"Why doesn't she call Jack daddy?" Sawyer asked when she was settled into her spot. Kate looked at him somewhat sadly.

"Because Jack's not her daddy," Kate replied.

"But he's the only dad she's ever known right?" Sawyer asked. "And he raised her while you were in-" he stopped himself from saying the actual words and looked at her apologetically.

"It's ok...yeah he took care of her while I was in jail...but so did Claire and Charlie and Hurley and Sayid," Kate replied. "She has a huge family of people who love her."

"I guess so," Sawyer said. "So why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I didn't want you to freak out," Kate replied. "I knew if I told you while we were still on the island you would have gone crazy. You wouldn't have had a chance to leave, and you would have...I just didn't know what you were going to do."

"What if we could have been a family?" Sawyer said standing up. "I mean Jesus, Kate. You had my kid. You kept her from me for 3 years!"

"I know," Kate said gasping for air, wanting to cry. "I'm sorry. I was just scared. And we didn't keep in touch when we got off the island."

"Well that's not my fault," Sawyer said.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked. "The second we got off the rescue ship you went running. You didn't even say goodbye."

"Because I knew it would be too hard...and I knew you well enough to believe you would have run," Sawyer said. "Even on the rescue boat, you wanted to run away. You wanted to escape from the police."

"Didn't you see any of the news coverage on my story?" Kate asked. "It was everywhere. They even mentioned that I was pregnant."

"I didn't see anything," Sawyer said. He sat back down next to her. They sat there for a minute just staring at one another.

"I'm so sorry," Kate said. "I never wanted my baby to grow up not knowing her dad. But now...how can I ever tell her that you're her dad?"

"Simple," Sawyer stood up and headed down the hallway.

"What are you doing?" Kate said standing up and grabbing him by the wrist.

"Just kidding," he smiled. Kate didn't smile back but looked at him with the fire that they always had.

Sawyer pulled her towards him and embraced her. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed into her neck. Kate tried to syncronize her breathing to his, but his was much quicker. She leaned back and looked into his eyes. He leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips were almost touching and the phone rang. Kate let go of Sawyer to answer the phone.

"Hello?" she said into the reciever. "Oh hi."

(Pause)

"Yeah," she said. "uh huh...haha no...Ok bye...Yeah me too."

She hung up the phone and flopped on to the couch. Sawyer carefully walked over to her and sat down next to her. He didn't say anything, but a few minutes later laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Kate asked.

"Do you remember when we were sitting on the beach after I met Sawyer? You were wearing that green shirt and you had your head on my shoulder, and you told me that everything would be ok?" Sawyer said.

"Yeah," Kate said.

"Did you know you were pregnant at that point?" Sawyer asked.

"Why is that funny?" Kate asked.

"Because after that you were so careful," Sawyer said. "You just became this soft, tender person instead of this passionate, screw me kind of attitude."

"No...I didn't know. The reason I became so soft as you put it was because I realized after that, that you needed me to be," she smiled. "So, no I didn't know. In fact according to my doctor it was around that time that she was concieved."

"Wait..." Sawyer began. "Wasn't that right around December 25th?"

"Yep, she's my little Christmas baby...meaning she was concieved the same week as Christmas," Kate said smiling.

"When's her birthday?" Sawyer said softly.

"September 21st," she said. "Next week."

Sawyer nodded. "What did you tell her about her daddy?" Sawyer asked.

"You mean about you?" Kate asked.

"No, I mean what do you say when she asks about her daddy?" Sawyer said.

"I tell her that he was a great man, who was funny, and fun to be with," Kate said.

"Does she think I'm dead?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Kate said.

"Does she think I didn't want her?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Kate said. "She's only asked me once and I told her that you couldn't be a good daddy and I couldn't be a good mommy if we were together."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and stood up.

"I think I should leave," Sawyer said.

"I don't want you to," Kate said standing up with him.

"I can't stay here," Sawyer said. "It's just too hard."

Kate moved toward him. "Please stay," she whispered.

"Where do you want me to stay? On the couch, or in your bed," he said getting very close to her. Kate couldn't handle anything anymore. She grabbed his face and crashed her lips into his. They sat back down on the couch and she let him guide her on top of her. A sudden knock on the door made them both jump. Kate looked at the clock, it was only 10:00. She brushed her hair out of her face and tried to make it look presentable. She opened the door and Pam was standing there.

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but could I borrow your daughter?" Pam asked.

"What?" Kate laughed.

"Jenna called and said she heard you guys arguing and then silence...I just really think that you should let her sleep at my place tonight," Pam asked. "Serioulsy Kate."

Kate shook her head. "Nothing is going to happen," Kate said.

"Maybe not," Pam said. "But seriously, just let her sleep at my apartment tonight. What if you two get into another arguement and you scare her and wake her up? Or what if something does happen and she ends up walking in on you?"

Kate sighed. "Yeah, you're right," she replied. "I'll go get her."

Kate went to get Dana and was back within minutes. She handed Dana, who was fast asleep to Pam.

"Thanks Pam," Kate said. "I'll come get her tomorrow morning."

"Morning?" Pam said. "You guys now have all night...don't worry about coming early, come at noon if you want to."

Pam left and Kate locked the door behind her. Kate put her head in her hands and groaned.

"That was embarrasing," Kate said sitting back down. "We can't do anything. I'm with Jack."

"Yeah," Sawyer said. He looked over and noticed a remote. "What does this do?"

He pressed the power button and music started to play. He looked at Kate in surprise. Justin Timberlake's Rock Your Body was playing.

"Justin Timberlake?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm surprised you even know who he is," Kate said.

"Well isn't this that infamous song that got him and Janet Jackson in trouble?" Sawyer asked.

"Wow you really are up on your pop culture...that was 4 years ago," Kate said.

"During the Superbowl," Sawyer said.

"I don't really see you as watching a lot of football. I see you as a baseball kind of guy," Kate teased.

"I don't really watch any sports, but I do spend a lot of time in bars. Therefore I see sports that I don't necessarily care about. Believe me that night I was interested," Sawyer said.

Kate laughed. Sawyer looked at her and smiled.

"What?" she asked still smiling.

"I've missed that," Sawyer said.

"Missed what?" she asked.

"Making you laugh, hearing you laugh," he said. Kate nodded.

"I've missed it too," she replied. He hesitated before he scooted next to her and put his hand on her leg. She gasped slightly, but didn't pull away. He rubbed her leg and slipped his hand between her legs. She tensed, but still didn't pull back. He laid down on top of her and began kissing her lips and neck. He took his hands and plunged them into her long curly hair.

Suddenly a car alarm started to go off. At first they both tried to ignore it but it was too loud and obnoxious. Kate started to laugh. She sat up, pushing Sawyer upwards so he was forced to sit up as well.

"I'm sorry," Sawyer said.

"Why?" she asked.

"You've told me six times that you're with Jack, and I just can't take no for an answer. I'm sorry," Sawyer said.

"Don't be," Kate said. "I'm not."

"I could have stopped," Sawyer said. The car alarm was still going off. Kate stood up and reached her hand for Sawyer to take. She led him back towards the bedrooms.

"Is this a good idea?" he said.

"Well back here you can't hear the car alarms," she said in almost a whisper, and pulling him into a kiss. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too but Kate-" he began.

"Shh," she said. "Call me Freckles."

He wrapped his arms around her and they made their way into the bedroom. Kate kicked some clothes aside to make a trail to the bed. Sawyer opened his eyes and saw the bedroom around him. It was painted a soft green color. The bed had white covers and pillows. He looked up and saw what looked like a professional family portriat of Kate, Jack and Dana. Immediately he let go of Kate and backed out of the room. Kate looked after him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't do this," he said turning away and walking back down the hall.

"James wait," she said.

"No Kate," he said. "Believe me I want this more than I've ever wanted anything."

"Me too," she said heading back toward him. "It's been so long."

She put her hand on his neck. Sawyer reached up and pulled her hands off of him.

"You're engaged," he said quietly. "I think you should go get your daughter and I need to leave...before I do something I'm going to regret."

Kate closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"I'm not engaged," she said. Sawyer furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" he asked.

"I only said that in hopes that it would keep us both from doing something in front of Dana," she said. "Jack and I...we tried to make it work but we just couldn't. He couldn't measure up to you."

Sawyer swallowed hard and then pulled Kate back in for a kiss.

"You're really not engaged?" he asked pulling away cautiously. Kate held up her left hand and there wasn't a ring there.

"No," she said.


	2. Jack

**A/N: Jack comes back from his trip. Please continue your R & R's they are always helpful! I love getting ideas because I like to use your ideas.**

Kate and Sawyer laid in her bed. The comforter was tossed off the bed forgotten. The bedroom door was wide open and they both woke up with a start when they heard the front door open and close.

"Kate?" Jack's voice rang through the apartment.

"In here doc," Sawyer said, out loud but quietly...Kate was hoping it was too quiet for Jack to hear.

"Shh!" Kate said, laughing at the same time. She got out of the bed and threw her robe around her.

"I'll be right back," she said quietly.

When she came out of the bedroom Jack was heading down the hall.

"Hey," he said. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi," she smiled. "Welcome home."

"Thanks," Jack said. "Where's the rugrat. She's not in her room."

"Yeah," Kate said. "Jack I need to tell you something, but I think I'm gonna wait till later. Would you mind going down to Pam's for like 40 minutes, and then when you come back I'll explain everything."

"I guess," Jack hesitated. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Kate said smiling. She reached up and hugged him. "I want to hear all about your trip when you get back...but give me 40 minutes...I want to take a shower and stuff."

Jack nodded and left the apartment. Kate quickly walked back to the bedroom and jumped on the bed, waking up Sawyer who had fallen back to sleep.

"Hey," he said brushing the hair away from her face. He kissed her, but before he could pull her into the bed she grabbed his hands and pulled him out of bed.

"Do you want to join me in the shower?" Kate asked.

"Freckles just so you know you never have to ask that," he said. "Hey, it'll be our first hot shower together."

She shoved him and walked into the bathroom.

"Damn girl," he said. "You are beautiful."

He walked toward her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. She slowly took of the robe and climbed into the shower. He quickly followed her and stood in front of her, blocking the water from hitting her.

"Hey," she said. "It's cold."

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry."

He pulled her into him and rubbed her arms to try and warm her up. They each helped each other wash and rinse their hair and bodies. After about a half an hour in the shower Kate looked at the clock on the bathroom wall.

"Jack's gonna be back in about 10 minutes," she said.

"Well he's just gonna have to wait now isn't he," Sawyer said pulling her back into a kiss. He started kissing her cheeks, her nose, and her forehead.

"I have to get out," she said.

"No," Sawyer said.

"Yes," she replied.

"What are you gonna do?" he said.

"This," she said. She kissed his lips and then stepped out of the shower. She grabbed her towel and ran from the bathroom. She got dressed and put her hair into a messy bun. Sawyer got dressed too.

"I really think I should go talk to him before he sees you," Kate said. "He doesn't even know that we got in touch."

"Can I ask you somethin' before you go out there?" Sawyer asked. Kate nodded.

"Does he live with you?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah kinda," Kate said.

"What do you mean kinda?" Sawyer asked.

"Well he sleeps here, and we split the rent, but he's gone so much that it's almost like he doesn't live here," Kate responded.

Sawyer nodded and she gave him a quick kiss before leaving and going to talk to Jack. Jack was sitting on the couch when she came out to the living room. Dana was sitting on his lap telling him a story.

"How's my girl?" Kate asked.

"Fine," Dana said. "Did you and James have a good night?"

Kate's eyes went wide. She went over and picked her up.

"Baby will you go into your room and play please?" Kate asked. "Uncle Jack and mommy need to talk."

"Ok," Dana agreed unenthusiastically. "You know where to find me."

"Is Sawyer here right now?" Jack said quietly. Kate slowly nodded.

"He's in my bedroom," she said.

"Well by all means he should be in on this too," Jack said.

"I want to talk to you about this first," Kate said.

"Ok then go," Jack said.

"About two weeks ago James called me," Kate said. "He said he was going to be in the area and he wanted to see me. You know how much I've missed him...I just couldn't say no."

"Ok," Jack replied. "So is that why you made Dana sleep at Pam's?"

"No Jack," she said. "Jenna heard us fighting and she didn't think that it would be a good idea for Dana to sleep here. I ended up agreeing with her."

"Did you guys-?" Jack began.

"Jack!" Kate said. "It's none of your business. You and I not together any more. You know it...just didn't work between us."

"Because you didn't want it to," Jack said.

"That is such bullshit Jack," Kate said. Just then Sawyer stood at the door holding Dana who was crying.

"What happened sweetie?" Kate said soothingly. She stood up and walked toward where Sawyer stood.

"I hurted myself," the little girl said.

"Oh," Kate said. "Let me see...where does it hurt."

Sawyer handed Kate the crying child. Dana held out her arm and pointed to a spot on her arm. There was no mark, but Kate humored her and kissed it.

"All better?" Kate asked.

"No," Dana said. "Will you kiss it James?"

Sawyer smiled and bent down. He gave the little girl a gentle kiss on her arm. She giggled.

"Your face tickles," she said. He smiled at her and she touched his dimples for the second time.

"Why do you keep touchin' my dimples," he said smiling.

"Cuz their like mine!" the little girl said excitedly touching her own dimples.

"Does your arm feel better now?" Kate asked. Dana nodded and jumped into her mom's arms. Kate stood up and carried the child to her room. Sawyer walked over to where Jack sat on the couch.

"Jack," he said holding out his hand.

"Sawyer," Jack replied. "I mean James. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to calling you that."

"Well you better because Sawyer is dead," Sawyer said.

"Seems Dana has taking to you pretty well," Jack said.

"Yeah," Sawyer said.

"James," Kate said looking at him. "Can I talk to you please?"

Sawyer got up and walked over to her.

"Kate," Jack began. "We were in the middle of a conversation."

"I know," Kate said. "And believe me we're not done, I just really need to talk to James for a minute."

"What is it Freckles?" Sawyer asked when they were out of ear shot from Jack.

"I just told Dana that you were her dad," Kate said quietly.

"You did what?" Sawyer asked. "Why would you do that?"

"She asked me why she had the same dimples," Kate said. "Why didn't you get more upset when I told you she was yours by the way?"

"Did you want me to freak out and get mad?" Sawyer said.

"No, but I was ready for it," she replied.

"Well I was trying to prove you wrong...I don't always freak out in a tough situation," Sawyer said. "Besides, I already knew. I got an anonymous letter one day telling me I had a daughter. There was no picture, but the second I saw that little girl, I knew she was mine."

Kate nodded. "Then go say hi to your daughter. She's kind of upset, but I know you can handle a crying girl," Kate said. Sawyer walked into the little girl's room. She was laying on her bed not crying, or moving really.

"Hi Dana," Sawyer said kneeling next to the bed.

"Hi," she said quietly. "Are you really my daddy?"

Sawyer nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you take care of me?" Dana asked. Kate had come into the room at this point.

"Honey, it's not James' fault," Kate started.

"Yes it is," Sawyer said. "I was really scared Dana. I was scared I couldn't be a good daddy."

"Are you leaving again?" Dana asked.

"I-" Sawyer started. "I might have to leave again for a little while, but I'm gonna come back and visit."

"Will you move in with us?" Dana asked.

"No honey. James can't move in. He has a house somewhere else," Kate said. "But he will still visit I hope."

"Do you like my mommy?" Dana asked.

"Yes," Sawyer said. "Very much. I love her. And-" he paused. "I love you too."

"You love me?" Dana said. Sawyer nodded and hugged the little girl.

"James," Kate cleared her throat. "I really need to talk to you now."

Sawyer stood up and followed Kate out of the room.

"You can't just come in here and tell her you love her," Kate said. "You're going to confuse her."

"Why, if it's true?" Sawyer asked. Kate glared at him. "I do Kate. I love her. When she took my face and was figuring out my dimples...she's just so beautiful, and she's part of me."

"You can't stay here," Kate said.

"Yeah I know," Sawyer said. "But what if I got an apartment near?"

"I don't want to keep her from you any more, but you can't just move in here,"

"Kate, I know," Sawyer said. "You have a whole life here without me. I don't want to rock the boat for you. But Kate, just so you know...if I'm able to see you I'm going to. I still love you. I never stopped."

Kate closed her eyes. "I love you too," she said almost crying. He stood near her and kissed her cheek. She turned her head so that his lips hit hers.

"Kate?" Jack said. "I'm going to go."

"Jack no," Kate said. "Please don't. I still need to talk to you."

"You and Sawyer are together. I get it...you still love each other. I'm gonna leave and let you be happy," Jack said.

"Jack," Sawyer began. "You don't have to be such a jerk. Look, yes we have just admitted to each other that we love each other, but Kate and Dana still need you."

"Jack, he's right," Kate said. "Dana would be really sad if you just up and left."

"She's got a new dad now...her real dad," Jack said.

"Yeah, and you're still uncle Jack," Kate said. "I don't want you to leave."

"Jack seriously, I don't want to break up this family. I can tell you've done a lot for my girls," Sawyer said.

"Hey," Jack said. "Just because you've been back for a day and you claim to love them both doesn't make them your girls quite yet. They're more my girls then yours."

"You're right," Sawyer said. "That was crossing the line. But Jack you have to know that not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of Kate."

"Well you didn't even know about Dana," Jack said.

"Actually I did," Sawyer said. "Did you send me the letter about her?"

"Hurley did," Jack replied sadly. "He said he thought you should know. He didn't want you to know who he was because he was afraid you'd kill him."

"Well all he told me in the letter was that I had a beautiful daughter. He didn't give any information of who he was, or who the mother was," Sawyer said. "But I'm telling you, when I saw my little girl, I knew that she was mine. But I do think you should still be in her life."

"Yeah well don't worry, I could never leave that little girl," Jack said.

"I'm not ready for you to be living with us James," Kate said. "But if you love us I want you to come here as much as possible."

"I do love you," Sawyer said.

"Seriously Kate," Jack said. "I'm just going to leave. I have to go to work in a few hours anyway."

"NO!" Kate said a lot louder than she meant to. "We're going to be adults about this. For once in our lives we have to just face this."

"Do you love me?" Jack said. Kate sighed and shook her head. "Do you love James?"

Kate was silent and didn't move. She looked from Sawyer to Jack, then back at Sawyer.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Ok," Jack said "Then there's nothing else to say because Sawyer loves you, and I don't."

Kate looked almost hurt at his words.

"I care a lot about you and Dana is pretty much my daughter too and I love her, but Kate, I don't love you, love you," Jack said.

"You don't?" Kate said.

"No," Jack said. "It took me a little while to realize it, but over my vacation I did realize it."

"How," Kate said half smiling.

"Well. I was hanging out with Maureen at the bar and she pretty much convinced me of it," Jack said.

"Are you two like together now?" Kate asked somewhat curiously.

"Hell no," Jack said. "She's a-, how should I say this politely. She's had a lot of experience we should say. But needless to say I'm over you. I mean I'll always care a lot about you, but you and James love each other so you should be happy."

Kate pushed herself past Sawyer and hugged Jack.

"I think I'm going to move out though," Jack said.

"What?" Kate said. "No, please don't. Dana loves you here."

"Well as much as I love Dana, 3 year olds don't always get what they want," Jack said. "Speaking of which I bought her a birthday present in Spain."

"You were in Spain?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah, we were doing research in Africa actually, but the last week we went to Spain because my friend Chris has family there that he hasn't seen in over 20 years so we stoppped by," Jack said.

"Wow, Africa?" Sawyer said. "You really are a hero."

"Shut up," Jack said.

"Uncle Jack," Dana said. "That's not a nice word."

"No," Jack said. "You're right it's not."

"This is my daddy," Dana said. She held her hands up telling Sawyer she wanted to be picked up. Sawyer picked her up, and both Kate and Jack shook their heads.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"She never takes to people," Kate said. "I just can't believe that she is already wanting you to pick her up and hold her."

"Well looks like she has her daddy's personality when it comes to that then," Sawyer said.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"There have only been a few people in my life that I've actually taken to, and that I feel like I can open up to," Sawyer said. "One of them is dead, but the other two are standing in front of me."

"Look at James," Kate said. "The big softie."

"Can I call you daddy?" Dana asked. "It sounds better than James."

Sawyer nodded. "Hey, you're going to have a bithday soon aren't you?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," Dana said excitedly.

"Is there anything you want?" Sawyer asked.

"Well I already got it," Dana said.

"What?" Sawyer asked.

"A real daddy," Dana said. "My friend Julia said that Jack isn't really my daddy, and so I don't have one."

"Well you tell your friend Julia that that's not true," Sawyer said carrying the little girl into the living room and sitting down.

"Jack is your other daddy. He takes care of you a lot right?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," Dana said.

"Ok," Sawyer said. "A daddy is someone who loves you and takes care of you, and I know Jack does both."

"So now it's like I have 2 daddies and a mommy?" Dana asked. Sawyer nodded.

"James," Kate said. "I'm going to have a talk with Jack."

"Ok," Sawyer said.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Dana asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer said. "I'm going to stay with you right now while mommy and Jack talk."

Suddenly Sawyer's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Hello?" Sawyer said answering the phone. "Jen I know. Jen calm down. Stop it. Ok goodbye."

"Who was that?" Dana said smiling. Sawyer looked at the little girl.

"It was my boss. She's mad because I didn't tell her that I wasn't coming in today," Sawyer said.

"You work on Saturday?" Dana asked.

"Sometimes," Sawyer said. "But not any more."

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Because she just fired me," Sawyer said.

"Why?" Dana asked.

"Because I was here instead of work," Sawyer said. "I didn't show up for work yesterday either, so two days in a row without a call is a bad thing."

"Well now you get to stay here!" Dana said excitedly.

"Yeah I guess I do," Sawyer said. About 15 minutes later Kate and Jack came back. Came over to where Sawyer and Dana sat on the floor playing some made up game. He picked up the little girl and swung her around.

"I love you sweetheart," he said.

"I love you too Jack," she smiled.

"You stayin' doc?" Sawyer asked. Jack nodded.

"Yeah, but so are you," Jack said. Sawyer looked confused. He stood up and walked over to where Kate was watching them.

"I'm staying?" Sawyer asked.

"Only if you want to, but I want you near to both of us," Kate said looking at Dana.

"Well it's a good thing that I just got fired then," Sawyer said.

"You did?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer said. "I was working at a bank, and I didn't tell my boss that I wouldn't be in yesterday and today, so she just fired me."

"I'm sorry," Kate said. "Wait a minute, you said you were going to be in the area anyway for business."

"So I lied...sue me," Sawyer said smirking.

"Hold on a sec," Jack started. "You were working at a bank?"

"Yes," Sawyer said. "I didn't mention my past."

"I can't see you in the real world," Jack said. "I promise I'm not just being a jacka-" Jack stopped himself from swearing in front of the little girl.

"Well I hope that you realize that I have actually made myself a productive member of society," Sawyer said.

"Scary," Jack said laughing.

"Hey lets just be civil," Kate said standing in between the two men.

"In two weeks Hurley is going to have a party, we should all go together," Jack said. Sawyer nodded.

"I'm ready to see everyone again," Sawyer said. "And I take it everyone knows that the little one is mine?"

"Yeah pretty much," Kate said. "They pretty much figured it out since we were together on the island and I had her about 8 months after we came home."

Sawyer nodded. "Well now I get to be the dad," he said taking a deep breath.

"Nervous?" Kate said.

"I'm petrified," Sawyer said. "But I'm going to try not to fail."


	3. The Party

They pulled up to a huge mansion, Hurley ran out on to the porch to greet them. Sawyer got out of the car first. 

"Sawyer! My main man!" Hurley said running over to him.

"Hey Hugo," Sawyer hugged Hurley.

"Dude you alright?" Hurley asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer nodded. "It's really weird."

Jack, Kate, and Dana came out of the car. Dana ran over to Hurley and grabbed on to his leg. Hurley bent down and picked her up.

"Huley!" Dana squealed.

"Hey," Hurley laughed. "How are you?"

"Good," she giggled. Kate walked over to Hurley.

"Hey," Kate said. She hugged Hurley and took the little girl from him. Jack came up behind them and hugged Hurley too.

"You guys are the first ones here," Hurley told them.

"Really?" Kate asked. She looked around and saw 6 other cars. She looked from the cars to Hurley.

"They're mine," Hurley lied. When the group went inside everything was dark. Dana hid her face in Kate's neck.

"Surprise!" Everyone jumped out from behind furniture. "Happy Birthday Dana!"

Kate looked at Jack and Sawyer.

"Did you-" she began to ask. Sawyer shook his head. Jack looked around and smiled.

"Happy birthday Dana," Sun said walking over to them. She hugged all of them.

"Where's Jin?" Kate asked.

"He's at home with Hope," Sun said. "She's sick."

"Oh," Kate said. "I'm sorry."

"She'll be ok," Sun said. "Just a bug."

Claire stood up and walked over greeting them.

"Oh hey mamacita," Sawyer smiled. Claire was pregnant again.

"Hi James," Claire said hugging him.

"Dude," Hurley began. "You do go by James now don't you? Sorry man I forgot."

Sawyer nodded.

"So come on in, have a seat," Hurley guided them into the living room where everyone else was sitting. Charlie was sitting on the ground playing with Aaron.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed not getting up from his seat.

"Charlie," Kate squatted down and set Dana down next to Aaron. "I bought your CD."

"You did?" Charlie asked. "Do you still speak to that friend of yours? The one who liked Driveshaft?"

"Who Beth?" Kate laughed. "No, I haven't seen her in years."

"That's too bad," Charlie siad. "I was going to give you an autograph to give to her."

"I can't believe you remember that," Kate replied.

"I never forget a fan," Charlie answered. "Even if I didn't ever meet her."

Sawyer and Jack walked over to where Sayid was sitting with a beautiful woman, and he had a baby in his arms that looked about 3 or 4 months old.

"This is Nadia," Sayid said. "And our son William."

The door bell rung. Everyone looked toward Hurley who had jumped up and was practically running to the door.

"That must be our special guest, he said that he was going to be late,"

Hurley opened the door and there stood Michael and Walt. Everyone looked at them stunned. No one knew what to say or do.

Kate was the first one to stand up. She walked over to them and hugged both of them. The rest followed suit and walked to the door.

"Are you guys together now?" Walt said as Sawyer came up behind Kate. Kate smiled.

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.

"Cuz Sawyer was missing you on the raft," Walt said.

"What?" Kate looked from Walt to Sawyer, and then back to Walt.

"He said he was sorry he didn't say goodbye to you," Walt answered.

"Did not," Sawyer walked away looking somewhat embarrassed. Kate followed him.

"You missed me?" Kate asked.

"Well only for that first night," Sawyer replied. "The rest of the time I was kinda busy being shot and feeling like my arm was going to fall off."

The group of friends sat around Hurley's house till all hours of the night. They drank, and talked, caught up on each other's lives. Hurley had bought a cake for Dana so they celebrated.

"So you three now live together?" Michael asked looking at Jack, Kate, and Sawyer.

They all nodded.

"That's weird," Michael responded.

"Yeah," Jack said. "It kinda is. But we're like a big happy family. I couldn't just leave Dana. She's like my daughter."

"So wait," Walt started. "Sawyer and Kate are together, and they have a kid, but you live there too?"

Jack nodded and laughed. He looked over to where Dana laid on a chair. She was fast asleep.

"Do you think we should get going?" Jack asked Kate. Kate nodded. She stood and went to pick up Dana.

"Bye," Kate said to Hurley. She hugged him carefully as to not wake up Dana. Everyone else said their goodbyes.

When they arrived home Jack carried Dana in the house and Kate and Sawyer walked into the house together.

"Goodnight," Jack said to Kate and Sawyer going into his room and shutting the door. Kate and Sawyer went into their room and crawled into bed without changing out of their clothes.

Sawyer and Kate were laying there not talking for about 20 minutes.

"Freckles? You awake?" Sawyer whispered.

"Yeah," she replied quietly.

"Should we-" Sawyer didn't finish.

"What?" Kate asked turning over.

"It's stupid, nevermind," Sawyer gave her a quick peck on the forehead and closed his eyes.

"Come on tell me," Kate insisted. Sawyer shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he responded.

"But I am," she told him. "I'm not sleeping till you tell me, and if I'm not sleeping then neither are you."

"Fine," Sawyer said. He didn't say anything. She raised her eyebrows.

"Well?" she urged.

"Oh, I meant fine, we won't sleep tonight," he replied.

"James, nothing you could say or ask or whatever, will upset me tonight," Kate said. "We just had a wonderful night with our old friends. Just tell me."

"Ok," he muttered. "I was going to say should we get married, but I know it's stupid, and too soon, and ridiculous so just forget it."

"Yes," Kate said simply.

"What did you say?" Sawyer asked.

"I said yes," Kate repeated. "I've never stopped loving you. I mean I was never able to stop loving you because everytime I look at that little girl I see you, and it reminds me every day and every minute how much I love you. And how much I will always love you."

"Ok," Sawyer said. He kissed her softly on the lips and closed his eyes again.

**A/N: OK so I know this one was short. I hope everyone is enjoying themselves! Haha. Please continue to R & R! It makes me feel so good!**


	4. Cassidy

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the encouragement and reviews! I really do appreciate it. I hope you like this little twist that you're about to read. **

It had been a month. Kate had been planning the wedding mostly alone. Kate sat on her living room floor looking at six different bridal magazines. Dana sat playing next to her. Sawyer was working at the grocery store as the general manager. There was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Kate said looking at Dana, not really expecting her to answer. Kate hopped up and went to the door. Standing before her was Cassidy and a little girl who looked like she was about 5 years old.

"Cassidy?" Kate opened the door further.

"Hi Kate," Cassidy answered. There was a long pause and then Cassidy spoke. "This is my daughter Clementine."

Kate smiled and bent down.

"Hi," she replied holding out her hand for the little girl to take. Clementine reached out and took Kate's hand. Kate realized that the little girl had the same bright blue eyes as Sawyer. Then she ran into the house and spotted Dana.

"Hi," Dana said.

"Hello," Clementine sat down next to her. "I'm Clementine."

Kate looked at Cassidy in awe. She gestured for her to enter the appartment.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked. "I mean. How did you find me?"

"Actually I wasn't looking for you," Cassidy responded. "I was looking for Sawyer."

"James?" Kate rubbed her head. "I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," Cassidy said. "You know how I told you that I was pregnant and the father left me with nothing?"

"James," Kate understood. "He conned you."

Cassidy nodded. "Well while he was in jail he ended up conning his way out of jail, and in the process was able to recieve $50,000, which he put in an account for Clem. He didn't want me to know that it was him, but I was able to figure it out," Cassidy told her.

"So, not to be rude or a bitch, but why are you here?" Kate asked.

"Because I wanted to tell him that I forgive him. And I also wanted him to meet his daughter," Cassidy said defensively.

"No," Kate said. "I understand. Dana is his too. I wasn't even going to tell him, but when he came back here all those feelings came flooding back."

"Yeah," Cassidy laughed. "I know exactly what you're saying. I was so pissed at him for playing me, but when I went to see him in jail I just fell for him all over again."

Kate held out her hand. "Well he's taken now, so back off," Kate smiled.

Cassidy put her hands up in peace. "I'm not here to steal him back, I just want him to meet his daughter."

"He'll be home around 4," Kate replied.

"Do you mind if we just stay here?" Cassidy asked. Kate nodded and stood up.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Kate asked going into the kitchen.

"Sure, do you have a Coke?" Cassidy enquirred. Kate nodded and returned a couple minutes later holding 2 cans of Coke.

Cassidy and Kate sat there talking for a while. Suddenly the phone rang. Kate looked at the caller ID, it was Sawyer's cell phone number.

"Hey," Kate said picking up the phone. She excused herself from the room and went back to the bedroom.

"Hi," Sawyer sounded a little annoyed and upset.

"What's up?" Kate asked.

"I'm stuck here till 5," Sawyer told her.

"Oh," Kate said.

"Can I bring anything home?" Sawyer asked.

"Actually if you could get out of staying there till 5 that would be great," Kate declared.

"You know that I wouldn't just stay here to stay here," Sawyer grumbled.

"Yeah I know. James, there's something you should know," Kate whispered. "Cassidy is here."

"What?" Sawyer practically yelled.

"Hey, I didn't call her," Kate explained. "She came here on her own free will."

"Well then get rid of her," Sawyer demanded.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Kate asked. "She came here James. She wants to thank you and she wants you to meet your daughter."

"She ain't mine," Sawyer uttered.

"James," Kate sighed. "She has your eyes."

"What no other man has blue eyes?" Sawyer snapped.

"Why would Cassidy lie about the father of her child?" Kate asked.

"I dunno," Sawyer said. "but I haven't been in the kids life for over 5 years and I ain't gonna start now. This could ruin everything we have. Do you want that?"

"Of course not," Kate took a deep breath. "How would it ruin us? You love me right? So what does it matter? I'm not telling her to leave. I know exactly how she feels. I was so torn as to ever tell you. And you were pissed that I didn't tell you, so why all the sudden do you not want this other child?"

"I'll see you at 5," Sawyer hung up the phone. Kate took a deep breath. She could feel the lump in her throat move it's way upwards. She took another deep breath and willed the tears away. Then she walked back to the living room.

"I think I'm gonna go," Cassidy said standing up and picking up her purse.

"No don't," Kate pleaded. "I'm sorry if you heard us yelling at each other, but if you don't stay and James never meets Clementine he's gonna regret it."

Cassidy nodded and sat back down.

"Ok," Cassidy sighed. "But if he comes in and get's upset then I'm leaving. I don't need Clementine thinking her daddy never wanted her."

"Does she know?" Kate questioned. "Does she know that James is her dad?"

"I have a picture of Sawyer and I," Clementine started. "I told her that he was her dad."

Kate sighed and shook her hair away from her face.

"Ok. Well then James has two beautiful girls, and he's going to meet Clementine and he's gonna like it," Kate smiled.

"So he goes by Jame now huh?" Clementine said. "He was pretty pissed at me, for turnin' him in. I thought that's why he said he didn't want Clem to be his."

"Well he's gonna be home at around 5, probably a little after," Kate told her. Cassidy nodded and went on drinking her coke.

"Do you have any rum to add to this?" Cassidy asked. Kate smiled and nodded.

"What kind do you want?" Kate asked.

"Just regular ole' rum," Cassidy decided. Kate quickly left and came back with a glass and the bottle of rum.

"You're not gonna drink?" Cassidy almost urged.

"No," Kate said. "I'm sort of on a diet till the wedding."

"Ya'll are engaged?" Cassidy asked. Kate nodded and held out her hand, which had a small diamond ring on it.

"Congrats," Cassidy responded.

"Thanks," Kate replied. Cassidy and Kate waited till 5:30 and Sawyer still wasn't home. Kate decided that she would call him and tell him to get his ass home. Her fingers shook a little as she dialed the phone.

"James?" Kate said into the reciever.

"Yeah Freckles," Sawyer answered. "I'm on my way home right now. I got into traffic. Don't worry I wasn't gonna run."

Kate nodded. "I love you," she half sobbed.

"I love you too Freckles," he soothed. Kate hung up the phone and looked at the two little girls on the floor playing. They were already playing like sisters, Kate thought.

About 15 minutes later Sawyer walked through the door. Kate jumped up and stopped him before he came in the living room.

"Hey," she said quietly. He leaned down and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Hi," he leaned his body to see into the living room. Clementine was sitting on the floor playing a game with Dana. He walked slowly into the living room and Cassidy saw him before either of the young girls. Cassidy stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi Sawyer," Cassidy tried.

"The name is James," Sawyer grunted.

"Hi daddy," Dana said not moving from her spot.

"Hi Dana," Sawyer said bending down to kiss the little girl. Cassidy cleared her throat and took a breath.

"Clem," she said looking at her daughter. "I want you to meet someone."

"Not here," Sawyer began. "Not in front of my other daughter."

Cassidy understood and went with Sawyer and the other little girl into the back of the appartment.

"Mommy what's going on?" Dana asked climbing into Kate's lap.

"Clementine is kind of your sister," Kate explained. "James is her daddy too."

"Really?" Dana exclaimed. "She's fun to play with. Will we be able to play still?"

"I don't know baby," Kate informed.

"Clementine, this is your daddy," Cassidy said quickly.

"I know," Clementine told her. "You've showed me 800 pictures."

Cassidy looked up at Sawyer. "I only have 2 pictures of you," Cassidy sputtered quietly.

Sawyer nodded. It was much more difficult to meet this little girl.

"Hi," he practically whispered.

"It's ok," the little girl said. "You don't have to love me like you love Dana."

Sawyer starred at her with an open mouth.

"Dana told me that you tell her you love her every day," Clementine reported. "I know that you might not love me. But did you love my mommy?"

Sawyer swallowed hard and tried to suck back the tears that were moving into his eyes.

"Clem," Cassidy began. "Will you go back out and play with Dana. I'm gonna talk to S-James."

Clementine nodded and ran back out to the living room.

Sawyer took a huge breath and forced himself to look at Cassidy.

"She is yours James," Cassidy said. Sawyer nodded.

"I know," he assured her. Cassidy took his face in her hands. "What are you doin'?"

She placed a finger on his lips and moved towards him. She kissed him softly. He jerked away.

"Shh," Cassidy went to kiss him again. He turned his face and scoffed.

"Don't," he began. "I'm engaged to Kate. I love her, and I won't hurt her."

"Did you ever love me?" Clementine shouted.

"Cass," he said putting a hand on hers. She jerked herself away.

"Don't worry," Cassidy started. "I'm done. I just wanted you to meet her. We're leaving now. We'll get out of your life."

"I don't want her out of my life," Sawyer said. "I mean yes, it's going to take some time, but I don't want her to be out of my life."

"Well I understand you wanting to protect Kate, and even Dana, but then you have to understand that I have to protect Clem," Cassidy said.

"Absolutely. If you think you need to protect her from me then fine...I didn't even want her to begin with," Sawyer sneered.

Cassidy walked heavily.

"Goodbye Kate," Cassidy said. "Have a nice life."

Cassidy grabbed Clementine by the hand and walked from the house.

"What happened?" Kate sighed as Sawyer came back into the living room.

"She tried to make a move on me for one," Sawyer chuckled. "She doesn't want Clementine to get hurt, and she thinks I'll hurt her. Ya know though, I think it's about her not wanting to be hurt by seeing us together."

"Did you love her James?" Kate asked.

"I started to," Sawyer mumbled. "Livin' with her for 6 months made me want to love her, but I forced myself to leave before it became anything too deep."

Kate nodded. She smirked as she noticed the bridal magazines that were still laying on the floor. She knelt to the ground and picked one of them up. Looking at the dog eared pages she found what she was looking for.

"What do you think of this?" Kate said showing Sawyer a picture of a beautiful dress.

"Darlin', you would look good walking down the aisle in a paper bag," he said not really paying attention to the dress. "You still wanna marry me?"

"Do you have any more illegitimate children strewn around the country?" Kate half joked.

"No, not that I know of," Sawyer smiled and placed his arm around Kate's shoulder. "So have you come up with a date?"

"Can't we do at least that together?" Kate asked.

"Sure," Sawyer answered. "How about December 28th?"

"So that gives us 2 months?" Kate questioned. "That's not enough time."

"Ok, fine how about in 4 months?" he asked. "Feburary 29th?"

"James, that's a leap year. That means we'll only have an aniversary every 4 years," Kate told him.

"Hey works for me," Sawyer said with a smile.

"Ok, fine how about the 28th?" Kate asked.

"Sure," Sawyer responded. "Feburary 28th..sounds perfect."

**PLEASE R & R!!!!**


	5. chapter 5 untitled

**A/N: OMG! Tonight's episode of Lost was so amazing! I love James Ford...I just wanted to hug the poor guy.**

Jack called the appartment about an hour after Cassidy left.

"Hello?" Sawyer answered.

"James," Jack responded. "I'm not gonna be home till late. I just got a patient who needs some major surgery."

"Ok," Sawyer said.

"It's weird because she had a picture in her pocket of you and her," Jack told him. "That's actually the main reason I was calling."

Sawyer closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Did she have a little girl with her?" Sawyer asked.

"Yeah," Jack retorted.

"Is the little girl ok?" Sawyer enquired quickly.

"Yes Sa-James, she's fine, why? Who is this woman?" Jack asked.

"I'm coming to the hospital right now," Sawyer insisted.

"Ok, I guess I can't stop you, but are you going to tell me what's up?" Jack pushed.

"That little girl, Clementine...she's my daughter," Sawyer informed him.

"Ok. Well I really have to go into surgery now...I'll talk to you when you get here and I get out of surgery. Bye," Jack calmly stated.

"Bye," Sawyer hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"Cassidy was in a car accident," Sawyer sighed. "Clementine was with her. I have to go to the hospital. I mean, I just have to."

"Ok, totally," Kate said. "I'll just stay here with Dana."

Sawyer nodded and quickly left.

Upon entering the hospital Sawyer immediately felt lost. He walked up to the information desk at the ER.

"Hi. My name is James Ford," Sawyer began. "Is Clementine Phillips here?"

"Are you a friend or family?" the woman asked.

"I'm h-her f-father," Sawyer hesitated.

"Alright," the nurse said. "She's in room 108. She should be alright. She's mostly just frightened."

Sawyer nodded and headed in the direction the nurse pointed. When he entered the room he saw Clementine in the hospital bed. She had a few scrapes on her face and a broken arm.

"James?" she whispered. Sawyer headed over to the side of the bed.

"Hi kid," he awkwardly stated.

"Do you know where my mommy is?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah," Sawyer said. "She's seeing a doctor right now. She's hurt."

"When can I see her?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know," Sawyer shook his head. "But I'm gonna stay here with you till she comes to see you."

Sawyer sat with the little girl for about 2 hours. Jack came into the room looking at Sawyer.

"Hey man," Jack said coming over to the bed and shaking Sawyer's hand.

"How's Cass?" Sawyer said standing up.

"I need to talk to you out in the hall James," Jack quietly replied. Sawyer stood up and followed Jack out into the hall.

"What's up?" Sawyer urged.

"She's ok, but she's gonna have to stay here for a while. She's in intensive care," Jack replied.

"I'll go talk to Clementine," Sawyer sighed in relief.

"Do you want me to come?" Jack asked.

"Well even though you don't really have the best bedside manner, you can probably tell her more than I can," Sawyer scoffed.

Jack and Sawyer entered the hospital room.

"Is mommy ok?" Clementine questioned.

"Well," Jack began. "She was really hurt so she had to have an opperation. She's in a special part of the hospital for people that are really sick or hurt."

Sawyer stared at Jack.

"Jack, why don't you go check on her?" Sawyer suggested. "I'll talk to Clem."

Jack understood and got up to leave.

"Clem, your momma has to stay here for a little while," Sawyer stated. "But maybe you can come stay with me and Kate for a little bit.

"Can I come now?" Clementine asked.

"I don't know," Sawyer replied. "I'll go talk to the doctor."

Sawyer began to stand up.

"No," Clementine pleaded. "Don't leave me."

Hearing the little girl so desperate Sawyer didn't have the heart to leave. About 5 minutes later Jack came back into the room.

"Can she go home doc?" Sawyer asked.

"Hmm," Jack came over to the bed and looked at the chart. "She can go home tomorrow."

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Can't you pull some strings or somethin'?" Sawyer questioned annoyed.

"I don't know Sawyer," Jack said honestly.

"It's James," Sawyer said.

"I'm sorry. I'll go check right now, to see if I can get you out of here earlier, but I really think she should spend the night just in case," Jack told them both.

"Can I stay here with her?" Sawyer asked.

"No," Jack replied. "I'm sorry. She'll be moved into a room tonight so they don't allow visitors after 9."

"Jack," Sawyer stood up and guided Jack from the room. "Her mother isn't here, she's scared to death. I'm not gonna make her stay in this hospital all alone. She's only 5 years old."

"Well we might be able to get past the whole visiting hours because she is a minor, but I don't know if she can go home," Jack responded. "Let me go talk to her doctor."

Sawyer went back in the room.

"I'm gonna call Kate ok?" Sawyer asked. Clementine nodded.

"Kate?" Sawyer started. "Yeah. No. Yeah. I know. She's ok. Yes. Yeah. If you don't mind. Thanks. I love you. Ok. See ya hopefully tonight. Bye."

"Can I come with you?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah if that's ok," Sawyer replied. "Do you have any other family around?"

"No," Clementine answered. "Mommy always said that it was just her and me, and that was all we needed."

About 15 minutes later a doctor walked into the room.

"Are you James Ford?" the doctor asked professionally.

"Yes sir," Sawyer said standing up.

"So this is your daughter?" he asked.

"Yes," Sawyer responded.

"You can take her home in about 30 minutes," the doctor told him. "We decided that she should recover at home. But please if anything changes in her condition bring her in. Now I understand that Dr. Shephard lives in your house?"

"That's right," Sawyer said.

"Ok well that's actually one of the main reasons we're letting you go home. I just need you to fill out these forms," the doctor handed Sawyer a clip board and began to leave.

"Wait," Sawyer stopped him. "A lot of this information I'm not going to know. I just met her today. Her mom..."

"Yes I'm aware about her mom. But you said you've just met her?" the doctor inquired.

"Yeah," Sawyer muttered.

"Ok, well then we can't let her go home with you. I'm sorry," the doctor said.

"Why not?" Sawyer scoffed. "This little girl is mine. She's scared and she just wants to go home."

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't let some random person take her home when you know nothing about her medical history," the doctor protested. "I'm sorry."

"Well can you do a DNA test or something? I just want to take her home," Sawyer replied.

"Ok well sir, I trust you that you're her father, but you still don't know anything about her medical history so we can't let her go without that," the doctor argued.

"Well, doc," Sawyer was becoming belligerant. "Don't you need the medical information to treat her? Not knowing it before didn't stop you from treating her. How about this...I'll take her home now, and I'll bring her back tomorrow to do further testing and make sure she's ok."

Jack came into the room over hearing the conversation. "Sounds great to me," Jack approved, smiling at both Sawyer and Clementine.

Sawyer took Clementine home. On the way there she fell asleep. He carried her into the appartment and placed her on the couch. Dana was excited to see both of them.

"Daddy!" She said grabbing on to his leg.

"Hey Dana," Sawyer whispered squatting down in front of her. "Ok, so we have to be really quiet for a while because Clementine isn't feeling good so we have to let her sleep for a while."

"Ok," Dana said quietly. "Will you carry me next?"

Sawyer smirked and picked the 3 year old up. He carried her into the kitchen where Kate was serving plates of dinner.

"Hey," she whispered. She headed into the dining room with the plates of food. Sawyer followed her and put Dana down. Kate walked over to Sawyer and placed her arms around his neck.

"You ok?" she offered.

"Yeah," Sawyer promised. "At least Cass is ok. I don't know what I would have done if she-"

"Was it really that close?" Kate inquired.

"I guess," Sawyer replied. "That's what Jack said anyway."

"Where is Jack?" Kate asked. "I thought he was coming home with you guys."

"Yeah," Sawyer began. "He had to stop and get gas, and he said something about needing a bottle of gin."

Kate chuckled and sat down at the table. Sawyer followed her.

"Shall we wait?" Kate asked. Sawyer nodded and looked into the living room where Clementine was sleeping.

Sawyer stood up and walked over to the couch. He carefully sat down next to Clementine and watched her. Dana came over silently and climbed onto Sawyer's lap. She put her arms around his neck and whispered into his ear.

"I love you daddy," she sat on his lap and waited for him to answer him.

"I love you too baby," he said quietly. The door swung open and Jack came in.

"Jack!" Dana yelled jumping off Sawyer's lap and into Jack's arms.

"Why hello Dana-bo-bana," Jack greeted the girl. Kate walked into the living room silently.

"Are you guys ready to eat?" she sighed. Sawyer nodded and Jack went into the dining room with Dana.

Sawyer bent over Clementine.

"Clem," he whispered. "Are you hungry? It's dinner time."

"I'm sleepy," Clementine said half awake, half asleep.

"Ok," Sawyer said. "If you get hungry tell one of us."

Clementine nodded and fell back to sleep. Sawyer sighed and went into the dining room. They all ate in silence except for Dana who kept asking random questions and talking to the adults. After dinner Sawyer helped Kate do the dishes. Sawyer finally broke the silence.

"This is ridiculous. Why aren't we saying anything? We're acting like Cass died," Sawyer said.

"This is just too weird James," Kate told him. "You have a whole other family."

Sawyer placed the bowl he was holding into the dishwasher and turned to Kate.

"No I don't," he explained. "I mean yes, I do have a new daughter, but I'm not going to leave. A lot more than just that is going to have to happen before you can get rid of me."

Kate put her arms around Sawyer and hugged him. He dipped her and gave her a wet kiss. She didn't pull away and instead stood up and kissed him deeper.

"James?" a little voice from behind them startled both of them. Clementine stood there holding her arm. Sawyer bent down in front of her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"My arm hurts," she sobbed. The tears flowed from her eyes but she tried not to let them. Sawyer picked her up and placed her on the counter. He opened a cupboard which had various medications in it. He took out a bottle of Children's chewable Tylenol and gave her one.

"Here," he said. He gave her a glass of water too and lifted her off the counter. When he went to let her go she tightened her grip around his neck. He picked her back up and carried her into the living room. Kate went to get a blanket for Clementine to sleep on the couch with.

"Ok Dana it's bedtime," Kate said looking down at the little girl who was playing in front of the TV.

"But Clementine isn't going to bed," Dana protested.

"Yes she is," Kate assured her. "She's just gonna sleep out here because there's not another bed for her."

"Daddy will you come read to me?" Dana asked Sawyer.

"No," Kate said. "He's sitting with Clementine right now."

Sawyer waved Dana over. He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"'night munchkin," he said.

"'night," she replied following her mom to her bedroom. Jack came out of his room and sat down next to Sawyer.

"I have some news," Jack said quietly. He looked at Clementine who had already fallen back to sleep in Sawyer's arms.

"Go ahead doc," Sawyer urged.

"Cassidy is gone," Jack said.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Sawyer demanded as quietly as he could.

"She checked herself out of the hospital. I don't know how it happened but she left. The nurse said that the only thing that she gave them was a letter addressed to you," Jack continued.

"What?" Sawyer placed Clementine on the couch and stood up. "How could she just leave? Isn't she in critial?"

"I don't know how," Jack replied.

The next day Kate stayed home with both children. On the way to work Sawyer went to the hospital to get the mysterious letter. When he arrived the woman at the front desk recognized him immediately oddly enough.

"You must be Mr. Ford," the nurse said handing him an envelope. He opened the letter right there not wanting to wait. Inside was the picture of him and Cassidy. There was also a picture of Clementine when she was a baby, the same one that Cassidy brought to him when he was in jail.

Dear James,  
I'm sorry to just leave Clem with you but I can't do it any more. I'm not a good mother. Clementine has been waiting her entire life to meet you and now that she has she deserves to get to know you. Please just love her. I know she's not as beautiful as your other little girl, but try to love her just as much. She needs it more now than she ever has. Tell her that I love her and that this has nothing to do with her. I just need to have my own life for a little while.  
I'll love you forever James Ford. Love Cassidy

Sawyer crumpled the letter and walked out of the hospital and to his car. He drove back home and came into the house loudly.

"Kate?" he practically yelled.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm not going into work today," Sawyer said. "We sort of have a problem."

Kate led him to the couch and sat down.

"Ok what's happening," Kate calmly questioned.

Sawyer pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. As she sat there reading it she shook her head.

"So it looks like we have a new addition to this family," Kate finally replied.

"Are you nuts?" Sawyer asked. "We can't just keep her."

"Honey," Kate started. "We have to. We can't just give her away. We're all she has, am I right?"

Sawyer nodded. "How am I ever going to explain to her that her mom just up and left her?" Sawyer inquired.

"I dunno," Kate answered. "But we can do it together. Clem and Dana are in her room playing."

Sawyer stood up and Kate followed him. They walked into Dana's room.

"Can I go visit mommy today?" Clementine asked looking up at Sawyer and Kate.

"No actually," Sawyer began. "Ok, so I have to talk to you really quick ok?"

"Ok," Clementine hesitated a little.

"How do I say this Kate?" Sawyer asked looking at her.

Kate squatted down to Clementine's level. "Clem, your mommy went away for a little while," Kate told her.

"Is she dead?" Clementine asked.

"No sweetie," Kate answered. "She just left for a little while."

"When will she be back?" Clementine questioned.

"We don't know," Sawyer said. "But you can stay here till she comes back."

"Ok," Clementine responded.

"James," Kate began.

"She's not coming back ever is she?" Clementine asked.

"Did you know that you are a very smart girl?" Sawyer stated looking at the little bir.

"Yes," Clementine said. "Why did she leave me?"

"I don't know," Sawyer shook his head.

"Can I just be alone for a little while?" Clementine quietly replied. Kate and Sawyer both nodded and stood up.

"Come on sweetheart," Kate said to Dana. Dana followed Sawyer and Kate out of the room.

Sawyer and Kate sat on the couch waiting for Clementine to be ready to come talk. They waited till almost noon until Sawyer stood up to go talk to her. He went to the door and knocked on it before letting himself in.

"Clem?" Sawyer sat down next to the little girl who was laying down on the floor.

"Hi," she said barely above a whisper. Sawyer laid down next to her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied. "Is Kate my new mom?"

"No," Sawyer told her. "But me and Kate are going to take care of you."

"Ok," she said quietly. She sat up and walked out of the room.

Over the next couple weeks Kate tried to settle Clementine into their house as much as possible. She put a second bed in Dana's room and tried to do things like Cassidy did. Sawyer was trying to adjust to having two new daughters. Clementine had started calling him dad.

One day Sawyer came home and flopped on the couch. Kate walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Hey sweetie," she said handing him a beer. He turned to her and kissed her.

"Hi," he replied. "Thanks."

"Ok, so don't get mad," Kate began.

"What'd you do?" Sawyer scoffed.

"I didn't do anything," Kate defended her self. "Ok, so today in the paper I saw an add for a father/daughter trip."

"What?" Sawyer said. "They're 3 and 5."

"Yeah I know," Kate informed. "Hear me out. It's a weeknd trip for kids from the ages of 2 to 12. I really think it would be good for you guys to get to know each other."

"No Kate," Sawyer protested. "I can't just take them away. I don't know how to deal with them without you."

"You'll be fine," Kate smiled. "Just think about it...seriously."

Sawyer nodded. "Ok," Sawyer began. "We'll try it the first day, but after that if they don't behave I'm coming home."

"Deal," Kate said. "Honestly James I just need some time off."

Sawyer stared at her and agreed to himself that Kate should have a short break away from the kids. Especially since the one wasn't even hers.

"I want to thank you for allowing Clem to stay with us. And even loving her like she's your own," Sawyer muttered.

"She's part of you James," Kate reassured. "I would never ask you to give her up. It's always my pleasure."

"Even if I end up having 30 more kids?" Sawyer joked. Kate rolled her eyes. When she didn't respond Sawyer reached his hands around her middle and began tickling her.

"Ok ok...stop!" she shrieked. "James!"

Finally he let her go laughing with her. She placed her head on his shoulder and tightened her grip around him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wednesday's episode of Lost was pretty much the greatest episode for any fans of Sawyer. I felt so bad for the poor guy. I just wanted to hug him (among other things) the entire episode. Josh Holloway is an amazing actor...you gotta love him. Anyway this chappy is short, but I did have fun writing it.**

Sawyer left with the girls leaving Kate in the appartment by herself. She sighed and turned on the TV. It was only turned on for 5 minutes before Kate got bored and turned it off. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"I left 10 minutes ago," Sawyer said on the other end of the line.

"I know, but I'm already bored," Kate whined.

"Quit your whining," Sawyer told her. "Sweetie we'll be back in 2 days. I'm sure you can find something to do. Why don't you call Claire and Sun and go shopping. Pick out your bridesmaids dresses."

Kate smiled. "Alright, you guys have fun. Call me when-" Kate started.

"The cell phone is being turned off as soon as we get there," Sawyer said. "Remember, it's for me to get to know my girls."

"Ok, bye," she said. She hung up the phone and sighed again. She stood up and went into the kitchen. The phone rang about 5 minutes later. Kate ran back into the living room and picked it up.

"James?" she said into the reciever.

"Isn't he on a weekend with the girls?" Claire asked.

"Claire!" Kate exclaimed. "What's up? How are you?"

"Well I just got off the phone with James and he informed me that you were bored, but in desperate need of a trip to the mall or the bridal shop," Claire informed her. "And I took the liberty of calling Sun, and we'll be there in 20 minutes to pick you up."

"But I-" Kate began.

"No excuses, see ya in 20 bye," Claire quickly said, and hung up the phone before Kate could protest again.

Kate, Sun, and Claire spent the day shopping at the mall. At 2pm they all decided they had spent enough money and were ready to come home. However on the way home Claire turned into the bridal shop.

"Claire?!" Kate yelped holding on to the door. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to shop for your wedding dress. And you can even pick out hideous bridesmaids dresses for the lucky girls that get to stand with you at your wedding," Claire replied.

"Well just so you know you and Sun will hopefully be standing there in the hideous dresses, so you may want to help me pick out something not so hideous," Kate smiled.

"Kate!" Claire yelled. "Are you asking me to be a bridesmaid?"

"Well yes," Kate said. "Considering I'm a stay at home mom, and you and Sun are the only women that I ever see I was hoping both you would be bridesmaids."

"Of course," Sun finally chimed in.

They ended up staying at the bridal shop till 5pm. Trying on all the dresses in the place, playing dress up like 3 little school girls. Kate picked out her dress. It was very simple, but elegant and beautiful. Her bridesmaids dresses that Claire and Sun helped picked were pink.

When Kate arrived home she was happy to be there. She took out her purchases and laid them out on the floor admiring them. She hadn't been home for 10 minutes when the phone rang.

"Hello," Kate answered.

"Hey Kate," Jack replied.

"What's up?" she said.

"I'm picking up pizza on my way home what do you want on it?" he asked.

"Black olives and green pepper," she stated.

"Gross," Jack complained. "I'll be home in about 30 minutes."

"Really?" Kate said shocked. "It's only 5:30."

"Yeah," Jack began. "I decided to leave early. I'm still on call so if something happens I'll probably be called back in, but I decided that you were probably going to be bored and lonely tonight."

"Thanks I am," she told him.

Exactly 30 minutes after she hung up the phone with Jack he walked through the door.

"Pizza," he hollered into the appartment. She hopped up from the couch and took the pizza from him. She handed him a beer and took the pizza into the living room. They sat on the couch eating the pizza without talking for about 30 minutes.

"Kate?" Jack said just above a whisper.

"Yeah," she responded looking at him.

"I lied," he told her.

"What?" Kate asked rearranging herself.

"I lied," he repeated. "When I told you I wasn't in love with you. I was just saying that so that you and Sawyer could be together. I know how much you missed him, and how much you wished he would come back into your life. But I love you. I love you Kate."

Kate put her hand on her head. "So why are you telling me this now?" Kate demanded. "We're going to get married."

"That's why I'm telling you," Jack explained. "I just thought you should know."

"Well that's just great Jack," Kate scoffed. "I don't even know what to say right now. I can't believe that you're putting me in this position. I love James. I'm marrying him. And even though you just told me that you loved me, I'm sorry but I don't love you and it doesn't change anything."

Jack scooted over on the couch and kissed her lips.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked shoving him away.

"What I should have done 3 months ago," Jack leaned back in and kissed her again.

"Stop," she growled pushing him away again. "We're not doing this. Jack seriously."

She looked at him questioningly.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"I just told you...I love you," he repeated.

"I know, but Jack..." She paused not really knowing how to continue. Jack leaned back in for another kiss.

"Jack!" Kate yelled. "Stop it. Seriously just stop it. Look I know that you love me and that you're sorry that it didn't work between us, but you know...it just didn't work. And I hear you...you love me, but Jack you need to listen to me I love James. I care a lot about you, but I do not love you. I'm sorry."

"Me too," Jack replied. Suddenly he put his head in his hands. "I'm so sorry. God what was I doing? I'm so sorry Kate."

"It's ok," Kate sighed. "Just..."

"I know, back off," he said. Kate nodded and stood up, clearing the pizza boxes from the living room.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Jack asked. Kate shrugged her shoulders and awkwardly turned on the TV.

**A/N: Please review it! I would love it...the next chapter is going to be the wedding I believe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers and the ideas. I hope you all enjoy it. Please R and R.**

Kate looked at herself in the mirror and played with her hair.

"Stop touching it Kate," Claire smiled handing her the bouquet of flowers.

Kate took her hands away from her hair and smoothed out her dress.

"Did you ever think that this was going to happen?" Sun asked. "I mean you and Sawyer, James I mean are getting married."

"I know," Kate laughed. "It's crazy. I never thought we'd get off the island let alone ever lead normal lives."

"Kate!" Clementine whined. "When is it gonna start?"

Kate rolled her eyes and kneeled in front of Clementine.

"Soon," she nodded. "I'm ready for it too. Now do you have your basket of flowers?"

Clementine held out a small basket full of white and pink flower petals. Just then there was a knock on the door. The door opened a crack.

"Is everyone decent?" Sawyer entered the room.

"James! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding," Claire informed him shoving him back.

"Hold up. Since when did we ever do anything traditionally? I want to see my girls," Sawyer shoved his way back in. Kate smiled at him and then turned away.

"Ok, well if this marriage doesn't work out it'll be your fault," Kate said.

"You look gorgeous Freckles," he quickly mentioned before sliping back out of the room. Kate sighed and shook her head. Immediately there was another knock at the door. Claire stood up and went to the door.

"James, seriously go away!" she half chuckled opening the door a crack. Jack was standing there before her.

"I just wanted to see if you ladies were all ready. It's time," he said. Claire smiled and nodded.

As Kate walked toward the front of the church she looked around and saw all her old friends and new. She gasped as she saw Michael and Walt.

The minister started the service traditionally, and then Kate and Sawyer said their own vows.

"Well Freckles," Sawyer began. "We've been through a lot together, and apart, but it's always come back to you. Whenever my mind wanders it always comes back to you. Now we're going to raise our girls together and be together forever."

"James," Kate started. "My heart will always belong to you. I love you so much, and I'm glad that we found each other again. I can't wait to start our lives as a married couple. Even though I don't think either of us have ever really been the marrying type, I think that's why we're going to work."

After the wedding everyone went to the reception. Kate saw Michael and Walt again and walked over to them.

"What are you guys doing here? How did you even find out about it?" Kate asked excitedly.

"Well Jack tracked us down and invited us," Michael told her. Kate nodded and hugged them both.

"Congratulations Kate," Walt said.

"Thanks," she replied. They all sat down as Jack clinked his glass with a fork.

"I just want to say congrats to my two best friends," Jack began.

"We'll never be friends doc!" Sawyer yelled up at him. Jack smiled and continued.

"I've spent about 4 years living with Kate, and almost a year ago James walked back into our lives. He had changed from the beligerant redneck that we all met in September of 2004. The one thing that hadn't changed in the 3 years we were all apart was how much he loved Kate. I wish you guys all the happiness in the world. You have two of the most beautiful little girls and they're really lucky to have you. Congrats guys. To Kate and James Ford." Jack finished. Everyone clinked glasses and awed at Jack's toast. Kate stood up and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered. He kissed her cheek and sat back down. Jack held out his hand for Sawyer to take, and Sawyer shook his head, stood up and pulled Jack into a half hug.

"Dudes!" Hurley stood up and bellowed getting the rooms attention. "Ok, so dudes, get this. James and Kate...neither of them have ever been to Disney World. And neither have their kids so I'm gonna send Kate, James, Dana, and Clementine, to Disney World. I'm also sending Jack so that the newlyweds can kind of have a honeymoon. I know that they didn't really want to take a trip without their kids so.."

"Hurley," Kate exclaimed. "Thank you!"

"Wait," Hurley continued. "I'm not done. Now I don't know about you two but after what happened I don't know if I'll ever get on another plane, so instead of a plane tickets I got you guys a car."

"A car!" Sawyer stood up staring at Hurley.

"Yeah, a mini van. Perfect for your new and growing family," Hurley said.

"What do you mean growing?" Sawyer questioned. Kate turned bright red.

"I didn't tell him yet Hurley," She said standing up. She took Sawyer by the hand and led him out of the room.

"I was going to tell you tonight," Kate told him.

"Tell me what?" Sawyer inquired.

"Seriously," Kate said. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner, but I wanted to be sure, and I wasn't for sure till about a week ago and then I just thought I would wait to tell you when we got home tonight."

"Tell me what?" Sawyer asked.

"I'm pregnant," she said.

"You're pregnant?" he repeated. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. He paused for a minute and then pulled her into a hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Are you happy?" she asked unsure.

"Am I happy?" Sawyer gasped. "Of course. I didn't get to see my other two girls grow up, and now I get to be there from the beginning. I'm estatic."

Kate sighed deeply and kissed him. "I was so scared that you weren't going to want another kid," she said. He shook his head.

"I'm happy," he reassured her. "Let's go."

He took her by the hand and brought her back into the room.

"We're having a baby!" he hollered to the crowed. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"I can't believe that Hurley is sending us all to Disney World," Kate said getting into bed that night.

"Yeah. I can't believe he bought us a car. He's is a pretty cool guy huh?" Sawyer asked. Kate nodded and cuddled next to Sawyer.

The next day Kate and Sawyer packed up bags to get ready to leave for Disney World. On the car ride down to Disney World everything that could go wrong did. On the first day they got a flat tire on the freeway and then Clementine got sick in the car. The second day Jack was driving and rear-ended the car in front of him. There wasn't major damage, but enough to delay them 2 more hours. Then when they got back on the road the girls got into a fight and they had to pull over again. By the time they got to Florida all Kate wanted to do was leave. Jack took the girls into the hotel room, and Kate and Sawyer got their own room. Once they were at the park everyone had a great time. Jack looked after the kids most of the time to give Sawyer and Kate a break. They stayed in Florida for a week, going on rides, and to the beach.

The trip home didn't go much better than the trip there. When they arrived back home everyone was exhausted from the trip itself and the car ride.

"Kate I think I'm gonna take the girls to Claire's for the night so that you and James can have at least one night to yourself," Jack said.

"Thanks," Kate replied hugging him and the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok so I know I've been referring to Sawyer as Sawyer for the past 7 Chs. but I'm gonna start referring to him as James.**

Over the next few months James and Kate spent time getting ready for the new baby. They had moved into a new house. Jack decided to move out, but he came over to visit as often as possible. They even had weekly dinners with him. Clementine and Dana were both excited to be big sisters. One day Kate had gone shopping with Claire, and Sun, leaving James at home with the girls. James had taken to calling Clementine, Orange. She thought it was funny so he kept calling her that. He sat on the floor playing Candy Land with the girls. The phone rang, and Clementine jumped up to answer it.

"Hello," she said. There was a short pause. "Mommy!"

James stood up and took the phone from Clementine.

"Cassidy?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me," she replied. "I'm actually here. Right outside...in your driveway."

"How did you find us?" he demanded.

"James, you're listed in the phone book, it wasn't that difficult," She answered. "Now are you gonna let me come in to see my daughter."

"Your daughter?" he asked discusted. "You haven't so much as sent her a letter or given her call. You've been out of our lives now for almost 6 months, and you want to see her."

"Yes," she said. "Please."

He rolled his eyes, hung up the phone and went outside.

"Cassidy you can't do this," he gritted his teeth coming towards her. "Clementine didn't understand why you left, and I couldn't even explain it to her. Now what do you want?"

"I want her back," Cassidy responded. "I want my little girl back."

"So what you're just gonna take her?" James asked. "Well you can't. I'm not gonna let you. Now that I have her I won't let you take her away from me."

"Yes you will James," Cassidy told him. "I'm taking her. We're moving to Miami. I have a job offer there and I'm taking my little girl with me. And if you try and fight it won't work because I'm her mother and courts always side with mothers."

"Even ones that abandon their children with men that they barely know?" he spat back. Cassidy shoved past him and into the house.

"Clem, baby?" she hollered into the living room.

"Mommy!" Clementine exclaimed jumping into her arms. "You were gone a long time."

"I know sweetie," Cassidy replied. "But now I'm back, and you get to come with me."

"For how long?" Clementine asked.

"Forever baby," Cassidy said.

"No, not forever," Clemetine argued. "Daddy told me that I get to be a big sister now, and he said that it was a very important job so I have to come back someday."

"Well you can still see Dana sometimes maybe, but we're moving to Florida so not for a while," Cassidy explained.

"Then I want to stay here," Clementine responded. "I want to stay with daddy."

"I know baby," Cassidy said. "But you're gonna come live with me now. Say bye to daddy."

"No!" Clementine yelled. She ran over to James and hugged his leg tightly. He bent down and picked her up.

"It's ok, you don't have to go with her if you don't want to," James said.

"I'm sorry," Cassidy began "but yes you do."

She walked over to James and took Clemetine out of his arms.

"Don't do this Cass," James begged. "Please. Don't take her away."

"You already have a family. You have that daughter. You've only been with Clementine for 6 months, so..." Cassidy paused.

"So what that means that I won't miss her?" James asked.

"No, I'm sure you'll miss her, but when we get down to Miami, and settled in you can come visit, or you can write her a letter, but right now I'm taking her," Cassidy said. "You don't want this to get ugly. I'm taking her with or without your consent. Don't make it harder on her." With that she walked from the house carrying Clementine who was desperately trying to wiggle from her mother's arms. She finally succeeded and ran back towards James who was standing in the door way.

"Are you gonna let her take me?" she asked with tears pooling in her eyes.

James closed his eyes and hugged Clementine tightly.

"I love you Orange," James whispered. "But right now I think you should go with mommy. I'll come back to get you."

"In how long?" Clementine yelled. "When?"

"I don't know," he replied quietly. "As soon as I can. Now I need you to be a big girl about this ok? Just gimme a hug and go mind your momma."

She hugged him again.

"Ok," she squeaked out. "I love you too daddy."

He kissed the top of her head and led her back towards Cassidy.

"This isn't over Cass," he told her. "I'm gonna be coming to get her as soon as I get my lawyer."

Cassidy didn't say anything, just got into the car and drove off. James watched them drive away. Clementine waved from the back seat at James. He waved back and then went back into the house. He slammed the door hard and knelt in front of it putting his head in his hands.

"Daddy?" a little voice from in front of him said. He looked up and saw Dana standing in front of him.

"Where did Clem go?" she asked.

"With her momma," he replied weakly. He picked Dana up and brought her back into the living room. He wiped the tears out of his eyes before Dana could see them. He sat down and picked up the phone.

"Kate?" he said just above a whisper.

"James?" Kate exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"Cassidy," he began. "She just left. She took her with her."

"Wait. Slow down. What?" Kate asked.

"Cassidy came and she took her!" James practically yelled.

"Took who?" Kate inquired.

"Clem!" James exclaimed.

"I'm coming home right now," Kate assured him. Within 15 minutes sure enough Kate walked through the door. James had sent Dana to go play in her room. He was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the TV which was turned off.

"James?" Kate cautiously walked over to him.

"Hey Freckles," he replied.

"So Cassidy just came in here and took Clem?" she asked somewhat bluntly.

"Yep," he nodded. "She told me not to try and fight her because she would win. But tomorrow I'm getting a lawyer and I'm gonna get my little girl back."

"That's right," Kate responded. "James, we will get her back. Me and Jack will help you. We've been all that little girl has known for the past 6 months."

"Well unfortunately it wasn't long enough for Clem to forget her momma," James said. "She ran right into her arms. Clem was glad to see her."

"Did she want to go with Cassidy?" Kate asked.

"No," he quickly answered. "She was crying. She wanted to be here for you and the new baby."

"Well then that settles it, we will go get her back tomorrow," Kate replied. "Everything will work out. You'll see."

"What if the judge orders full custody to Cass. I mean I wasn't exactly a major figure in Clem's life till 6 months ago. I mean what judge will grant custody to me?" James said with a frown.

"I dunno," Kate told him honestly. "I mean maybe you won't get full custody, but maybe the judge will grant you partial custody. Maybe he'll force Cassidy to stay here in Boston."

"I doubt it," James said.

"I'm gonna call Jack and tell him that there's no weekly dinner tonight," Kate suddenly said. She picked up the phone.

"No," he shook his head. "It's alright. Dana should have things as normal as possible. She should see Jack tonight. She's already upset enough that Clem is gone."

Kate nodded her head. "Yeah maybe you're right. We can even discuss what we're gonna do tomorrow. In fact I think Jack has a pretty damn good lawyer that we could use."

James got up and put on his shoes. "I'm gonna go for a little drive. Y'know, clear my head."

"Ok," Kate answered. She stood up and hugged him. "It'll be ok."

He put his hand on her growing belly and nodded his head.

The next day Kate and James went to see the lawyer that Jack recommended. Jack had to work so he was unable to come with them. They talked to the lawyer about getting Clem back and he said it would probably not work out but that he was going to do his best to do what he could. When they got home the babysitter informed them that Cassidy had called while they were gone.

"She already has a phone number set up in Maimi?" Kate asked unbeliving.

"No," the baby sitter replied. "It was her cell phone. I guess Clementine was bothering her to talk to James so eventually she gave in."

Kate paid the babysitter and sent her home. James saw the piece of paper with the phone number on it and immediately called it. Sure enough Clementine answered the phone. James talked to her for about 20 minutes about what might happen. He also talked to Cassidy telling her about how he got a lawyer and he was going to fight for his daughter.

Over the next few months James went to work everyday and then came home to work on his case against Cassidy. He wanted to try and get full custody, but the lawyer said that might be virtually impossible. He decided that he would be satisfied with shared custody as long as he could see her as much as possible. It was clear that neither James or Cassidy wanted to move from where they lived. James talked to Clementine on the phone once a week for a half an hour. Even though he didn't think it was enough, it was better than nothing so he would take it.

The day of the custody hearing approached fast. When it did everyone was there to support James and let the judge know how much he should have his daughter.

**A/N: PLEASE R & R!!**


	9. Chapter 9

The courtroom was silent as the judge came back in the room to tell his decision. Kate held on to James's hand tightly. 

"After going over everything I have made a decision based on the best interest of the child in question, Clementine Phillips," the judge began. "I have decided to award full custody to Ms. Cassidy Phillips."

James shifted in his seat, but didn't say anything.

"Mr. James Ford however, will have visitation rights. Now seeing as though Ms. Phillips, and Mr. Ford will be living in separate states this will be difficult," the judge continued. "Mr. Ford will be granted time with Clementine on every other holiday and one weekend a month. Now are there any questions from either party."

"Yes your honor," Cassidy stood up. "How is she going to get from Maimi, Florida, to Boston once a month. Because I am not going to bring her up here...I have a life, and she's not going to travel alone, she's only 5."

James cleared his throat, but didn't interrupt.

"Mr. Ford do you have something to say?" the judge asked.

James stood up. "First of all Cass she's 6. If you don't remember while you were gone for 6 months our daughter had her birthday," James sneered. "Secondly I can come down there once a month until she's old enough to come by herself. Would that be acceptable?"

"I don't see a problem with that," the judge responded.

"I don't understand why you can't just move down there if you say you want to be with her so much," Cassidy replied.

James sighed and sat back down.

"That's enough Ms. Phillips. I am not going to ask Mr. and Mrs. Ford to uproot their lives and their other daughter in order to please you," the judge told her. "Ok, if their are no other questions or comments...case dismissed."

Everyone moved out of their seats and toward the door. Hurley stopped James at the door.

"Dude is there anything I can do?" he asked. "I can buy you Maimi and kick Cassidy out."

James was forced to smile at this overly generous offer.

"Nah," James started. "It's alright. Once a month I can go down and see her."

"Well I can buy you a nice beach house or somethin'," Hurley said. "Then you'll have somewhere to bring her."

"No thanks Hugo," James replied.

"Alright, but just so you know it's a standing offer," Hurley walked away and out of the courthouse.

"I'm sorry man," Jack mentioned quietly coming up behind him.

"Yeah," James practically whispered.

"NO!" Clementine yelled running from a room where she was waiting to hear the news. She ran out of the room and spotted James and Kate. She clung on to James's leg and refused to let go. James took a deep breath. He knew that this was probably going to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do.

"Hey Orange," he managed to say. Kate began to walk away, but he grabbed on to her hand telling her to stay. He bent down in front of Clementine.

"Is it true?" she asked. "Do I have to go live with mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie," James said. "But it's good because mommy has a nice house with a room full of toys for you. And she told me that she would buy you a puppy or a kitty or anything you want."

He glared at Cassidy who over heard him.

"And I'm gonna come see you as much as I can," he said.

"Will Kate and Dana and the new baby come too?" Clementine asked.

"Well I dunno, maybe sometimes. Not everytime," he told her.

"Ok that's enough I'm leaving. Come on Clem baby," Cassidy came up and began to take Clementine who had thrown her arms around James and holding on for dear life.

"Just give us another minute Cass," James pleaded. "Please."

Cassidy rolled her eyes and walked away. James picked Clementine up and hugged her.

"Bye daddy," she whispered. He closed his eyes, forcing himself not to cry.

"Bye Orange," he said. Kate put her hand on Clementine's back.

"Bye mommy Kate," Clementine sniffled. Kate took her from James and hugged her.

"Ok this is ridiculous you don't have any rights to my daughter," Cassidy scoffed coming up to them.

"Hey," Kate gritted her teeth. She put Clementine down. "I'm the only mother that Clementine has known for the past 6 months. And while I might not have any blood relationship with her...she's like my daughter. Every day for the past 6 months I've been her mom. I've tucked her in, I've made her dinner, I've taken her to school, I've kissed her bumps and scrapes, so maybe I'm not her 'real' mom, but I'm still going to miss her, and I was-"

James pulled Kate away from Cassidy.

"It's ok," he told her. He hugged Kate as Cassidy walked off with Clementine. At first they all thought that there wasn't going to be any more fight, but suddenly Clementine let go of Cassidy's hand and ran back to James and Kate. Kate couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Tell Dana I'm sorry," Clementine said as she jumped back into James's arms.

"For what?" James inquired.

"Because I told her that I would play with her when I came back. I was sure that I was coming back," Clementine sobbed. James gave her one last squeeze and then set her down.

"Alright so do you remember what I told you last time?" James asked.

"That I need to be a big girl and go with mommy," Clementine remembered.

"Don't you want to go with her?" James questioned. "I remember how sad you were when mommy left, so now you can go back with her."

"Well I want you both," Clementine replied. James nodded.

"Yeah," he gave her one last hug and kissed her nose. "Ok, well I'm gonna write to you too. And I'll call you as soon as you get home."

"Jeez," Cassidy said quietly.

"Do you have a problem Cassidy?" Kate began. "I have no problem taking you. I don't care if I'm 8 months pregnant, I can bring you down."

"Freckles," James began to chuckle. "It's alright."

"I have one more thing to tell you daddy," Clementine said. "Dana told me that she has the same dimples as you, and guess what? I have them too."

James smiled and so did Clementine. At the same time they both touched each other's dimples. James could hear Kate sniffle so he leaned forward and whispered something into Clementine's ear. She walked over to Kate and smiled.

"Ok, so daddy told me to tell you this...even though we don't look alike we'll always have peanut butter and banana sandwiches," Clementine replied. Kate laughed and hugged Clementine. James looked at Cassidy.

"She likes peanut butter and banana. Kate made it for her practically every day for the past 6 months," James explained. Cassidy didn't seem to care. She took Clementine by the hand and walked away. James and Kate stood there watching them leave till they couldn't see them any more. Jack was standing with them too.

He drove them both home and dropped them off. "I'm sorry guys," he finally remarked as they pulled into the driveway. "I know how much you wanted her."

"It's ok..." James nodded. "I'm not going to stay away."

"Maybe we could move down there," Kate offered seriously. "I mean it's not like Dana's started school. I don't have a job that's keeping me here."

"No it's ok," James replied.

"I'm serious," Kate said. "I love Clem too. Think about it. Maybe you could get transfered down to Maimi...y'know get the same job down there?"

"I dunno," James responded. "I'll talk to Cass about it tonight. I'm supposed to call when they get home."

"When are they supposed to get home?" Kate asked.

"Well their flight is supposed to land at 9pm their time...so 10pm our time. It'll probably take them at least an hour to get home. So I'll probably call at around 11:30."

Kate nodded and went into the house. Claire was sitting on the floor with Dana and Aaron.

"Hey Claire," Kate sighed coming through the door. "Where's the new baby?"

"Oh Emma's with Charlie," Claire replied. "He came and got her because she was being really fussy and we couldn't play our game right kids?"

Kate knelt on the floor and hugged Dana. James came up behind them.

"Where's Clementine?" Dana asked.

"She's still with her momma," James explained. "But we might go to Florida. Would you like that?"

"You mean on a trip?" Dana inquired.

"No, forever," Kate said.

"Is Jack, and Aaron, and Claire, and Emma, and Charlie, and Hurley, and Sayid, and Nadia, and William, gonna come too?" Dana asked. James looked at Kate. He stood up and walked back to the bedroom. Kate stood up and followed him.

"Kate," he began. "I can't do that to her. I can't take her away from her family. Those people, they are her life."

"Honey," Kate shook her head. "We're her life. If we go to Maimi we can come back to visit."

"Well maybe that's true, but what about Jack," James replied. "Jack...he's her uncle Jack. For 3 years he was her father, and 2 of those years he was her mother and her father. I can't take her away from Jack. And I sure as hell am not gonna ask Jack to move his entire life."

"Do you know how amazing you are?" Kate asked pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah," he smiled, and kissed her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

James walked up to the blue house. He took a really deep breath and knocked on the door. A young blonde woman answered the door. 

"Can I help you sir?" she said. James gave her a confused look and tried to peer into the house. The woman stood in the way of his view. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," he replied. "I'm here to pick up Clementine for the weekend."

"Oh she's not here," the woman answered. "She and Cass went to Orlando for a week."

"What?!" he asked.

"I'm sorry...wait a second. Are you Clementine's dad?" the woman asked.

"Yeah," James responded. "It's my weekend. I flew down here from Boston."

"I'm really sorry. Cassidy must have forgotten. Clementine has been looking forward to seeing you. I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose," she told him.

"Yeah," he said beginning to walk away. "How convenient."

He went back to his car and dialed his cell phone.

"The bitch took her to Orlando for the week," he said into the phone. "I'm going down there to find them."

"James," Kate began on the other line. "I don't think that's a great idea. How are you gonna find them?"

Kate let out a gasp.

"You ok?" James asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "I've felt sick all day."

"Maybe you should go lay down?" he offered.

"Yeah maybe I will," she answered.

"I'm going to go back up to the house and ask the woman there where they are staying," he replied quickly.

"Honestly I think you should just come home," Kate said. "Right now."

"Why?" James asked.

"Because these stomach pains are happening every 15 minutes," Kate responded. "I think I'm going into labor."

James ran into the hospital and up the stairs. As he was briskly walking down the hallway he ran into someone.

"James," Jack said. "She's fine. She's in room 210."

He nodded and went into the room.

"Oh thank god," Kate sighed as he entered the room. "I thought you weren't gonna make it."

"Well luckily this kind of thing takes hours upon hours upon hours," he grinned.

"Yeah thanks a lot," she laughed.

"Where's Dana?" James asked.

"Charlie and Claire's," she answered. James sat down next to the bed.

"Can I do anything?" he asked. "Y'know I don't really know what I'm doing. Ice! I'll go get you some ice."

"James!" Kate exclaimed. "Calm down. Jack just went to get me some. Just stay here with me."

"Ok," he whispered. She held out her hand for him to take. He took it and waited. After 5 more hours Kate started to get really restless.

"How long have we been here?" she asked.

"I dunno," James replied. "It took me about 3 hours to get her, and I think I've been here for around 5...so 8?"

"I just wanna go home," she said.

"8 hours doesn't seem like very long," James responded.

"It's not. When I had Dana I was in labor for 19 hours, I just..." Kate was cut off by the doctor entering the room. He didn't say anything but checked the machines.

"Ok, are you ready to be parents?" the doctor asked.

"Is it time finally?" Kate replied. James couldn't help but smile at this comment. Kate smiled too.

When they were back in the regular hospital room Kate was sleeping. James sat next to her with his head laying on the bed next to her and his hand intertwined in hers. Jack knocked softly before entering the room. James lifted his head and cleared his throat.

"Hey. How's she doin'?" Jack whispered.

"She's good. Tired," James replied quietly.

"Well yeah, after having twins anyone would be," Jack smiled. "I still can't believe that they didn't know. I'm gonna go have a talk with the chief of maternity tomorrow."

"Yeah," James laughed. "They said it was a phantom twin. That he was always hiding or somethin'. To be honest I don't get any of this medical talk."

"So what did you guys name them?" Jack asked.

"Jacklyn Diane and James Charles. Kate wants to call them Jack and Jamie," James half laughed. "Personally I think it'll get confusing."

Jack nodded. "Well I'll leave you guys alone now. I just thought I'd come by and say hey. Oh and by the way I got a really weird call on my cell phone," Jack continued. "It was Clementine. She said she couldn't get a hold of you. She told me to tell you that she was sorry about going to Disney World with her mom."

"Yeah," James replied. "I got there yesterday and they weren't there. I'm gonna let it go this month because I have other things on my mind obviously. And ya know since we now have new born twins and then a 4 year old I don't know if I'm gonna be visiting Orange anytime soon. I can't leave Kate alone with all that to deal with."

"She won't be alone," Jack shook his head. "I'll come help anytime you guys need me to. You should go visit you're other kid I mean come on."

"I guess we'll see," James replied. "Right now all I can think about is those two babies in the nursery."

"You wanna go see em?" Jack asked somewhat excitedly.

"I can see you do," James chuckled. "Alright let's go."

James kissed Kate on the forehead.

"We're gonna go see the babies," he whispered. He didn't know whether Kate heard him but she sighed quietly and rolled over. Jack and James walked to the nursery together.

**A/N: OK so sorry that this one was short.  
Please R & R! I'll update tomorrow prolly.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and love! I'm glad you guys are enjoying this b/c I'm enjoying writing it!**

It had been a couple months. James hadn't gone down to Miami to visit Clem, but he wrote to her every week, and called her to make sure she got the letter. Kate was in the bedroom taking a nap while James and Jack took care of the kids. Dana helped as much as she could with the new babies. Kate had been sleeping for about 2 hours when she sleepily reappeared. She stood in the door way watching Jack and James play with the babies. Jack was holding Dana on his lap reading her a story while James was sitting on the floor tickling both the babies. Kate walked over silently and sat next to James.

"Did you have a good nap mommy?" Dana asked.

"Yeah I did. Thanks," she replied. "So do you guys want a break?"

"Are you kidding?" James asked. "I have too many breaks during the week. I wanna stay with the kids."

"Ok," she answered. "Jack, are you ready for a break...cuz you're welcome to go home."

"Are you trying to get rid of us?" Jack asked.

"Nah," Kate responded standing up and sitting next to Jack and Dana on the couch.

"I think that you guys should go down and visit Clementine. Isn't it her birthday next weekend?" Jack asked.

James nodded and smiled.

"Take Dana down there. You can even leave the twins here with me," Jack said.

"Yeah! I wanna see Clem," Dana exclaimed. "I miss her."

"We miss her too darlin'," James mumbled. "I guess we could go see her."

"Please mommy can we!" Dana asked.

"Well you and daddy can, but I think I'm gonna stay here with the babies," Kate declared.

"Don't you miss Clem too?" Dana inquired.

"Of course I miss her," Kate explained. "But I just think the babies are too little to be away from me right now."

"Kate," Jack began. "They'll be fine. I mean if you're gonna miss them that's fine, but then say that. And ya know if you left them with me for a few days...a weekend I don't think it'll scar them for life."

"Yeah you're probably right," Kate said. "I just dunno."

James started planning to go down to visit Clementine. He thought that at least he and Dana could go down there for Clem's birthday. It was Thursday, the day before they were going to leave and the doorbell rang. James walked quickly to the door and opened it. There standing on the front porch was Clementine and the young blonde woman from a few months ago. James didn't say anything, but he picked Clementine up and hugged her.

"What are you doin' here Orange?" he asked quietly, but loudly enough for the blonde to hear.

"Orange?" she asked sweetly.

"Daddy calls me Orange...because Clementines are like Oranges," Clementine explained. "Daddy this is Susie...she's my nanny."

"Oh," James nodded. "Come on in."

"Actually I can't stay," Susie told him. "I have to get back to the hotel. Now you call me Saturday when you're ready to be picked up."

"OK," Clementine leaned over from James's arms and hugged Susie. "I'm never gonna call you."

"You better. We have to get you home before Sunday," Susie said giving her a pat on the back and trotting back to her car.

"What happens Sunday?" James asked her bringing her into the house.

"Mom comes home," she replied.

"You're mom left you on your birthday with the nanny?" Kate asked over hearing the conversation.

"Yeah," Clementine said. "Susie is kinda like my second mom. She does everything with me. She picks me up from school every day and spends most weekends with me. My mom had to go to Mexico this weekend. I think she forgot that it was even my birthday. Susie hates her. So she said we could do anything we wanted this weekend because my mom left her a credit card."

"So you decided to come to visit us?" James questioned.

"Yeah...I have to leave on Saturday night because we have to get up early Sunday to fly back home," Clementine told them. "Mom doesn't know I'm here."

"I see," Kate smirked. "Ok well you must be hungry from your flight, we were just getting ready to sit down and eat."

Clementine hopped out of James's arms and ran towards Dana who was sitting on the couch.

"Clem!" Dana yelled. Clem hugged Dana.

They all gathered at the table and had a great dinner. Clem and Dana acted as if nothing had changed. Both Kate and James tried to but it was weird having the 'family' back together. Clem loved the new babies. James had sent her a picture of them and she said they were the cutest babies she had ever seen.

Over the next couple days James didn't want it to end. He knew that Clem would have to go back to Florida, but he wanted her to stay forever. Sunday came way too soon for any of them. But Clem called Susie and waited with James on the front porch for her to get there. A car screeched into the driveway.

"Clem," Susie said half out of breath. "We have to go now."

"Well I have to say goodbye to my dad and my other mom, and my sisters and brother," Clem replied.

"No, sorry sweetie. Hug your dad and we gotta go," Susie said apologetically.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"She's coming home tomorrow at 8am...we have a flight in 2 hours," Susie gasped.

"Ok," James said. He hugged Clementine and kissed her cheek. "Ok baby. I'll call you tonight around 9 ok?"

She nodded and went with Susie. He went back into the house.

"Oh is Susie here?" Kate asked coming to the door with a bag full of goodies for Clementine.

"No," he shook his head. "They're gone."

"Clem left?!" Dana cried. "I was gonna say bye."

"I know sweetie," James said squatting in front of her. "But I'm gonna call her tonight and you can talk to her."

"Is she leaving tonight?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," James said standing up. "I guess Cassidy is coming home earlier than they thought."

"I'm sorry," Kate whispered.

"It's alright. I got to spend the weekend with my little girl. I haven't seen her in months. It was great," he grumbled walking out of the room and toward the bedroom. Kate and Dana followed him.

"Hey how 'bout you go play in your room for a minute ok?" Kate said to Dana. "I'm gonna go talk to daddy for a sec."

Dana nodded and went into her room.

Kate came into the room where James was sitting on the bed.

"You ok?" she asked sitting down next to him and taking his hand.

"Honestly?" he replied. "No."

"I know," she told him. "Okay so...let's see. Dana is almost 5. She'll be starting school in the fall. We can go down to Miami before that and start her in a school down there."

"I already told you Freckles, I can't just take Dana away from her family. She and Aaron are like best friends. And what about Jack?" James said.

"What do you mean what about Jack?" Kate asked. "What is with you wanting to make Jack happy? What about you?"

"Kate, I've been a selfish jackass my entire life. We're all that Jack has," James replied. "It's alright. I'll just have to go down there and take her back."

Kate smiled and hugged him. "It's alright," Kate said. "We'll figure out something for Jack. Maybe he can come with us."

James shook his head. "No. We're not going to move to Florida. It's too hot there anyway."

About 3 hours later it was 10pm. Kate and James sat on the couch watching the news. The kids were all sleeping. There was a loud pounding on the door that startled both of them. James went to the door and like a deja vu he saw Susie and Clementine standing in front of him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked concerned.

"I decided that I am staying here with you," Clementine replied.

"You can't just decide that sweetie," James told her.

"You mean you don't want me to stay?" she asked quietly.

"No, of course I do," he said quickly. "But you live with your mom."

"Call her," she smiled widely. James gave her a confused look and let both Susie and Clementine in the house. He picked up the phone and dialed Cassidy's number.

"Hello," Cassidy answered.

"Hey Cass," James replied.

"Is our daughter with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. She's here," James said.

"Ok, well you better take good care of her. If I hear anything bad from her I'll come back and take her away again," she responded.

"So this isn't a lie?" James questioned. "Are you going to let me keep her?"

"She's just been so sad lately. I ended up calling Susie to see where they were, so the truth came out about her coming to see you. I decided ya know I'd rather have my daughter be happy with her dad then very unhappy with me," she sniffled. "She missed you guys so much. She talked about you every day. When I would make her peanut butter and banana she would say that I don't make it like Kate does."

By the end of her sentence Cassidy was crying so hard that James couldn't tell if she was breathing or not.

"Cass take a breath," he soothed.

She took a deep breath but continued to cry into the reciever. As much as James was angry at her for keeping Clem from him, he almost felt sorry for her. He didn't know what he would do if any of his kids didn't want to live with him.

"Do you wanna talk to her?" he asked quietly.

"Yes please," Cassidy answered with a half sob.

"Orange," he called. He put his hand over the reciever so Cassidy couldn't hear him "Come here and talk to you momma. Tell her that you love her."

"Don't worry daddy I always do," Clem replied taking the phone. "Hi mom."

James walked away and into the kitchen. Kate smiled at him and put her arms around him.

"We got her back," she reassured them both.

That night Kate and James put Clem in her bed that was still in Dana's room. They didn't wake Dana. They thought it would be a good surprise for Dana when she woke up.

**A/N: OK so this time I think I'm just gonna have Clem stay with them...it's so much easier. haha. OK so the episode on Wednesday?!?!?!? OMG I was completely freaking out! haha. PLEASE R & R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Ok so this chapter is 4 years later. Clementine is 11. Dana is 9. Jacklyn and Jamie are 4. I think I calculated it about right...if not then I'm sorry if that bothers you cuz I know it would probably bother me...but if you know about how old they should be then let me know and I'll be sure to correct it next time**. 

Kate entered the house. She put her keys in the little dish by the door and hung her purse and coat on the hooks. She looked into the house. There were red rose petals sprinkled in the hallway and leading into the living room. Kate smiled and followed the trail. She came to the couch and there was a rose with a note sitting on it. Kate opened the note and read it.

Bedroom

"James!" she exclaimed with laughter. She went towards the bedroom. He stood in the doorway in a tuxedo and holding a boquet of roses.

"Happy Aniversary Freckles," he smiled.

"Wow, you really clean up nice!" she said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Yes I do," he smirked. "Now follow me..."

She let him lead her into the bedroom. He handed her a dress. It was red and sparkly. She held it up and then went into the bathroom to change into it. It had a deep neckline and almost no back. She came out of the bathroom. James came toward her and eveloped her body with his arms.

"Thank you," she smiled widely.

"Ok...so we're going to go on a little ride," he told her. He took her by the hand and led her back through the house. When they got out on the front porch Kate put her hands over her mouth.

"James!" she gasped. There was a horse drawn carriage sitting in their driveway. James helped Kate into the carriage and placed a blanket over her legs. The carriage took them to dinner and then on a stroll through the town. The carriage stopped at a red light. Kate laughed as she saw Jack, Clementine, Dana, Jacklyn, and Jamie sitting in the local ice cream shop. She watched as Jack took a huge bite of Jacklyn's ice cream without her noticing. Then she did notice and started laughing. She took Jamie's bowl away from him.

"We have such polite kids," she laughed being sarcastic.

"Freckles, you're not supposed to be thinking about the kids. It's our aniversary," James told her not realizing that the kids were in the ice cream shop window.

"What do you mean? They're right there, how can I not think about them?" Kate nudged him and then rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well they won't be home all night," James responded. "Uncle Jack's got 'em for the night."

"Well that's good to know," she said leaning over and kissing him.

When they arrived back home they went into the house and headed straight to the bedroom. Kate carefully took James's coat off. She helped him untie the tie and unbotton his shirt. Then she grinned at him and went to the closet.

"What are you doin'?" James asked. "Isn't the idea 'no clothes'?"

"You just be patient," she replied. She pulled a tiny Victoria's Secret bag from the closet and disappeared into the bathroom. James sat on the bed awaiting her return. Kate came out of the bathroom wearing her new nightgown. It came to just above her knees and didn't really cover much of her body. James's smile got very wide and he jumped off the bed, scooped Kate up in his arms and threw her onto the bed before she could say anything. She squealed as she bounced onto the bed. Their mouths explored each other. It was almost as if this was the first time. They spent the night in bed worshiping each other and laying in each others arms. They lay there in silence letting the crickets chirping outside be the only sound.

"Freckles?" James began.

"Yeah?" Kate answered.

"You awake?" he asked with a laugh. Kate rolled over to face him.

"No. I'm talking in my sleep," she replied robotically with her eyes closed.

"I just wanted to say that I love you," he told her kissing her lips.

"I love you," she reassured him. "I have felt like royalty tonight."

"Well you are my princess," he chuckled. She shoved him softly.

"Excuse me but I'm the queen of this house," she informed him.

"My mistake," he defended himself putting his hands up in surrender. She reached up and put her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a tight hug. He tightened his grip too.

"I could lay like this forever," she whispered.

"That's the plan," James rasped into her ear. She leaned back and gave him a 'you're crazy' look. "Well at least for the next...hmm...42 hours."

"42?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," James began. "Jack has the kids till noon on Sunday."

"Really?" Kate asked suspiciously. "You really did think of everything."

He kissed her nose lightly and closed his eyes with his arms still around her.

The next morning Kate woke up to an empty bed. When she opened her eyes she looked at her night table. Sitting on the night table was a small silver bell with a note attached that read "Ring Me". She chuckled and proped herself up on the pillows. She rang the bell and moments later James appeared with a tray of food. He was wearing nothing but an apron. Kate smiled and pulled him into a kiss, then into the bed with her. He carefully set the tray down and crawled back underneath the covers.

They ended up spending the next day and a half in the bed getting up only for food and bathroom breaks. It was Sunday around noon and Kate had gotten up and dressed. She was ready for Jack to bring the kids back. James came out of the bedroom carrying two suitcases.

"What's going on?" Kate asked.

"I'm leaving," James informed her. "It's just something I have to do."

Kate stood up in protest.

"Is that why you wanted to make this weekend so special? Because you're leaving me? You're a coward," she shook her head and tears came into her eyes.

"Freckles-" James began.

"No...don't you do that. Screw you," she started to walk away. James grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

"Kate," he soothed. "You're coming with me."

"What?" she asked shocked and confused. She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"A second honeymoon," he replied. "Since our first one was full of kids and problems...and Jack...Jack and I thought it would be nice if you and I could just get away for a week. And don't worry because your work already knows."

Kate closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I could never leave you Kate. Please know that," he assured. He gave her a short kiss and began packing the car with their luggage.

"Ok so where are we going?" she asked curiously.

"We're going to California. San Diego to be exact," he replied.

"Are we flying?" she asked nervously.

"Kate it's been what 9 years...well more like 10 since you've been on a plane. I flew 3 weeks after we got rescued. Get over it," James told her. "And think of it this way...if our plane does crash we'll probably survive and you and I will be together at least."

"James!" Kate exclaimed. "That's not funny!"

"Oh don't worry. We'll be fine," James told her. "I'm not gonna let anything bad happen."

**A/N: OK I had this idea in my head and I didn't want to lose it. I hope you all liked it. I know it was kinda on the fluffy cheesy side but yeah. Sorry the love scene was so lame. I honestly don't know how to write good love scenes without making it NC-17...haha. Well I guess I do, I mean I know what I see in my head, but I just can't put it to paper so I hope that it wasn't too abrupt or lame-o...OK so please R & R and I guess keep enjoying it and giving me great ideas. They're always welcome and wanted.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

Kate sat on the plane and took a deep breath.

"I really don't know if I can do this again," Kate said looking over at James.

"Don't worry," he whispered taking her hand and squeezing it. The plane took off and was in the air for about a half an hour. The plane hit an air pocket and shook slightly. Kate closed her eyes tightly and squeezed James's hand.

"I can't believe you talked me into coming on this plane," Kate quietly stated.

"We're fine...it's just a little turbulance," he replied.

"I hate you," she spat back.

"No you don't. But whatever you gotta tell yourself," he told her grinning.

"James I'm freaking scared and you're just sitting there making damn jokes," she answered.

"Freckles," he quietly began. "We're gonna be fine."

"Can I get you guys anything," the flight attendant asked approaching them.

"Yes!" Kate exclaimed. "I would like a vodka tonic please."

The flight attendant smiled as James made a face gesturing with his hand that she needed to be drunk. She handed Kate a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tonic. Kate nodded a thanks and opened the bottles.

James reached over and rested his hand on Kate's thigh. She grinned at him and pushed his hand away.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"No," she replied simply.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"I know what you're thinkin'," she told him. "No."

He smiled at her and shook his head. "I really have no idea what you're talking about Freckles. I was just trying to calm you down."

"Well joining the mile high club won't exactly calm me down," she said.

"Ya never know Freckles...it might be just the thing you need," he smiled again and reached over acting like he was going to grab her leg, but took her hand in his instead. He then let go of it almost as quickly and started rubbing the back of her neck with his thumb and fore-finger.

"James you're not being fair," she sighed.

"Hon, you're tense. Now," he began. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. If you wanna meet me in about...5 minutes, I would love to have the company."

"Don't hold your breath," she replied shaking her head.

He had been gone for about 5 minutes and Kate decided she would go find him to see if he was actually serious. When she arrived at the bathrooms, one of the doors snapped opened and she was pulled into the room. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"Are we really gonna do this?" he asked raising his eyebrows. Kate smiled back at him and kissed him.

"Yeah," she said quietly. "But we gotta do it quickly."

"Why?" he laughed.

"Cuz it stinks in here," she told him matter-of-factly.

James left the bathroom first and walked quickly back to his seat. Surprisingly when Kate returned to the seat she _was_ much more relaxed. James smiled at her when she sat down with a grin on her face.

"More relaxed ain'tcha?" he asked. She chuckled and smacked his arm.

The rest of the plane ride was fine with no turbulance and a smooth landing. They spent the week sitting on the beach relaxing, and just genuinely enjoying each other's company. Neither of them had really had a real vacation since they had returned from the island. On their last day there Kate and James had the beach almost to themselves. They were laying on the beach. Kate was reading a book that she had bought at the hotel gift shop. James looked out at the water.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" he asked. She finished the sentence she was reading and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Do you regret anything?" he inquired.

"What do you mean?" she retorted.

"Like I said. Do you regret anything? Have any regrets at all...in your entire life?" he asked.

"Just one," she sighed. He gestured for her to continue. "I regret those 3 years you missed with Dana...and the 5 you missed with Clem. How bout you?"

James removed the sunglasses from Kate's face and stared into her eyes.

"Nothing," he told her. "Not even those years I missed. I'll tell you why. Even though I missed out on a lot with my two girls, they turned out perfect without me."

"They are far from perfect," Kate laughed.

"Well they are to me. I'm not glad that I missed that time, I'm just thankful for the time I have left," he said.

* * *

When they arrived home Jack's car was in the driveway. James and Kate walked up to the house and before they could open the door it opened a crack and Clementine slipped out. 

"You can't go inside yet," she said.

"Well it's good to see you too Orange," James responded. Clementine laughed and jumped up to hug James. He put his arms around her and lifted her off her feet.

"What'd ya bring me?" she asked excitedly. Jacklyn and Jamie popped their heads out.

"Ok we're ready," they said in unison.

"Alright," Clem said. She opened the door wide and led them inside. The front hall was covered in balloons. They couldn't even see the floor. There was a large banner above the couch that said:

WELCOME HOME DADDY AND MOMMY/KATE!

The kids all ran up to them giving them hugs and kisses. Jacklyn leapt into James's arms. Jamie reached up for him too.

"Jack! It's my turn!" Jamie complained.

"Jamie, how bout you say hi to your mom?" Kate asked bending down and picking him up.

Clem took Jacklyn from James and set her down so that Dana could come over and hug him.

"Did you bring presents?" Dana whispered into James's ear.

"Freckles we have the most ungrateful kids," James replied with a laugh. "But of course we brought you presents."

They each got a t-shirt which was quickly tossed a side. Clementine got a pair of earings. Dana frowned, she wanted to get her ears pierced but Kate hadn't let her yet. She opened a small box and saw a pair of earings too.

"Mommy I don't have pierced ears remember?" she said. Kate smiled at her and winked. "I get to get them pierced!? Can we go tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kate laughed as Dana jumped into Kate's lap.

The twins opened their presents. Jacklyn got a doll, and Jamie got a truck. Immediately Jamie took Jacklyn's doll and threw it up in the air and caught it.

"Jamie!" Jacklyn whined. "You're gonna hurt her!"

"Hey Jack it's ok," Clem said soothingly. "She's ok. She just went on a ride. I promise that Jamie didn't hurt her. Now Jamie, give Jack her dolly back. You have that neat truck to play with."

Jamie didn't do as he was told right away. But when Clem and Dana took his truck and began to play with it pretending to have a really good time he forgot about the doll and took the truck back.

Kate and James looked at each other and then back at the kids. The adult Jack came out of the kitchen and gave them both hugs.

"Good to have you back," he replied.

"Uh Jack? Who the hell are these kids, and where did you put ours?" James asked.

"Oh they're sweet aren't they?" Jack said with a laugh. "I just told them for your first night back it might be nice if they all got along."

"How much did you pay them?" Kate asked with her hands on her hips.

"10 to the older ones, 4 to the little ones," Jack surrendered. Kate walked back over to where the kids were playing.

"Clementine Noelle, Dana Marie, Jacklyn Diane, and James Matthew, get your behinds over here," Kate sternly stated. "Did you make uncle Jack pay you to be nice to each other?"

"We didn't make him...he offered," Clementine replied with an innocent smile. Kate couldn't help but smile at her. After all it was nice having them all be civil to each other.

"Give him back his money," James said standing behind Kate.

"Alright," Dana sighed reaching into her pocket. The rest of the kids followed.

"No," big Jack said. "It's a gift. Keep it."

"Jack no," Kate told him. "They have to learn how to get along without being paid."

"Well fine, they can go back to being rotten, but they still get to keep the money," he replied.

"Thanks uncle Jack!" Clem and Dana exclaimed running from the room back to their room.

"N-" James began to protest, but they were already gone.

"I'm actually glad they're gone," Jack quietly stated. "I need to talk to you guys for a sec."

"Jamie and Jack please go back to your room," Kate said. "The grown ups have to to talk."

They both nodded and took their new presents back to their room.

"Is it about the kids? We're they good?" James asked.

"Oh yeah they were great," Jack told them. "James, it's about Clem."

"What about her? Is she ok?" Jame frantically questioned.

"Yes. James she's fine. I promise if something really wrong happened I would have called and told you guys. You know that," Jack replied calmly. "Cassidy called yesterday."

"What!" James practically yelled.

"Shh," Kate said putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll scare the kids."

"What did she say," James demanded. "Dammit! She hasn't called, written or even tried to contact us in 4 years, almost 5."

"I know, that's why this is so hard," Jack replied. "She's moving here."

"What do you mean she's moving here?" Kate asked before James could explode.

"Her job relocated her to Boston. She actually found a house already. She's planning on being here and settled in, in 2 weeks," Jack said.

"You've gotta be freaking kiddin' me," James answered.

"I'm not. But there's more," Jack said cautiously. Not hearing a reply he continued. "The house? It's kind of close."

"How close?" James said biting on his lip.

"You know the Carsons?" Jack asked.

"Yeah...they live across the-" James didn't have to finish his sentence. "She's gonna live across the street from us."

Jack nodded slowly. "I didn't tell Clem, because I thought you guys should. I mean I know it's going to be hard to explain things to her, but...I think you should definitely tell her."

James cleared his throat. "Kate, can you go and send her out. I think it's time for a father to daughter conversation...y'know without stepmom/mommy Kate."

Kate nodded and silently walked away. Without having to be told Jack followed her to the back room.

James sat on the couch and moved over when Clementine appeared.

"Hey Orange," he smiled. He swallowed hard as she sat down next to him.

"What's up dad?" she asked. James stared at her and blinked. "Dad?"

"Y'know you look more like your momma every day," he choked out.

"What's going on dad? You never talk about mom," she replied.

"I know. I'm sorry for that," he answered. "I'm sorry that she didn't stay in your life."

"Well she does send me a card every year on my birthday with $20," Clem told him.

"Since when?" he asked. "She's never sent it here."

"I know. She sends it to grandma. She told me not to tell you. I'm sorry that I never did, but I thought that you would be mad," Clem responded.

James let out a deep breath.

"Ok, well have you talked to grandma or your mom recently?" James asked her.

"Well physically I haven't talked to mom in over 4 years. Stay here a sec..." Clem got up and went to her room. About a minute later she returned with 4 cards. Each one was identical. It had flowers on it that and said "Happy Birthday to my little girl." The inside said "You're another year older, and I love you more each day. Love mom."

"See?" Clem began. "This shows how much she loves me. She can't even remember the damn card that she gets me each year. She just picks the same one. She never writes any kind of message. Grandma never says anything to me except I love you and Happy birthday. She never tells me how mom is doing, or if she has a boyfriend, or a new family. They don't give a shit about me. The only people who do are you and Kate."

"Well this is gonna be a whole lot harder to tell you then," James sighed.

"Then just tell me dad," she begged.

"Ok, well first of all don't think that I didn't notice you using the S word. You owe 25 cents to the swearing jar."

"Dammit," Clem smiled, obviously swearing on purpose.

"Hey, just because this year we gave you permission to use hell and damn doesn't mean that you can use them at any old time," James laughed slightly.

"Ok enough stalling, just please tell me what you need to tell me, it's killin' me," she replied. James nodded.

"Alright, so I guess Uncle Jack got a call while me and Kate were gone," he began. "Mom called. She said she was going to be moving up here."

"You've gotta be freaking kiddin' me," Clem stated. James smiled and chuckled.

"That's exactly what I said. And I wish I were baby," he said putting his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"How can she do this to me?" Clem half sobbed.

"I know. But ya know what I was thinkin'? Now you'll have your mom just in time for those pesky teenage years," James assured her.

"But I already have a mom to do that. Kate," she said quietly. Kate was sitting in the dark doorway and gave a sniffle at this remark.

"It's ok mommy Kate, I've known you were there the entire time," Clem chuckled. Kate stood up and headed over to the couch. She bent down and kissed Clem on the forehead.

"I mean you were my mom for the prime of my childhood," Clem told her smartly. James and Kate laughed. "What she was! You were!"

"Well we have two weeks to figure out what to do," James told Clem.

"Ok, well what if I don't want to see her?" Clem asked.

"It might be kind of impossible to avoid her completely seeing as she's gonna be living across the street from us but-" James was cut off.

"What!" Clem yelled. "That's not fair! Why the hell is she doing this dad?"

This time Clem let the tears come into her eyes and didn't care who saw her crying. Jacklyn had come out of her bedroom. She carefully came into the room.

"Clem is sad?" she asked quietly. Clem wiped the tears away and bent down to pick her up.

"Yeah Jack, Clem's sad," Clem responded.

"I make you all better," Jacklyn explained. She wrapped her arms around Clem's neck and gave her a big hug. Jacklyn leaned away from Clem who had her arms securely around Jack's waist.

"Knock knock," Jacklyn continued.

"Who's there?" Clem asked with a small sniffle.

"Orange," Jacklyn answered.

"Orange who?" Clem humored her.

"Orange you...silly!" Jacklyn replied. Clem couldn't help but smile at the 4 year old. It had been her favorite joke since her dad gave her the nickname of Orange. She lifted her back down to the ground.

"All better?" Jacklyn asked.

"Yep all better," Clem nodded. Jacklyn ran back to her room.

James and Kate both gave Clem hugs.

"You ok?" Kate asked.

"Not really, but whatever. This family has been through hell and back, we can get through my psycho mother moving in across the street right?" Clem asked.

"Yeah Orange, we can," James answered. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "But what did I just say about using those swear words?"

"Sweetie I think that we can let her off the hook for tonight," Kate said. James nodded.

"Besides you're one to talk dad, Mr. my favorite-swear-word-is-fu-" before she could finish James had put a hand over her mouth and gently shoved her towards the hallway to the bedrooms.

"'Night dad, and mommy Kate," she said coming back to give them both final hugs.

Clem began calling Kate, mommy Kate when she was 7 and had been given custody back to James and Kate. At first she was calling her that because she thought her real mom would be upset about her calling Kate, mom. Now it was just an on running joke with the family. Since Clem was now 11 she knew she was too old to call Kate, mommy Kate, but still did it on occasion as a joke.

"James," Kate began. "You're right. We do have perfect kids."

**R & R pretty please with sugar on top!**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'm so happy that people are liking this!

It had been exactly two weeks since James and Kate were home. James looked out of the front window and saw a moving truck in front of the house across the street. Kate came up behind him and put her arms around his middle. He sighed and turned around placing his chin on top of her head.

"Dad?" Clem said approaching them.

"Yeah," he replied looking at her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked. She pushed past James and Kate and looked out of the window. She scoffed and walked away from the window.

"I gotta go to work," James said kissing Kate on the nose. "Bye."

Kate made the kids breakfast and then loaded them into the car. She drove Clementine to the middle school and hugged her as she got out of the car.

"Jack is gonna pick you up today," Kate called after her. Clem nodded and ran toward a group of her friends.

Kate then dropped Dana off at the elementary school and took the twins to pre-school. When Kate came home she saw a figure standing on the front porch. Cassidy hopped off the step and greeted Kate at the car. She was holding a box with a pie inside.

"Kate," Cassidy said.

"Go away," Kate replied. 

"I brought you guys a pie," Cassidy told her.

"Yeah thanks, but no thanks," Kate glared at her and walked past her.

"I'm sorry," Cassidy said. "I'm really just sorry. Please let me see my daughter."

Kate spun around. "Ok...first of all 'your daughter'...where the hell have you been for the past 5 years. She hasn't seen you or heard your voice...the only thing she's gotten is a stupid card. One a year, and by the way it's the same card each year. You don't care about her."

"How dare you. You have no right-" Cassidy began, but was cut off by a hard slap in the face.

"How dare me? How dare you," Kate said. Cassidy put her hand on her cheek and began to walk away. Kate gripped on to her arm.

"No," she said. "You're not going anywhere. We're gonna have a little woman to woman."

"What did you want me to do Kate?" Cassidy replied. "She didn't want to live with me. She wanted you and James."

"Ok well maybe that's true, but maybe that's because we didn't spend every waking hour away from her. And I understand that you had to have a job...I did too for the first 3 years of Dana's life. But you prioritize. Instead of leaving her with a nanny all the time how about spending the weekend with her. I'm sure she hated living there without anyone to play with. Clem always had Dana here. And I'm sorry if she hurt your feelings but your cut her completely out of your life. You could have called her and written to her like James and I did," Kate practically said all that in one breath and took a deep breath when she was finished.

"I screwed up," Cassidy squeaked out.

"Yeah you did. You missed almost 5 years of her life. She'll be 12 next week...did you know that?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I seemed to remember that. Is she having a party?" Cassidy inquired.

"Yes. Her entire family is coming over. All the people who really care about her," Kate told her.

"Ok," Cassidy nodded. "Now I know I have no right to ask this, but do you think it would be alright if I stopped by for a couple minutes."

"I don't know," Kate stated. "I'm really gonna have to ask Clem and James about that."

"Why should James have anything to say about it. Clem is a big girl she can decide for herself," Cassidy spat.

"Excuse me," Kate started. "But you put him through hell and back. Now I know that he screwed you over big time, and I know how much that sucks, but he is her father. And honestly if he doesn't want you to come and ruin things for her and shake things up he has that right. Now for me it all depends on what she wants. She actually expressed to us that she wanted nothing to do with you."

Cassidy nodded, turned on her heal, and headed back to her house. Kate went into her own house and got dressed for work. Right now she was a hostess at Applebee's, but she was taking night classes at the University of Boston. Her goal was to become a criminal attorney so she could put scum bags like Wayne in jail.

That night when Kate came back from class James escorted her into the dining room. He covered her eyes and sat her down at the table.

"Bon apazite momma," Jamie said.

"It's apetite Jamie," Clementine corrected. "Ok so I made my decision about mom."

"Really?" Kate asked. "She actually came here today. She wanted to come to your party this weekend."

"Well..." Clem began. "The answer is no. I don't want to see her just yet. She stayed out of my life for pretty much 5 years. It would just be too hard."

"Ok," Kate answered. "What ever you want. As long as you're sure."

"I am," Clem said. "I mean seeing as though she lives across the street I know I'm not gonna be able to avoid her forever, but I'm going to as long as I can." 

Kate nodded and looked around the table at the rest of the family.

"Ok, it's like Jamie said bon apazite. Let's eat," she said.

Party Day

Kate invited everyone. Jack brought the cake and ice cream. When he drove up to the house he noticed a woman sitting on the front porch.

"Cassidy?" he asked.

"Hi," she gloomily replied.

"Lemme guess, you weren't invited so you're sitting here on the front porch waiting for someone to come out and invite you in...namely your daughter who you just wanted to make happy, but then didn't stay in touch with her?" Jack asked.

"Yeah that's pretty much it," she confessed.

"You know I would have pity for you, but man you're pathetic," Jack said. "What you need to do is go back over to your house. Maybe eventually your daughter will forgive you and let you back in her life, but for now just leave her alone."

Cassidy stood up and walked across the street. Clem came out of the house.

"Thanks Jack," she replied. "I was beginning to think she'd never leave."

"Clem," Jack began. "Ok now I know this isn't my place and I'm not the boss of you or your dad or whatever, but can I give you a piece of advice, coming from personal experience?"

"You think I should forgive and forget?" she asked.

"Well, maybe not forgive and forget, but I do think that you should go talk to her. I mean see if you can get back into her life before it's too late. I mean my dad and I we never really saw eye to eye, but one fight ruined our entire life. All I wanted to do is have my dad call me and want to be my dad again when I could have just as easily called him. And before we could make up he died. I just don't want that to happen with you and your mom. You may regret it the rest of your life," Jack gave Clem a pat on the back and entered the house. 

Clementine sat on the step and looked across the street. She reached up and put a hand on her forehead. The door opened startling her.

"Whatcha doin' out here. The birthday girl is missin' out on the party," James said. Clem chuckled and stood up.

"I'll be right back dad," Clem said jumping off the step and walking towards her mom's house. James balled his fists and went inside.

"Hey Jack!" he hollered entering the kitchen. "What exactly did you say to Clementine?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"You know damn well what I mean. She just went off to Cassidy's house," he sneered.

"I told her that she might regret it if she missed out on more time with her mom. Y'know I wish all the time that I hadn't missed those couple years with my dad, and those weren't even necessarily important years in my life, and now he's gone," Jack told him.

James took a step closer to Jack and pointed a finger at his face. "If she get's hurt..." James didn't finish his sentence but walked away and into the living room where the party guests were.

Clem took a deep breath and smoothed out her dress before ringing the bell at her mom's house. Cassidy opened the door.

"Look you don't have to-" she gasped when she saw Clem standing there before her.

"Hi mom," Clem whispered.

"You got so big!" Cassidy exclaimed with a lump in her throat.

"Yeah, that's what kids do mom. They grow up," Clem replied. "I'm in 7th grade now."

Cassidy nodded. She took a step toward her with open arms. Clem reluctantly stepped forward too and embraced her mom. Clem felt Cassidy shaking telling her that she was crying.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry that I just let you live here and didn't keep in contact. I was just really upset," Cassidy explained.

"It's ok...I had a dad and a mom," Clem told her coldly.

"I know. How is your life now...living with the Fords," Cassidy asked.

"Well actually I am a Ford now," Clementine said.

"What do you mean?" Cassidy questioned.

"I changed my name to Clementine Ford. I thought it sounded better," Clementine clenched her jaw. Cassidy nodded.

"So tell me about your life. Do you have good grades? A boyfriend?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes I have good grades," Clem replied. "No I don't have a boyfriend. Daddy told me that I couldn't have a boyfriend until I could drive...but Kate said when I got to high school. I think I'm gonna just wait till I have a guy I like. The boys in my classes now are stupid."

"Well sweetie that will continue till you're married and even past that," Cassidy replied.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend?" Clementine asked.

"Yeah," Cassidy answered. "Fiance actually."

Clementine stood up suddenly. "Ok well I'm gonna go back to my party," she informed Cassidy.

"Honey I have to know do you forgive me. Please can we just start where we left off? Can we try and be a family?" Cassidy begged.

"I'll think about it," Clem replied. "I guess it would be alright if you came to the party for a little bit. Not right now though. Come in like an hour. I have to tell Dad and Kate."

"Ok...I'll come over in around an hour. Maybe a little more than that so I have time to go buy you a present," Cassidy smiled. Clem nodded and quickly exited the house. 

Upon entering the house Jamie and little Jack ran over to her.

"Clemmy is back!" they yelled.

"How did things go?" James asked approaching her.

"I'm sorry dad, I just had to go over there. Jack talked to me about it. He knew I might regret things if I never forgave her," Clem responded.

"And believe it or not I do get that," James told her. 

"Ok well now that that's outta the way let's party!" she exclaimed. She made her way into the living room and blasted the stereo.

"Clem you gotta open your presents!" Dana excitedly said coming up to her.

"Ok," Clem answered. She sat on the floor and everyone piled the presents around her.

Hurley got her an iPod which both Kate and James thought was too much for a 12 year old, but they didn't argue. Claire and Charlie got her a gift certificate to the mall and told her that they would take her shopping and to the movies later that week. Sayid bought her a French to English dictionary because she was in French class. Jack gave her a collection of DVD's and a vintage stethoscope because she loved antiques. James and Kate got her the fleece jacket that she had been wanting since Christmas. Jacklyn gave her flowers that she had picked outside. Jamie gave her a piece of paper that said Silence Card (Dana helped him make it) he said that any time she wanted some peace and quiet she could use the silence card and Jamie would leave the room. And Dana gave her a book about Harry Potter. She loved all her gifts and hugged and kissed everyone.

"Look in the pocket of your jacket," James whispered into her ear when she hugged him. She giggled and went over to the pile of presents. She hadn't actually picked the coat up yet but when she did she noticed one side was significantly heavier than the other. She unzipped the pocket and pulled out an orange. Clementine glared at James but laughed.

"You're so lame dad!" she chuckled. "He gives me an orange for every holiday involving presents. Last year he gave me a bottle of orange soda."

"Well you're my little orange," he replied. She nodded and walked over to hug James again. Everyone continued to have fun at the party. The fact that Cassidy was going to be stopping by completely slipped Clementine's mind until they all heard a knock at the door.

"Oh crap! Dad!" Clementine exclaimed standing up. "I totally forgot to tell you...I told mom that she could come by for a little while."

James gave her a warning look.

"Sorry...it slipped my mind," Clem told him.

"It's alright Clem," Kate began. "Your dad isn't gonna get mad in front of all these people, and especially on your birthday. Are you?"

James smiled weakly and shook his head. He went to the door and opened it. Cassidy was standing there with a boquet of balloons and a large present. They all went silent as Cassidy entered. It was even the end of the cd that was playing. Clem gave a half smile to her mom. Cassidy came into the room and sat on the floor.

"How is everyone?" Cassidy offered weakly. Everyone remembered the court day. No one really liked her and they all began to ignore her. Cassidy patted the prestent sitting next to her telling Clementine to come open it. Clementine silently walked over to where Cassidy sat. She opened the gift. It was a TV. Clem just sat there and stared at it.

"Happy Birthday my little Orange," Cassidy said smiling. James stood up, but before he said anything Kate grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back down.

"Dad is the only one who's allowed to call me Orange," Clementine informed her curtly. Jamie raised his hand loudly.

"And me and Jack!" he blurted out.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I thought you liked that nickname," Cassidy said.

"Yeah, from dad. And I'm sick of all those baby names you keep calling me...baby, sweetie, honey, I'm not any of those things to you. You don't even know me!" Clementine retorted. "And by the way you can't buy my love by buying me a TV. I don't even want it. Take it back."

"I'll take it!" little Jack happily shouted. She went over to the TV and started scooting it across the floor using her head. It wasn't going very far. James walked over to the four year old and picked her up.

Clementine left the room and went back to her room.

"Clem! I'm sorry," Cassidy stood up and went to follow her. Kate reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't," she said. "I'm going to go see if she's ok. I really think it would be best if you stayed here...maybe even you could leave altogether."

"No," Cassidy replied. "I was invited by my daughter. I'll let you go talk to MY daughter, but I'm not leaving."

Kate ignored her and walked back to the bedrooms. She knocked on Clementine's door before entering.

"I don't remember saying you could come in," Clementine retorted.

"It's me," Kate replied sitting next to Clementine on the bed.

"Yeah I know. Sorry," she apologized. "I'm just mad."

"Yeah I really don't blame you," Kate told her. "But do you really want to let one thing that your mom said ruin your birthday party."

"She's not my mom," Clementine said. "You're more my mom than anyone ever has been."

Clementine sat up and wrapped her arms around Kate's neck. "Will you adopt me?" she sobbed.

Kate let out a small chuckle.

"I'm serious," Clementine told her. "I want you to be my legal mom. If anything ever happens to dad they'll make me go live with her and I don't want to."

"How did you know that?" Kate asked.

"What you didn't get to that chapter yet in your law book?" Clementine asked.

"Well yes. I mean I knew that...I just wondered how you did," Kate said.

"Cuz I read your law book...well not the whole thing, but the part about adopting and kids," Clementine replied.

"You were able to understand a college text book?" Kate asked.

"That's not the point. The point is, if dad dies, then mom gets custody right?," Clem told her.

"Yeah hon, if she wants it, then yeah," Kate said.

"That sucks!" Clem exclaimed. "I don't want to go live with her! Can't you adopt me?"

"Well the only way that I can adopt you is if your mom gives up her rights completely," Kate explained to her.

"Great, she'll never agree to that," Clem scoffed.

"Well Clem I don't think you'll have to worry about anything happening to dad. He'll be fine. And when you're 18 then you can do whatever. And ya know if something happens to your mom then most likely she's leaving everything to you," Kate said.

"Well we can only hope," Clementine replied.

"Clementine Noelle Ford!" Kate said angerly. "That is not nice. I know that she's hurt you, but you don't really mean that."

"Yeah I know," Clementine said.

"I'm sure she really does mean well," Kate told her.

"You're defending her?" Clementine asked. "Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Yours of course," Kate answered. "And I'm not necessarily defending her. I just think that you should try to hear her out. I mean she wants to get to know you again. I think she just wants you to like her again."

"Well buying me a TV and calling me a special nickname that is only for dad isn't gonna do it," Clementine responded.

"I agree," Kate said.

"Ok ladies, enough girl talk. Orange has to come back out and have some dinner," James informed them appearing at the door.

"We're comin', we're comin'!" Clem smiled at her dad. "Is she gone?"

"Nope, sorry Orange," James told her. "Hey don't blame me. I knew you shouldn't have invited her."

"Whatever. Kate's right. She can't ruin my birthday," Clem said. She left the room with Kate and James following her.

"Ok dinner time!" Clem exclaimed coming back into the living room. Everyone followed her into the kitchen and began to get food. After dinner everyone started to leave. After everyone was gone Kate, James, and Clem sat on the couch together. None of them paid attention to the fact that Cassidy was still there. The other kids were already in bed sleeping.

"I'm tired," Clem said after spotting Cassidy out of the corner of her eye. "Good night dad. Goodnight Kate. Please think about what we talked about. I'd really love to be able to call you mom."

She hugged both Kate and James and gave them kisses and a large smile. She glared back at her real mom and went back to her room.

"What was she talkin' about?" Cassidy asked.

"She wants me to adopt her," Kate said.

"What?" Cassidy asked. "You can't adopt her when she already has a living mother."

"Actually I could if you signed over your rights," Kate explained. "She really wants me to, but she knew that you'd never go for it. But ya know, it might be the perfect birthday present for her instead of that TV tha she doesn't want."

Cassidy pursed her lips. "I think I'll be going," Cassidy said. "See ya later neighbors."

She picked up the tV, left the house and slammed the door behind her.

"So what do you think? Will she sign over her rights as a birthday present?" Kate asked.

"I dunno. Maybe she'll surprise us," James answered.

PLEASE R & R! 


	15. Chapter 15

"Kate!" Clem yelled into the house. She threw her backpack in the corner and slammed the door. "Kate!" 

Kate ran towards the front door.

"What are you doing home from school? It's only 12," Kate questioned.

"I got a ride from my friend's dad," Clem told her. "I'm done. Just done."

"Done with what? Come here sweetie," Kate guided her into the living room and sat her down.

"Ok so I told you how my mom has a fiance right?" Clem asked. Kate nodded. "Well what mom failed to tell me was that her fiance has a son my age."

"Lemme guess he was in one of your classes?" Kate said.

"Try 4 out of the 6," Clem scoffed. "I bet she did that on purpose."

"Well was she there at school?" Kate asked.

"No, but he came and sat down next to me because it happened to be one of the only free seats in my first hour. So he sits down next to me and starts talking about his future step mother...who by the way he calls her his step monster which I find quite amusing," Clem paused. "Then he starts telling me about his new neighborhood and I ask him his address and sure enough..."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Kate replied. "But please explain to me how you got home. You just got into the car of someone that we don't know?"

"No," Clem began. "Megan was going home because she had a doctor's appointment. When I saw her waiting for her dad...I asked if I could have a ride home."

Kate nodded. "Well you know that you can't just drop out of school because your future whatever you want to call him step brother I guess," Kate responded.

"This sucks," Clem scoffed.

"I agree," Kate said.

"You know what's the worst part?" Clem asked. "He's really cute."

Kate chuckled and put an arm around Clem.

"Do you mind if I go talk to her? My mom I mean?" Clem asked.

"Well if you want to go talk to her you definitely should," Kate agreed. Clem leaned forward and kissed Kate on the cheek, then disappeared through the front door.

When she began to walk toward the house a man exited carrying a briefcase.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah...well no...I'm just gonna go knock on the door," Clem awkwardly stated walking past him.

"You must be Cassidy's little girl. You look a lot like her," the man told her.

"Yeah thanks for reminding me," She gave him a small smile. "Hey! Are you Sean's dad?"

"Yes I am. He in one of your classes?" he asked. She nodded and he gave a smile that was identical to his son's. She knocked on the door and waited for her mom to appear.

"Clementine!" Cassidy exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you in school?"

"Actually I came here to ask_ you_ questions," Clem explained. "What do you think you're doing? Why did you enroll your future step son in over half of my classes?"

"Hey that wasn't my doing. I didn't have anything to do with that," Cassidy replied.

"How convenient for you," Clem said. "Well just so you know I'm planning on trying to get emancipated or whatever the hell the word is from you."

"Well your dad already has custody of you. What more do you want?" Cassidy asked.

"I want Kate to be my legal mom," Clem glared at her. "I mean it would be the best thing you could do for me...besides the decision 5 years ago to let me live with them."

"I have a question for you then," Cassidy started. "If I do that for you...will you still come over and visit me. Acknowledge that I will always be a part of you?"

"I would do pretty much anything to have Kate be my legal mom. I mean she has been for 5 years. It's a big part of my life considering I'm only 12," Clem replied. After about a minute Cassidy nodded.

"I'll sign over my rights under one condition," she said.

"Only one?" Clem asked. "Name it."

"You come over here once a week for dinner," Cassidy sniffed.

"Once a week?!" Clem exclaimed. "Are you freaking nuts?"

"Ok...maybe that _is _a little excessive...ok. How about once a month?" Cassidy compromised.

"Could dad and Kate come sometimes...and the kids?" Clem asked.

"Yeah if they wanted to," Cassidy agreed.

"Ok," Clem nodded. "But the dinners won't start till everything is final." Cassidy nodded and held out her arms for Clem to hug her. As much as she didn't want to she did and then stood up and left.

She came back inside her own house excidedly.

"Kate!" she screamed happily.

"What?" Kate giggled coming into the room.

"I mean mom..." Clem replied with a small lump reaching her throat.

"What?" Kate repeated.

"She told me she'd sign her rights to you," Clem said with a large smile on her face that was contorting from the tears that were beginning to form in Clem's eyes.

"Oh my god!" Kate exclaimed. She also had tears in her eyes. She pulled Clem into a hug.

"There's just one thing," Clem stated rubbing her eyes. "She wants me to come to her house once a month for dinner."

"Oh," Kate replied nodding.

"But hey that will let me get the chance to know Sean," Clem smiled and raised her eyebrows.

* * *

It took about a month for all the paper work to go through. Clem hopped out of Jack's car and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks for the ride," she said skipping up to the mail box. She flipped through the mail and came to a letter with the return address from the state of Massachusetts. It was addressed to Katherine Ford. She ran into the house.

"Kate!" she exclaimed coming into the house. "I think it's here."

Kate took the envelope from her and eagerly ripped into it. She read the letter to herself and then smiled at Clementine.

"It's done. I'm your legal mother," Kate told her. Clem jumped up and hugged her standing on her tip toes. Kate and Clem sat on the couch watching TV together. Dana came home from school about an hour after Clem did. The twins were already home from preschool, but they were playing in their room.

"When is dad gonna be home?" Clem asked.

"Clem. Dad comes home at the same time every single night. It hasn't changed in the 5 years that you've been living here," Kate replied.

"Ok...so like 2 more hours?" Clem asked.

"Yeah about 2 hours,"Kate said.

There was a knock on the door and Kate jumped up to answer the door.

"Is my...well I guess she's your daughter now. But is Clementine here?" Cassidy asked. Kate nodded and moved aside to let Cassidy enter.

"Clem," Cassidy began. "I wondered if you would join us for dinner tonight?"

"Actually, Kate was planning on making a celebration dinner for tonight," Clem said. Seeing the upset look on Cassidy's face Clementine followed her to the door. "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Well if it's ok with Ka- well your mom," Cassidy answered. Kate nodded.

"Thank you," Cassidy replied.

"Hey, how 'bout I come over tomorrow?" Clementine asked.

"I'd like that," Cassidy nodded.

That night at dinner it was very awkward. Clementine tried to loosen things up by talking about school and the fact that her very first dance was going to be coming up.

"So do you have a date?" Dana asked trying to play along with her.

"No not yet. It's in about a week. There's this guy at school that I kinda have a crush on but I don't think he even knows I exsist," Clem replied.

"Well then he's pretty dumb cuz doesn't he sit next to you in your homeroom?" Dana asked. "And with dad's good looks..."

Dana was cut off by both Kate and Clem lightly kicking her.

"What?" she asked. Then she noticed the look on Cassidy's face and understood. "Oh sorry Miss Phillips I forgot...but Clem looks like you too!"

After dinner Cassidy pulled Clementine aside.

"This can be considered one of our monthly dinners. You don't have to come over tomorrow if you don't want to," Cassidy told her.

"Thanks, but I think maybe it will be good. I mean dad kinda explained it to me...he told me that I have to be like an adult. He said that I shouldn't shut you out of my life. And since you _are_ still my mom so to speak and all you want to do is be part of my life I should try to get to know you again," Clem said.

"Are you going to start calling Kate mom?" Cassidy asked.

"I dunno probably. I mean she is my mom," Clem replied. "I mean you're a complete stranger to me. I just want to try and take things slowly with you."

"I guess I understand that," Cassidy said. She turned to leave and then turned back towards Clementine. "Ya know I was talkin' to Sean the other day and believe me...he knows you exsist. He likes you too."

"Please don't say anything to him," Clem gasped.

"Don't worry...Goodnight Clementine," Cassidy smiled.

"G'night...is it ok if I still call you mom too...I mean it might be kinda weird to just all the sudden start calling you Cass," Clem said. Cassidy nodded and left the house.

Kate and James came up behind Clementine.

"I'm really proud of you hon," Kate stated.

"Me too Orange," James smiled.

"Thanks...being an adult sucks," Clementine informed them matter-of-factly.

"Yeah sometimes it really does," Kate chuckled. Clem walked over to her parents hugged them and went back to her bedroom.

"It really does," Kate repeated to James.


	16. Chapter 16

Clem awkwardly looked at the food on her plate. She watched as Cassidy served Sean and his dad food. 

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," Clem said standing up. "Where's the restroom?"

Sean pointed down the hall. "First door on the right," he smiled. Clem smiled too and headed down the hall. She went into the bathroom and looked at her face in the mirror. She quickly fixed her hair and went back to the table. When she approached the table she noticed that Cassidy and Sean were arguing about something.

"You're not my mom!" Sean yelled. "Jeez dad why of all the people in Maimi did you have to pick Cassidy the bitch Phillips."

Clem stiffled a small laugh that began to escape her lips.

"Sean go to your room," the dad said.

"No way, I'm not done eating yet. Can we all just shut up? Clementine is going to be back any second," Sean stated.

"Ok fine, but only because I don't want to make things worse for her," Cassidy replied. "If you don't stop being such a little brat then I'm gonna have to ground you."

"You can't ground me, only my dad can do that," Sean told her. "God no wonder Clem didn't want you as a mother, you're such a-"

Clementine cleared her throat and walked back to her seat.

"Clem I don't think we ever actually introduced you to Sean's dad...this is Jim," Cassidy said.

"Jim...as in James?" Clem asked.

"Yeah that's my real name, but only my mother calls me James," Jim told her. Clem glared at Cassidy.

"So are you kids going to the dance this weekend?" Cassidy asked. Clem dropped her fork. Her cheeks turned pink, and she didn't answer Cassidy's question.

"Sean are you gonna go?" Jim asked him.

"Yeah I think so," He said. "I think I'm gonna go with Stacy."

Clementine's cheeks went from a light pink to a dark shade of maroon.

"I have an idea, why don't you two go together?" Cassidy offered.

"Jeez Cassidy could you be a little more obvious?" Sean asked.

"What you like her, she likes you...what's the problem?" Cassidy said. Now it was Sean's turn to have his cheeks change colors.

"Dad! I told you _not_ to tell Ms. I-can't-keep-a-secret-to-save-my-life!" he yelled. "Ok now I'm done. I'm going to my room."

"Sit back down young man, you are being very rude to our guest," Jim replied.

"No, just stop! See ya tomorrow Clem," he quickly stated running back to his room.

The remaining members of the group finished dinner in almost silence. After dinner Clem made her way back to her house, ran back to her room and flopped on to her bed. Kate and James watched her go back to her room.

"I'll go talk to her," James sighed. Kate looked at Jamie and Jack who were sitting on the floor playing. They looked up at her and laughed as she made a face at them.

James carefully entered the room. He saw Dana trying to talk to Clem.

"Dana why don't you go and play with the twins?" he whispered.

"Dad I'm almost 10, if you want me to leave all ya gotta do is ask," she informed him.

"Well alright, can you please leave so I can talk to Clem?" he asked.

"It's my room too!" Dana mock whined. James glared at her. "I'm outta here."

Dana skipped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"What's goin' on? I take it dinner didn't go well?" he asked sitting on Dana's bed across from Clementine.

"It was a disaster!" she said. "Mom really embarrassed me and Sean. He's never gonna talk to me again."

"I'm sure he'll talk to you again," James assured her.

"I just-" Clem began. "Maybe this whole dinner once a month thing was a bad idea."

"Well maybe you could tell Cassidy that next time you want it to just be you and her," James suggested.

"Yeah, maybe next time it can be her, you and me," Clem said.

"Ok don't worry, everything will work out," James replied. Clem nodded and stood up, following James out of the room. When they came into the living room Clem saw Sean sitting on the couch. Kate wasn't in the room, but she appeared moments later with a can of Coke.

"Thank you Mrs. Ford," he responded.

"Oh please call me Kate. Mrs. Ford makes me sound like an old lady," she chuckled.

"Oh believe me you don't look like an old lady," he flirted lightly. Kate smiled at him and then noticed James and Clementine standing in the doorway.

"Ok so I have a riddle for you guys," she said squatting in front of the twins. "What is 4 years old, late for bed, and the two cutest kids in this house?"

"We are!" they both chimed leaping into Kate's arms. She picked both of them up and carried them toward James and Clem.

"Clem can we have a hug and kiss?" Jamie asked. Clem laughed and hugged both kids and kissed them each on the cheek.

"Night night!" they both said.

"Night night," Clem said coming into the living room and sitting next to Sean.

"Do you want to help me put the kids to bed?" Kate asked James. "Then after that we can go to bed."

Dana had been coming back through the hallway after Clem told her to scram.

"You two are gross," she told them going into her room and shutting the door.

"Are you sure that your boyfriend won't mind?" James said referring to Sean.

"He's 12 and horny. And he seems to like our daughter anyway," she informed him walking into the twins' room, James followed her.

"What are you doin' here?" Clem asked Sean.

"I just wanted to know a couple things," Sean began. "One...are you alright?"

"Yeah fine," Clem replied. "A little embarrassed."

"Was Cassidy telling the truth?" Sean asked. "Do you like me?"

Clem didn't say anything. Sean looked at her and gave her a fast kiss on the lips.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

"K," he replied. "See ya tomorrow."

He quickly left the house. Clem stayed sitting on the couch.

"YES!" she exclaimed. She stood up and ran towards her bedroom. On the way there she bumped into James and Kate who were leaving the twins' room.

"He kissed me!" she yelled. She gave them both hugs and kisses and went into her room.

"Well," James said. "I have no clue what to even say to that."

"He kissed her?" Kate inquired.

"She's not dating till she's 30," he said leading them into the bedroom.

"I think it's kinda late. Sounds to me like she might have her first boyfriend," Kate informed him.

"I don't even want to think about when Dana starts dating," James said.

They got into bed and James put an arm around Kate.

"I want her to stop growing up," James whispered.

"Well generations of fathers have been saying that, but it happens," Kate said. "She'll be fine."

"If that kid breaks her heart..." James stated.

"Well if he does we'll be here to put the pieces back together. Every girl has a first broken heart," Kate said. "But you have to let her go sometime."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied.

"It's just a school dance," Kate chuckled. "It'll be great. We'll take pictures, and give her a 10 o'clock curfew."

"9:00," James argued.

"The dance probably won't even be over till 9:00," she sighed. "Let's just talk about it in the morning."

"Fine," he said. He turned her face toward him and kissed her.

**A/N: R & R's are always nice! MUAH! LOVE YA.**


	17. Chapter 17

Jack, James, and Kate sat on the couch waiting for Clementine to emerge from her bedroom. Dana skipped over to them. 

"May I present Clementine Ford?" she said with a giggle.

Clementine walked through the hallway door. She was wearing a cute skirt, and shirt. The skirt looked too short for James's taste so he stood up.

"Are you seriously going to wear that?" he asked.

"Dad!" Clementine exclaimed. "Come on! I'm 12."

"James," Kate stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. "She looks fine. You should see some of the outfits that I wore when I was her age."

"Come on Freckles, you've always said what a tom boy you were," James argued. "I think you should go put on a longer skirt."

"Mom!" Clementine exclaimed looking at Kate. "I've always wanted to say something like that. It kinda felt good. Mom!"

Kate and James couldn't help but laugh.

"Ok let's take a vote...who thinks that Orange needs to change?" James asked. He looked at Jack and Kate.

"Hey. Jack doesn't count," Clementine said. She looked at Jack. "Nothin' personal Jack, but you're not really my parent."

"Well you're lucky because I agree. This is between you three," Jack agreed.

"Thanks," Clem replied.

"James, she looks fine, and Sean will be here any second to pick her up," Kate said.

"Fine," James answered. "Have fun."

He walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dad!" she exclaimed. "Did he mess my makeup up Kate?"

"No," Kate laughed. "You look really pretty."

Clem smiled and then ran toward the door when there was a knock.

"Hey," she answered the door.

"Hey," Sean replied. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Clem told him.

"Clementine," Kate approached them. "Do you mind if we take some pictures?"

"Ugh," Clem began. "Come on Kate. We just wanna go."

"Humor us," Kate grinned. Clem rolled her eyes and walked with Sean back into the house.

After they took pictures James, Jack, and Kate walked the two teenagers to the door.

"Have her home by 8:30," James half joked.

"Dad!" Clementine stated.

"Just kidding," James said. The three adults went back into the living room.

"I can't believe my first little girl is going to her first dance," James sighed sitting down. "It went by so fast."

"I know," Kate whispered. "It seems like just yesterday we were fighting to keep her and now..."

"How weird is it gonna be when Dana starts dating? Or better yet Jamie and Jacklyn?" Jack replied.

"Jamie and Jack aren't ever going to date," James answered. "They're my only two babies that I've been with from the beginning."

"Sweetie I really hate to break it to you, but keeping the kids from dating isn't going to keep them from growing up and becoming teenagers," Kate insisted.

"Way to burst my bubble," James leaned his head against Kate's shoulder.

"Well you guys could always have another one," Jack joked.

"Not a bad idea doc," James answered.

"Thanks Jack," Kate scoffed. "As much as I miss having babies around I really don't want another one. That would put us at 5 kids."

"Unless we had twins again. Maybe this time we can go for triplets," James laughed.

"Please tell me you're kidding," Kate said. "Besides I'm too old."

"What do you mean you're too old?" James asked.

"I'm 36 years old James," Kate told him. "I don't know if I can do it again."

"Come on don't you miss babies?" James asked.

"I just told you I did," Kate replied.

"Well?" James leaned over and kissed her.

"Jeez," Jack sighed. "You two really are gross."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kate asked.

"Dana was telling me how gross you were being a couple nights ago, and now I can see what she was talking about," Jack said.

"Sorry," James replied in a non-apologetic tone.

Around 9:30 Clementine came in to the house.

"Bye Sean. See ya Monday in class!" Clementine called. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to Kate and James. Jack had gone home. He had to wake up at 4 to go to the hospital.

"Well how was the dance?" Kate asked nudging her.

"It was fun," Clementine answered. "We had fun."

"Great," James said. He put an arm around her and gave her a short squeeze.

"Mom was there," Clementine sighed. "She was a chaperone. How could you ever have stood living with that woman dad? She's so annoying."

"Well that's why it didn't work," James lied.

"I thought that it didn't work because you stole her money," Clementine said.

"That too," James replied with a small smirk.

"Anyway, she asked me to be in her wedding. She wants me to be a bridesmaid," Clementine told them. "Maid of honor actually."

"Really?" Kate asked. "Aren't you a little young to be a maid of honor?"

"That's what I said," Clementine replied. "But apparently Sean is gonna be the best man so...I'm gonna do it. I dunno it might be fun. She said you guys could come to the wedding."

That night James and Kate talked about what to do about the wedding.

"I really think it'll be awkward. Going to Cassidy's wedding," James said.

"Yeah I agree, but we should be there for Clem. I mean how awkward do you think it's gonna be for her?" Kate answered.

"Yeah you're right," James replied. "I just don't want there to be some fight, or weird thing goin' on. I dunno. It should definitely be interesting."

"Well our lives have been full of interesting moments. It's just somethin' to add to it," she said.

There was a knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in," Kate called.

Clementine slipped into the room.

"So I have a really random question to ask you," Clementine began. "Can Sean spend the night here tonight?"

"Are you freakin' nuts?" James said staning up.

"Dad please calm down and don't embarrass me," Clementine told him. "Look Cassidy and Jim are fighting. He doesn't want to stay there tonight."

"They're not even married and they're already having major blow-out fights?" James asked. "They're going to have a great marriage."

"Dad," Clem sighed.

"I'm sorry Clem but I'm gonna have to agree with your dad on this one," Kate said. "I don't think he should spend the night tonight. He can come over tomorrow and hang out, but you guys are too young to be having co-ed sleep overs."

"Kate...he can sleep on the couch. I just don't want him to have to spend the night there," Clem argued.

Kate stood up and walked into the living room.

"Please Mrs. Ford I can't go back there," Sean replied when he saw Kate.

"Do your dad and Cassidy know you're here?" Kate asked.

"No," Sean looked at his feet. Kate picked up the phone and dialed.

"Jim?" Kate asked. "I wanted to let you know that Sean is here right now...yes...yeah don't worry I'll send him home."

"Don't make him go home Kate!" Clementine begged.

"Honey I have to. Your dad wants you home right now," Kate said.

"Did he sound mad?" Sean asked.

"Are you afraid of him Sean?" Kate inquired. "Does he yell at you or hit you?"

"No. Nothing like that. I just don't like going home to all that fighting," Sean replied.

"Ok well why don't you go home? You can come over here tomorrow for dinner if you'd like," Kate told him.

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Ford. I mean Kate," Sean smiled.

* * *

When Kate came home from picking Dana up from school Clementine was already there. Sean wasn't with her.

"He's moving," Clementine said as Kate entered the house.

"What are you talking about?" Kate soothed. She sat down next to her.

"Sean is moving," Clementine replied. "Last night when he came home Jim told him that he's not going to marry mom anymore and they're moving next week."

"Wow next week, that's really soon," Kate said.

"It sucks," Clementine answered.

"Yeah I know," Kate put an arm around her. "But ya know even if he is moving you'll still see him at school. You can still hang out."

"We're not gonna be able to see each other," Clementine began. "They're moving to Michigan."

"Oh well I guess that will be a problem. But hey you can still call each other and e-mail," Kate offered.

"Yeah I guess," Clementine said. "And it's not like he was my boyfriend anyway. But it just really sucks."

* * *

It had been about a month since Sean and his dad had moved out. Cassidy decided that she was going to move too. She thought that the house was too big for one person. She had moved into an appartment near by. She didn't see Clementine as much, but still talked to her and kept in touch.

Kate was sitting on the couch waiting for James to get home from work. When he came in to the house the kids all ran up to him and hugged him.

"James we need to talk," Kate said to him.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah I think it will be. Come back to the bedroom," she replied.

"Alright," he whispered leaning toward her.

"You guys are so gross!" Clementine exclaimed. "I can't believe after 8 years of being together you're still all over each other."

When they entered the bedroom Kate sat on the bed.

"What's up?" James asked.

"So you know that I went to the doctor today right?" she began.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Well I didn't tell you what kind of doctor. I went to see Dr. Mayberry," she replied.

"Ok," James nodded. He paused for a minute. "Wait isn't that the doctor that delivered the twins?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Oh," he whispered. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

Kate closed her eyes and let out a deep breath. "Yeah," she hesitated.

"Well, ok," he replied. "We're having another kid."

"Are you ok with it?" she asked.

"Yeah," he assured her. "You were the one that was all 'i'm too old'. Are you alright with it?"

"Yeah I'm excited," she told him. "I've always kinda wanted a big family. I mean I never had any siblings and it was always so lonely and boring."

"I know what you mean. I was an only child too. When I was eight and moved in with my aunt and uncle they were trying to have a kid, but they never did," he said. "I moved out when I was 15 cuz my uncle kicked me out when I dropped outta school."

"I love you," Kate whispered.

"I love you too Freckles," he answered. "So...did you tell the kids yet?"

"No I figured we'd tell them together," Kate told him. James stood up and opened the door. Clementine backed away from the door.

"What the hell are ya doin'?" James asked.

"Well when Kate told you that she had something to say...I dunno. Congratulations?" she tried to save herself at the end.

"Clem...it's not nice to eaves drop...But thank you," Kate calmly stated.

"Kate and dad are havin' another one!" Clementine yelled through the house. Kate and James sighed and went in to the twins' room.

"Clem told us that you were having another baby," Jamie said. "Is it true?"

"Yeah," Kate informed them. "I'm gonna have a baby."

"Yay!" Jack exclaimed. "I can boss the baby around like Dana bosses me around."

Kate smiled at the little girl and then up at James.

**Please R & R.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok so this chappy is really long because I just couldn't stop writing. Everytime I went to end it, it just didn't seem like the right time to leave off...and plus I kept thinking of ideas that I didn't want to forget so sorry it's so long, but I love when chappy's are long so maybe so will you.**

Jack was over at Kate and James's house for dinner. James wasn't home yet. Clementine was with Cassidy, Dana was at a friends house. The friend had a sister the twins' age so the twins went to play there. Jack and Kate were sitting on the couch waiting for James to get home. Kate was about 7 months and a week pregnant.

"How have you been feeling lately?" Jack asked.

"To tell you the truth, crappy," Kate responded. "I haven't been feeling well in the past couple days."

"Have you talked to your doctor about it?" Jack said.

"It's nothing. Just the flu. I'll be fine," Kate answered.

"Well I think if you don't feel better in a couple days you should definitely go in and have them look at you," Jack told her.

"Ok I will. I promise," Kate assured him. Jack nodded.

"Wait," Jack began. "Didn't you feel like you had the flu when you went into labor with the twins?"

"Yeah," Kate replied. "But I know I'm not going into labor it's too early."

"Kate babies are born prematurely all the time," Jack informed her. "I think I should take you to the doctor."

"I-" Kate began, and then she saw the determined look on Jack's face. "Alright. They're just gonna send me home, but since it'll make you happy."

"Thank you," Jack answered.

* * *

"I think that we should check you in," the doctor informed Jack and Kate. "Just to be on the safe side." 

"Jack, will you go call-" Kate began.

"No problem," Jack interrupted. "I'll be right back."

Jack had been gone for about 10 minutes when he returned with a vacant look on his face.

"What's goin' on Jack?" Kate asked. "Did you talk to James? Is he coming?"

"Huh?" Jack asked. "Oh yeah."

"Jack?" Kate grabbed his arm. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jack lied. "James will be here."

"Dr. Shephard," a nurse poked her head in. "You said to come get you when we had more information about the-"

"Yes," Jack jumped up and walked with the nurse out of the room. He was gone for another 5 minutes. When he came back in the room Kate stared at him.

"Jack what the hell is happening? Where is James, and why do you look like your dog just died?" she asked. "You have to tell me."

Jack sat down next to the bed and took Kate's hand. "James was in a car accident," he quietly stated.

"What?!" Kate practically screamed.

"Kate you have to keep calm," Jack said. "It's why I didn't tell you before because I didn't want you to worry."

"Well is he ok?" Kate asked.

"I don't know," Jack told her honestly. "I told them to keep me updated. Right now he's in surgery."

"What about the kids?" Kate inquired. "They don't know I'm here."

"Don't worry, I called Clementine and told her to pick up Dana, Jamie and Jacklyn from their play date. So when Cassidy brings Clem home she said she'd pick the other kids up," Jack said.

"Thanks Jack," Kate answered.

"Everything is gonna be ok," Jack tried to assure her. "James...he's a fighter. I mean come on after everything that he survived on the island. And he wasn't in on of the top hospitals in the country then. Don't worry."

"Yeah well, I'm gonna worry," Kate replied.

"I know," Jack sighed.

"I just don't get why all this bad crap keeps happening to this family. Are we being punished?" Kate asked.

"Oh hon, I don't think you guys are being punished. I don't know why bad things keep happening to you, but it has nothing to do with you as people. Since the plane crashed on the island both you and James have changed as people. You _both_ have become better people. It took James a little longer than you, but..." Jack handed Kate a tissue as she began to cry.

"I don't know how I'm gonna do this alone," she sobbed. "I didn't even know if the two of us could handle it, but I _know_ I won't be able to do it by myself."

"Kate," Jack quietly began. "Don't-Don't think like that. You have to be positive and keep calm. If nothing else for the baby."

There was a knock on the door and the nurse entered. She bent over and whispered something into Jack's ear. He nodded and followed her outside.

"Jack!" Kate cried. "Come back, tell me what is happening. Jack, please!"

Kate frowned and let out a small sob.

"I will be right back, I promise that when I come back I will tell you everything that I know," he said walking out of the room. Kate sniffled and put a hand on her forehead. She looked at all the monitors she was hooked up to. She spotted her purse on the chair by the bed and reached over to pick it up. She rumaged through the purse and found her cell phone. She had 2 unheard messages so she decided to check them.

James's Voice:  
Kate, hey it's me. It's about noon. You didn't answer the house phone so I was a little worried. I just realized that you were probably taking Dana and the twins to their friends house, but I don't know why you're not answering you're cell phone...you're probably having an affair (he laughed). I don't know who you'd be sleeping with because you know that I'm the best you're ever gonna get. I love you Freckles. I'll see ya when I get home.

Kate laughed and sobbed at the same time. She put her hand to her mouth and began to cry again. She remembered Jack's word about keeping calm for the baby and forced herself to stop crying.

"Next message" resounded in her ear.

Dana's voice:  
Mom it's Dana. (in the background she could hear the twins yelling), and Jack and Jamie. I just got a call from Clementine that said Cassidy was gonna come get us instead of you. Is everything ok? Is it the baby? Why can't dad or Jack come get us? Please call Molly's house to let me know what's going on and why you and daddy can't come get us. Bye.

Kate took a deep breath and hung up her phone. She put it back in her purse and tossed the purse on the chair. It didn't land on the chair but rather on the floor spilling out all the contents. Kate carefully got out of bed and began picking up the random items. When she was done she noticed the final item had gone under the bed. She reached for it, and looked at the item in her hand. It was a family picture taken by Jack at the house. Clementine was missing from it. Kate remembered the day like it was yesterday. They had decided to take a family picture and Clementine had been with her mom. James was holding both twins on his lap. They were both about 1 year old and squirming on his lap. Dana was laughing at James who was trying everything to make the twins sit still and smile at the same time. Kate sat on the floor and brought her hand back up to her face and began sobbing. The heart monitor that she was hooked up was beeping, but Kate didn't seem to notice it. The door swung open and a nurse walked into the room.

"Mrs. Ford you need to get back in bed," the nurse stated simply. She noticed that Kate was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I can't lose him!" she screamed. "I can't."

She was sobbing and still not getting up to get back in bed.

"Katherine you need to get back in the bed," the nurse tried to soothe.

"Did you go to the Jack Shephard school of bedside manner?" Kate said through sobs.

"Hey I resent that," Jack replied entering the room. "What happened Kate?"

He went over to her and helped her to her feet and back into bed. Kate handed him the picture that she was still gripping. Jack bent over and hugged her. He nodded to the nurse telling her that everything was under control.

"Katherine I'll be back to check on your baby in about 15 minutes, and you really need to try to calm down. You have to bring your heart rate down or we might have to sedate you. It's all for the baby," the nurse told her as she left the room.

"Is he ok Jack? Please you have to talk to me," she murmured. She wiped the tears off of her face.

"He's ok," Jack sighed.

"But?" Kate asked.

"He's out of surgery, He had two cracked vertebrae" Jack quietly answered. "They did everything they could, but James may never walk again."

Kate nodded slowly. "Yes he will," she sniffled. "Like you said...he's a fighter. He will get through it."

"I just wanted to warn you of that," Jack said.

"Which vertebrae?" Kate asked. "If he will be paralyzed where?"

"Well that's the one fortunate news," Jack began. "From the waist down."

Kate nodded again. "He's gonna make it. He's gonna walk again," she said assuring herself mainly.

* * *

The next day Kate ended up giving birth to the baby. She was 4 pounds 13 ounces. Kate named her Keely Elizabeth Ford. 

"I wanna go see James," Kate said quietly to Jack.

"Ok," Jack agreed. "He's actually awake now so I'll take you to see him."

Jack helped Kate into a wheelchair and took her down the hall to the elevator. They went to the 6th floor which also happened to be the top floor.

"Penthouse huh?" Kate asked with a slight smile.

"Yeah. Ironic how that's his favorite magazine too huh?" Jack joked. Kate rolled her eyes and smiled. Jack wheeled her into James's room and up to his bed. He was connected to some machines, but not as bad as Kate imagined. His face looked pretty scraped up, but Kate kept a straight face because James was smiling at her and she didn't want to upset him by being worried.

"Hey Freckles," he whispered with a small chuckle underneath.

"Hey," Kate smiled back at him and took his hand.

"I heard that I was a daddy again," James said. Jack smiled at the couple and motioned to Kate that he would be waiting outside.

"She's beautiful James. She's so tiny," Kate breathed trying to hold back her emotions.

"Well if she looks anything like you, which is almost a given considering all of our kids have looked like you, but I know she's gorgeous," James replied. "I'm so sorry that I messed everything up."

"Shh," Kate shook her head. "No you didn't."

"I was going way too fast," James confessed. "It was my fault, and now I'm never going to walk again."

"Yes you are," Kate assured him. Kate touched his leg and it twitched slightly. "Did you feel that?"

"I don't know," James answered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kate asked.

"Maybe I felt it because I watched you do it," James replied.

"Jack!" Kate hollered. Jack came into the room.

"What?" Jack frantically walked up to Kate.

"He just moved his leg," Kate told him. "I touched his leg and he flinched."

Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen. He lifted the blanket off of James's legs and began poking his foot. This time it didn't twitch.

"Do you feel that?" Jack asked. James shook his head. Jack moved up his leg. When he got to the knee he pressed harder on the pen.

"I can feel that!" James exclaimed. Kate squeezed his hand tighter, and watched as Jack tested the other leg. James could feel everything from his knee up on one leg, and his other leg he could feel completely. Jack gave a confused look and then examined James's kneecap. He pressed gently on the knee.

"Ow!" James yelled. "Jeez doc what are you doin'?"

Jack took the chart out of the holder in the front of the bed and sighed.

"I'll be right back," Jack sighed leaving the room. Kate shrugged her shoulders at James and forced a smile. Jack returned a few moments later with another doctor. The other doctor lifted up the blanket and nodded.

"What the hell is going on?" James demanded.

"It's alright hon, I'll handle this," Kate said. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well it seems to me that the idiots that fixed your back didn't check for other injuries...well not only that but they didn't check to see if both legs were paralyzed," Jack told them.

"Well I knew that I could feel my leg, but they didn't believe me. They said that it was mental. I only thought that I could feel them," James said.

"Hold on, Jack what are you saying?" Kate asked.

"James's knee cap is completely shifted. When we fix it everything should be fine," Jack told her. "Now Dr. Mason is going to prep you for surgery. I'm sorry that you have to go through another surgery, but since you're already seeming to be recovering from your first one we both think that your body can handle another one ASAP, so...And Kate I'm gonna take you back to your room."

Kate nodded, but put a hand up to stop Jack from moving her yet. She stood up and kissed James on his cheek where it looked the least painful.

"I love you," she whispered.

"Me too Freckles," he told her. "I'm gonna be ok."

"I know," she nodded. She gave him another small peck on the forehead and sat back down.

As Jack wheeled her back through the hospital they were both silent. When they got to the elevator Jack pressed the number 3.

"Jack I'm on the 2nd floor," Kate reminded him.

"I know," Jack said. "We're taking a detour."

He wheeled her through the hall and through a pair of double doors. There was a sign above the door that said NEONATAL INTENSIVE CARE. Kate looked around and saw 8 other families in the room looking at their babies. Jack wheeled her over to the incubater where Keely was. Kate reached her hand in and touched her hand.

"Do you want to hold her Kate?" Jack asked.

"Is that ok? I mean it won't hurt her?" Kate answered.

"No of course not," Jack told her. He waved one of the nurses over and she took Keely from the bed and gently placed her in Kate's arms.

"God, she's so tiny," Kate whispered. "I keep thinking about how she didn't cry. Ya know when Dana was born and when the twins were born it was only real when they were crying."

Kate let a few tears fall but then stopped herself and gently touched Keely's face.

"Isn't she pretty?" Kate asked Jack.

"Yeah," Jack replied.

"No she's not," Kate laughed slightly. "She looks awful."

"She won't though," Jack said laughing too. "She's going to be beautiful when she gets bigger."

"Yeah," Kate whispered. After holding her for about 10 minutes the nurse came back.

"I'm sorry Kate, but we have to put her back now. It's gonna help her get stronger I promise," the nurse told her. Kate nodded and handed her the baby.

"Um, how long will she have to stay here?" Kate sniffled.

"I don't know the answer to that. It's still too early to tell. I mean you just gave birth to her today right?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Kate responded almost surprised. "Boy it's been a really long day."

"Well the best thing you can do right now is get some rest. You can stay as long as you like, but I would actually suggest that you and your husband go back up to your room and you have to let her sleep," the nurse looked at Jack and smiled.

"Oh he's not my husband," Kate replied. "He's just a very dear friend."

"Well we have to get back to your room anyway because there's a surprise there too," Jack said. He wheeled her out of the room and back to her own. When they got there Jack opened the door and the kids were all standing in the room. Dana was holding a bunch of balloons. Clementine was holding a boquet of flowers pretending she had won a Miss America Contest by waving her hand and doing a fake cry, Jack and Jamie both were holding stuffed animals. Kate smiled at the kids and they approached her and hugged her.

"Dana and I just went to see dad," Clem whispered.

"I thought he was going into S-U-R-" Kate began to spell but stopped.

"Yeah we got there just in time. They wouldn't let Jamie and Jack go in because they said they were too little," Clementine explained.

"I don't think we're too little," Jamie said. "We're the tallest in our class."

"Well they meant too young," Clementine told him.

"Well we're not too young either," Jack replied. "We're 5! We're in kindergarten."

"It's ok sweetie. You can see daddy soon," Kate said. Jack helped her back into bed and the twins both climbed up on to the bed next to her.

"How's the baby?" Dana asked.

"Oh she's really tiny," Kate breathed.

"Can we go see her?" Jamie asked.

"Jack?" Kate asked. "Do you know the rules?"

"Well since they're her siblings they can go in and see her," Jack said.

"Can we go now?!?" Jacklyn asked.

Kate nodded. "Sure," she smiled.

"I'll take them," Jack told her. The twins hopped off the bed and ran toward the door.

"I'm gonna stay here with mom," Dana replied.

"Why?" Kate asked. "You should go see your sister."

"I'm scared," Dana said. "I know that she's gonna be really tiny and sick. I'm just scared."

"Don't be stupid Dana," Clementine said. "Come with us."

Dana reluctantly nodded her head and followed the clan out of the room.

When they returned to the room little Jack looked like she had been crying. The others went up to Kate and hugged her. Then Jack made her way up to the bed and crawled on top of Kate and cried.

"What happened?" Kate gasped.

"I couldn't go in to see her!" Jack exclaimed.

"Why not?" Kate asked.

"They told me I couldn't," Jack answered.

"It was really weird mom," Dana said. "They told us that Jack had some kind of alien inside of her."

"No! Stop it Dana!" Jack cried.

"Oh come on it was just a joke," Dana replied. Jack just whined and put her head on Kate's shoulder hiding her face from everyone else.

"What really happened?" Kate asked.

"Well kids under 15 have go through a short physical before entering the neonatal unit, just to make sure that no bacterial or any other kind of infections go into the room," big Jack explained. "Jacklyn was running a low grade fever so they wouldn't let her go in."

"Oh I'm sorry honey," Kate told her. "But the other kids got to go in?"

"Yeah. The nurse even let us hold her!" Jamie exclaimed. "Well not me really."

"Well they let me and Dana, and then they let Jamie give her a kiss on the forehead while I held her," Clementine explained and smiled.

"She's so little," Dana said.

"Yeah she is," Kate agreed.

"I want to kiss her!" little Jack complained.

"I know honey," Kate gave her a tight squeeze.

"Can I at least go see daddy?" she asked.

"Well we'll see when he is a little better. Probably not today, but maybe tomorrow," Kate answered.

"Actually," big Jack began. "When he gets back from you know, they might be able to go see him. They don't like little kids to be around people who are about to go, you know."

"Is daddy having surgerery?" Jamie asked.

"Do you know what that means?" Kate answered.

"Not really, but I heard one of the ladies say that word about daddy," Jamie replied.

"Well yeah, that's where he is," Kate said.

"When will he be back?" Dana asked.

"Uh, well it's only about a 2 hour surgery, then he'll be in recovery for about a half an hour, so he should be back in his room by 3," Jack explained.

Clementine looked at her watch. "It's 2:45," she said. "Can we go see if he's back yet?"

"Sure," Jack laughed. "But how about I just go page his doctor."

"Ok," Clementine nodded. She sat in the chair next to Kate's bed.

"I think that we should let mom sleep," Dana whispered, she sat in the chair next to Clem. Kate's eyes were closed, and the kids could all tell that she was already asleep.

"Good idea Dana," Jamie whispered. He climbed onto Dana's lap and put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes too. Jack followed her brother and climbed onto Clementine's lap and closed her eyes.

Clementine rolled her eyes at Dana and Dana let out a small chuckle. When big Jack returned he watched the two older girls as they rubbed their siblings back hushing them to sleep. Clementine stood up with Jack still in her arms.

"Can we go see dad?" Clem asked quietly. Jack nodded.

"Do you want me to take her?" Jack asked.

"No we can carry them down to see dad. They'll want to wake up when we go in to see him. Plus they're light."

"Ok," Jack said. "I'll walk you guys down there. Dana stood up. She looked like she was struggling a little with carrying Jamie so big Jack came over and took him from her.

"Thanks uncle Jack," Dana whispered and smiled. Jack took the kids up to the 6th floor to see James. When they arrived at the door Jack poked his head in.

"Are you up to some visitors?" he asked him. James nodded and his face lit up as he saw all 4 of his kids. Jack and Clem woke the twins who smiled widely when they saw James.

"Daddy!" they both exclaimed in unison. The jumped out of Clem and Jack's arms and over to the bed.

"Oh," James began. "Careful with daddy. Very very gently."

They both listened and carefully climbed on to the bed and hugged him.

"You alright dad?" Clem asked sitting next to him. He nodded bravely and took her hand.

"I brought you one more present," big Jack said. He walked over to James and handed him a polariod picture of Keely.

"Thanks doc," James smiled at him. James carefully put the picture on the table next to his bed, proped up so he could see it.

"We all got to go see her," Jamie chimed in.

"Not all of us," Jack frowned.

"You saw her from the window," Jamie offered. Jack stuck her tongue out at Jamie and buried her head in James's shoulder.

"I love you so much baby," he whispered into Jack's ear.

"Hah daddy just told me he loved me," Jack said sticking her tongue out again.

"I love all my babies," he assured the rest of them. "I really want to go see Keely."

"You can go see her tomorrow I'm sure. And if not I'll come up here with a wheelchair and sneak ya out," Jack told him.

"Thanks," James nodded his head and kissed both twins on the top of the head.

"Ok, you're daddy needs some rest," the nurse interrupted.

"Please just 5 more minutes?" Jamie asked.

"No I'm sorry," the nurse replied.

"Well that's no fair because mommy always tells us when we have 5 more minutes because we're 5," Jamie told her.

"Well I'm sorry, but you're daddy really needs to rest," the nurse said. Big Jack, and the two older girls gave her a look like 'now you're in for it'.

"Well," Jack began. "I think that you should give us 5 extra minutes because Dana and Clem got to see daddy before he had suggarerey."

"It's called surgerery dumb dumb," Jamie told her. "And we are gonna stay here because it's no fair that you didn't tell us when we only had 5 more minutes."

"Ok, five more minutes," the nurse sighed. The nurse left and about one minute later she came back.

"Daddy has it really been 5 minutes?" Jamie asked. James looked at the nurse who gave him a warning glare.

"No," James said. The nurse's glare turned almost angry. "But daddy is really tired so I'm gonna go to sleep."

"Ok," Jamie agreed. He gave James one last squeeze and jumped off the bed. Little Jack followed him and leapt into Clementine's arms.

"Can you carry me again?" she asked.

"Do I really have a choice?" Clementine asked.

"Um...no," she said simply. Clementine nodded and carried her back to Kate's room.

"How did things go?" Kate asked when they returned. Little Jack ran toward her and buried her face into Kate's hair.

"Oh did they not let you see daddy either," Kate consoled her by rubbing her back.

"No I just missed you!" Jack exclaimed. Kate smiled at her and gave her a tight squeeze.

"I missed you too!" Kate responded.

"Dad looks like shi-" Clem began, but stopped herself from swearing.

"I know what you were gonna say," Dana said in a singsong voice.

"What? He did," Clem retorted. No one said anything. "He did!"

"Ok fine he did," Dana agreed. "His face looked like it went through what are those things called that you slice eggs with?"

"An egg slicer?" Clem offered.

"Yeah!" Dana replied.

"Ok well ya know how daddy needed his rest?" Jack began.

"Yeah yeah, mom needs hers too," Dana finished his thought. Dana and Clem went over and hugged their mom. Jamie ran over and jumped on the bed hugging her too. Then the two older girls each took a twin and carried them from the room.

"I'll come back tomorrow after my shift...I'll probably come during my shift too," Jack told her.

Kate nodded and closed her eyes.

**A/N: Ok so I did a little bit of research about hospitals haha. I already knew some of the stuff. The stuff about the neonatal(premature) unit was true of the hospital that I go to. I guess if you're an immediate family member you can visit, but if you're under the age of 14 they do check to make sure you're not sick. I changed the age to 15 just because I felt like it haha. I don't know about letting the kids hold the baby but it sounded good to me. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers! This has been my most successful fic so far and that's all thanks to you guys. As long as I get reviews I'll keep updating. This is another long one so I hope you all enjoy it.**

Kate was released from the hospital a few days after she had the baby. After she was released she spent almost all her time there anyway visiting the baby and James. James had to stay in the hospital for another 2 weeks. Jack went to visit him on his breaks and before he left for home. The day James could leave Kate went to pick him up. She wheeled him down the hall in a wheelchair.

"This is ridiculous. I can walk to the damn car," James protested as Kate pushed his wheelchair.

"You're not allowed to put any weight on your leg till your physical therapist tells you it's ok," Kate explained. "You don't need to hurt yourself further. Besides that I like being able to take care of you."

"I like it too," James admitted. When they got to the elevator James leaned forward and pushed number 3. Kate looked at him and smiled.

"I wanna go see her before I go home," James told her. Kate nodded and they wheeled into see the baby.

"Oh hello Kate, James," one of the fathers in the room greeted them. "Keely looks stonger today."

They looked at the baby in the incubator. She did look much better than 2 weeks ago. She was still tiny, but both Kate and James knew that she was going to fight. The nurse walked up to them.

"When can we take her home?" James asked.

"We still don't know Mr. Ford. Both you and Mrs. Ford ask that every time you come in here," the nurse chuckled a little bit. "She'll have to stay for at least another 2 weeks, probably longer. We'll just have to see."

"Don't worry," Kate replied. "I come up here every day to see her. You can come too, when you go to your physical therapy."

* * *

When Kate and James arrived home the kids were already there. Clem came over and helped Kate guide James to the couch. Clem and Dana both gently hugged James. Almost afriad to hurt him.

"Girls, you can hug me a little tighter than that," James assured them. "I'm not gonna break. As long as you stay away from my knee."

James had a knee brace on his knee. He was only allowed to take it off when he took a shower. Jamie and Jacklyn walked out of their room and their eyes lit up when they saw James.

"Daddy!" they both exclaimed. They ran over to the couch and before they could jump on to it, Kate, Dana and Clem stopped them.

"You have to be careful," Kate said.

"Yeah we know," Jamie answered. "But we want to hug daddy."

"Ok," Kate replied. "But remember to be gentle."

They both carefully climbed onto the couch and hugged James.

"When is the baby coming home?" Jacklyn asked.

"We still don't know Jackie," Kate said.

"Well I think she should come home to get better. When I'm sick I always feel better when I'm at home," Jamie stated.

"Yeah, but the doctor's are all taking really good care of Keely. She needs to stay there for a little while," Kate explained.

"Mom," Clementine began. "I think me and Dana are gonna go to Cassidy's tonight. She invited us to spend the night at her house, so..."

"Ok," Kate nodded. "Is she gonna come get you?"

"Yeah she said she was gonna come at 8:00," Clementine told her.

"Ok," Kate repeated. "I think I'm gonna go pick up some pizza."

"Are you alright mom?" Dana asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little crazed," Kate answered.

"Can I come!" Jamie asked.

"Me too!" Jack agreed.

"No guys," James replied. "Momma needs some time to herself. You guys can stay here with me."

"Ok," they both said slightly disappointed.

"I'll be right back," Kate told them.

Kate walked out to the car and sat in the car for a few minutes in silence. She placed her head on the steering wheel and began to cry. Her cell phone rang scaring her.

"Hello," she answered sniffling back her tears.

"Mom are you crying?" Dana asked.

"No," she lied. "I think I'm coming down with something."

"Oh," Dana said. "Well we saw you still sitting in the driveway and dad wanted me to tell you that he wants Pepperoni and Sausage on his pizza. The rest of us just want cheese."

"Ok baby," Kate replied. "I'm gonna leave right now. I should be back in 20 or 30 minutes."

"Ok mom," Dana hesitated. "M-mom?"

"Yeah," Kate answered.

"Keely is gonna be ok," she quickly stated. "And so will dad."

"I know," Kate lied again.

"Do you want me and Clem to stay here tonight?" Dana asked.

"No sweetie it's fine. We'll talk more about it when I get home," Kate replied.

"Ok, bye," Dana said.

* * *

It had been about 2 more weeks. Kate and James still hadn't been able to take Keely home. Kate was beyond stressed from dealing with the kids, going to the hospital to visit Keely, and taking James to physical therapy. Jack offered to help, but she thought that would just add to her stress so each time he asked to help she told him no thanks. One night she went to visit Keely. She had stayed till 6:30, and then decided to leave and pick up pizza on the way home. She had been doing this a couple days a week when she would stay later at the hospital. When she returned to the house she heard yelling from inside the house. When she entered the house she heard the twins both screaming about something. James was trying to get them to calm down from his spot on the couch, but it wasn't very affective. It had been a month since his knee surgery. He no longer had to wear the knee brace, but his knee was still sore. Clem and Dana were both yelling at the twins to shut up which was only making things worse.

"Mommy will be home any minute," Kate heard James say. "Please calm down she's had a hard day."

"I don't care!" Jamie yelled. "Jack is being mean!"

Kate went into the kitchen and set the pizzas down and took a deep breath before going into the living room.

She stood in front of the kid with her arms crossed.

"Mommy did you bring the pizza!" Jamie asked excitedly.

"Well the pizza place was closed. When I got there they told me to come straight home because my children were being very naughty and not listening to their daddy," Kate told them.

"You did get pizza though didn't you?" Dana asked anxiously.

"Shut up Dana," Clem replied.

"Hey!" Dana exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"You're being annoying. Mom is trying to teach them a lesson so shut up."

"Quit telling me to shut up," Dana demanded. "I don't care if you're an almost teenager that doesn't mean you get to be a bitch."

"Dana Marie!" James exclaimed. "Go to your room right now."

Dana stormed off to her room and slammed the door which scared both Jamie and Jack. They immediately began to cry. Kate walked up to Clem.

"Pizza's in the kitchen. It would be nice if you could get dad a couple pieces. I'm going to my room. I just can't handle this right now," Kate told her a little angry at Clem's behavior as well.

"Sorry mom," Clem meekly said.

"It's alright. I'm just tired," Kate assured her. She went back to her room and closed the door behind her. She crawled on to her bed and let herself cry. About 5 minutes later she heard the door open.

"If that's one of you rotten kids you really need to just leave me alone right now," Kate replied.

"Freckles?" James quietly said. He walked into the room, still slightly limping.

"I'm sorry that I left you out there with those hellians," Kate sniffled. She sat up and James sat next to her. "How are we going to do this? We can barely handle 4 kids, and now we have another one?"

"We'll be able to do it," James placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her against his chest. She smiled through her tears and let him comfort her.

"I don't know what to do," Kate said.

"Well the first thing you're gonna do is calm down," he told her. "You have to take care of yourself baby."

He tucked a piece of her loose hair behind her ear and placed his hand on her cheek. She nodded agreeing with him. He leaned forward and kissed her lips gently.

"Let's go get some pizza," he offered. Kate nodded and stood up. They then went down the hall. James knocked his fist against Dana's door to get her attention.

"No!" she yelled. Kate opened the door.

"Do you want some pizza Dana?" she asked.

"Oh, why would the worst daughter on the planet get dinner?" Dana asked. Kate rolled her eyes.

"You're not the worst daughter in the world Dana, but you called your sister the b word and in this house that is not acceptable," Kate told her.

"Yeah whatever," Dana said. "I'm not leaving my room till tomorrow."

"Alright fine," Kate replied.

"Orange!" James called. "Come here real quick."

"What's up dad?" Clem came into the hallway. She stared at Dana and frowned.

"Now you two can be big girls about this and apologize to one another so we can be one happy family, or you can be childish and not talk it over. Your choice," Kate said.

"Can I come in?" Clem asked. Dana nodded silently and let Clem come into the room.

Kate sighed and walked with James into the living room. She sat down with James on the couch.

"Crisis #1 taken care of," she replied. "Where are the twins?"

"I sent them to their room when you left," James answered.

"And they actually listened?" Kate asked.

"Not at first but then I reminded them that I had most of my movement back," he told her. "I never saw them move so fast."

Kate couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. The phone rang and she reached over to answer it.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Kate, hey it's Jack," Jack replied on the other end.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I think you and James should come down to the hospital right away," he told her.

"Is everything ok?" she frantically asked.

"Yeah, just come now if you can," Jack said. Kate hung up the phone and immediately called Cassidy.

"Cassidy, hi it's Kate," Kate stated. "Yeah, um can you come stay here for a little while? James and I have to go to the hospital. Yeah. Thanks. Yeah we're gonna leave the older girls with the twins till you get here."

Kate went and told Clem and Dana they were leaving and they'd be back later. Then she went and told the twins what was going on and she said that if they misbehaved they were going to be in deep trouble when they got home.

When James and Kate arrived at the hospital they went as quickly as James could walk down the hallways. They went into the Neonatal Unit and went to the bed where Keely was supposed to be. She wasn't there.

"Where is she!?" Kate exclaimed. The nurse calmly walked over to Kate and James. She was a new nurse that neither James or Kate recognized.

"I'm sorry?" the nurse asked.

"Where is our daughter!" Kate demanded.

"Hold on. Calm down ma'am," the nurse said. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Keely Ford!" Kate practically yelled.

"Ma'am please calm down you are going to wake the babies," the nurse quietly told her.

"I don't care! Where is my daughter," Kate spat back.

"I'm not sure ma'am. I started today and my shift started at 7pm so I don't know all the babies yet," the nurse replied.

"That's great, now find my baby," Kate demanded. Seconds later Jack appeared at the door.

"Jack!" Kate exclaimed. "Where's Keely?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey she's ok," Jack said. "Follow me."

Kate looked at him confused but followed him out of the room. They went to the regular nursery and looked in the window. Kate put her hands to her mouth as she saw Keely in the nursery. She wasn't in the incubator any more.

"She's gonna be ok," Kate whispered.

"We already knew that, she's a fighter Freckles," James smiled at her.

"Like her daddy," Kate agreed. She reached up and kissed him.

"Jeez if you're not careful you guys are gonna have 6 kids in another 9 months," Jack joked.

"Well if you want you can have one of ours," Kate said. "In fact take 2 of 'em."

"What happened this time?" Jack asked.

"Well I get home from being up here most of the day in the NICU, and the twins are yelling about something, and the two girls are yelling at the twins to shut up, and James is trying to calm everyone down. And then Dana calls Clem a bitch. It was ridiculous," Kate told him.

"Well lucky you. You'll get to bring this one home soon," Jack replied.

"Do you know when we can bring her home?" James asked before Kate had the chance.

"Not for sure, but probably within the next week. Ya know 5 weeks in the hospital isn't bad for a preemie," Jack said.

"Too long for me," Kate answered.

"Yeah I know," Jack agreed. "It'll be ok."

"Well now I know it will be," Kate said. Jack gave her a small kiss on the cheek and shook James's hand. James pulled him into a hug.

"Come on man, we're practically brothers, I think we can hug and not feel weird about it," James told him.

"You think of me as a brother?" Jack asked somewhat shocked.

"Dude, after all you've done for this family. I mean come on, you're uncle Jack. I think that means you have to be a brother to one of us...probably both," James said.

"Thanks," Jack nodded. "Alright, well I just wanted to let you know the good news. I'm just gonna tell them that you're gonna come in."

Jack went into the nursery and walked up to the nurse looking very confident. He talked to her and pointed at James and Kate. Another minute later he turned back to them and waved them in. James and Kate walked into the nursery and walked over to the bed Keely was laying in.

"She was doing so well that we decided she was ready for the big times," the nurse cheerily told them.

Kate and James couldn't help but smile. After all their daughter was in the regular nursery.

"Do we know when we can take her home?" Kate asked.

"Well she looks good. We're gonna see how she progresses. But I'm gonna say by next week probably," the nurse told her. The nurse went and got a rocking chair and pulled it over for Kate to sit down. She sat down and the nurse handed her the baby.

When they got home Cassidy was sitting on the couch. She looked exhausted.

"Hey," she greeted them as Kate and James came into the house.

"Hi, how were they?" Kate asked.

"Well they were alright," Cassidy began.

"Don't feel like you have to lie. What happened?" Kate asked.

"Clem and Dana got into a bigger fight after you left. It was actually a good thing that I got here when I did. I rang the door bell, and I could hear the screaming from outside. Jamie came to the door and let me in. I separated the girls. Dana is in your bed. Sorry but that's the only place where she would sleep," Cassidy took a deep breath and continued. "Then the twins starting fighting physically so I separated them. Now I think everyone is too exhausted to fight. Jack is in with Clem. Jamie is in his own room, and like I said Dana is in your room."

"Ok," Kate nodded. "Now for our news. They took Keely up to the regular nursery."

"Oh congratulations," Cassidy stood up. She gave both Kate and James hugs. "I'm gonna get going though. I think Clem is still awake, and I wouldn't be surprised if Dana was too."

"Ok thanks Cass," James said.

"Why don't you go get into bed, I'll talk to all the kids," Kate told him. She followed him into the room and picked up Dana off the bed. "Ugh, she is getting to old and heavy to carry."

Kate carried her to her and Clem's room. When she went into the room she saw Jack laying on Clementine's bed. Clementine was sitting on the floor with an open book. Kate carefully laid Dana in her bed without waking her.

"Whatcha reading?" Kate asked.

"The Fountainhead," Clementine mumbled. Kate leaned foreward to look at the book. It was not the Fountainhead but rather Are You There God, It's Me Margaret.

"Why did you lie?" Kate asked.

"Dunno. It's dad's favorite book. I tried reading it but couldn't understand a word of it," Clementine told her.

"Well Ayn Rand is pretty difficult," Kate replied.

"I know," Clementine answered.

"Where did you get that?" Kate asked.

"Found it in dad's stash. He has this box full of crap. I dunno it was weird. The box had sand in it," Clementine told her.

"I bet it's stuff from the island," Kate responded.

"Yeah you're probably right. I didn't even think of that," Clem said.

"So how is it? The book?" Kate asked.

"Predictable...not enough sex," Clem said. Kate laughed. "What?" Clem asked.

"That's exactly what your dad said when he was reading it," Kate replied. "And what are you doing reading books about sex?"

"I'm not," Clem laughed. "Dad told me to say that to you when and if you asked how my book was."

Kate nodded.

"Hey where is that box? The one with the stuff from the island?" Kate asked.

"It's in your closet," Clemenint told her. Kate nodded. She kissed Clem on the forehead.

"Do you want me to take her?" Kate asked pointing at Jack.

"Naw it's all good," Clem answered. Kate nodded and left Clem's room, closing the door behind her. When she went back to her room she saw the box sitting on the floor, James was sitting next to it. There was a small pile of stuff that he had already looked at sitting on the other side of him.

"I can't believe that you kept all that crap," Kate said.

"It's a good thing too," James answered. He held up the glasses he wore everyday. He put them on and flashed her a smile. Kate couldn't help but grin at him. There were a bunch of books including The Fountainhead, and Watership Down.

"Have you read that yet?" James asked picking up Watership Down.

"Actually I read it out loud to Dana while I was pregnant with her," Kate answered. "I wanted her to have a little bit of her father with her."

"Aww," James mocked her somewhat. She sat next to him and looked through the box too. She picked up an audio tape.

"The Best of Phil Collins," she read aloud.

"Don't get picky," he said raising his eyebrows. She grinned at him again.

"Why did you keep this?" she asked.

"I think the question to ask is why didn't you keep it? It was a gift," James replied.

"Sorry, I was a little busy trying to survive and I sort of just forgot about it," Kate told him.

"Thanks," he scofffed.

Kate spotted the mirror and scissors. She picked the mirror up and held it up in front of her and James's face. Then she picked up the scissors and looked at Sawyer's hair. He could use a haircut.

"So what do ya think?" she started. "For old times sake."

"After you butchered it last time? I don't think so," he answered.

"Oh come on! It looked good. 22 days after I cut your hair I gave you something else," she said.

"What?" he asked looking confused. She glared at him.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she grinned.

"I really don't know what you're talking about," James responded.

"Come on. I'll give you a hint, the next day you almost died," she grinned.

"Well I almost died a lot of times there Freckles," he said.

"Ok well we were in the cages," she answered raising her eyebrows. "And I broke into yours."

"How do you remember that it was 22 days later?" he asked.

"How do you not?" she asked.

"Don't worry I remember everything, I was just kidding," he answered.

"Yeah right," she said.

"No really, I remember everything about any day that we were together," he replied.

"OK let's play a little game then...call it a what do you remember game," she replied. "What color was the shirt that I was wearing on the first day of the crash?"

"White," he quickly answered. "It was that white button down blouse. Gimme a challenge. OK how about me...what color was mine?"

"Blue," Kate replied. "What day on the island did we kiss?"

"Easy!" he exclaimed. "Day 10."

"Do you remember what shirt I was wearing?"

"Uh yeah, that green one, but it's my turn. So now I ask two," he said. "What was the first book I ever read on the island?"

"Watership Down?" she asked. He nodded.

"OK I got a good one, which day did I return from being with the tailies?" he asked.

"Day 48," she answered. "Now can I please give you a haircut?"

"Alright let's go," Sawyer said. They went into the bathroom, and Kate began to cut his hair.

Kate and Sawyer were laying in bed.

"That haircut idea was the best one you've ever had," Sawyer said rolling over and putting his arm around Kate pulling her closer.

"Told ya," she smirked and pulled his arm around her tighter.

**A/N: I started writing and completely lost track of time...before I knew it...it was 3am! Crazy...ok so I hope ya'll enjoyed that..a little cheesy I know, but whatev.**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for all my reviews! I love getting them.**

Kate and James stayed home together with Keely for the first month she was home. The twins had started kindergarten, Clem was in 8th grade, and Dana was in 5th. James and Kate liked staying home with Keely alone, it gave them time to get to know each other again, and of course take care of Keely. Jack still came for weekly dinners. Cassidy and Clem had been getting to know each other again and were becoming closer.

"James I'm gonna go get the twins from school," Kate told him coming into the room. He was holding Keely who was fast asleep and content.

"No you're not," James said. "Come 'ere"

He patted the couch, telling her to come sit next to him.

"I have to go get Jack and Jamie," she replied with a laugh.

"Jack went to pick them up," James stated.

"What do you mean, Jack is picking them up? He has to work till 5:30 today. He said he might even be late to dinner," Kate looked at James questionly.

"He just called and said that he was given the rest of the day off because he's been working so many hours lately," James said. Kate nodded and sat down next to James. She reached to touch the baby.

"Please don't," James begged. "I just got her to go to sleep and if you wake superscreamer I'm gonna have to...I don't know, but I'm not gonna be happy and neither is she."

About 20 minutes later Jack came in with the twins. James had put Keely in her bedroom. The twins were clinging on to Jack's legs as he walked through the door.

"Momma momma guess what?!" Jamie came running over to her.

"What?" she asked acting excited for Jamie's sake.

"What's my name?" he asked.

"Uh. What do you mean baby? You know your name," she laughed.

"No just tell me my name," he repeated.

"James Matthew Ford," she replied.

"Nuh uh mommy," he said. "What's the rest?"

"Oh sorry, James Jr," she said.

"Well my new friend Robert is also a junior, and he likes to be called R.J.," Jamie told her.

"So lemme guess...you want me to call you J.J?" Kate asked.

"No silly, I like being called Jamie...I just met someone with a junior in their name too!" Jamie exclaimed. Kate laughed and picked Jamie up and spun him around.

"Me next!" Jack stated. Kate gently threw Jamie on to the couch next to James. She then picked Jack up and spun her around too.

"Me next," James said standing up. Kate laughed and put her arms around him. Surprisingly to all of them Kate was able to lift James off the ground. Granted it was only for a few seconds and only about 3 inches off the ground, but nontheless she picked him up.

James then scooped Kate up and spun her around.

Big Jack laughed at them and took a seat on the couch.

James put Kate down and gave her a small peck. They both heard the baby crying and began to leave the room.

"Oh let me," Jack said standing up. He quickly walked down the hallway and disappeared into the bedroom.

When he came back he was holding the baby and she was already quiet.

"What time do the girls get home?" Jack asked sitting next to Kate and James.

"Clem usually gets home around 3:30, and then Dana gets home at 4:30," Kate replied.

"Well what time do they get out of school cuz I can go get them too," Jack said.

"Oh Clem gets out at 3, and then Dana gets out at 3:45," Kate told him.

Jack did go to pick up the girls and when he returned they both had news for James and Kate.

"Dana you go first," Clem insisted. Then before Dana could even begin Clem interrupted. "Actually can I go first? Yours is much more exciting compared to mine."

"Fine just go so that I can," Dana said.

"OK, so I'm sitting in class today and guess who walks through the door?" Clem asks.

"I have no clue," Kate answered shaking her head.

"Sean!" Clem replied.

"Really?" James asked. "Why? I thought he moved away with his dad."

"Well he said he missed his friends so he went to live with his mom. And guess where his mom lives?" Clem was speaking so fast that neither Kate or James knew what she said.

"She said that he went to live with his mom...and guess where she lives?" Dana repeated.

"Cassidy's building!" Clemetine exclaimed before Kate or James could guess.

"That's crazy," Kate replied.

"Yeah...you're tellin me," Clementine answered. "And I'm goin' to Cassidy's house for dinner tonight. She's picking me up in like 25 minutes."

"Ok now Dana you have news too," James said.

"It's no big deal," Dana stated.

"Dana! Yeah it is. Mom and dad are gonna be so excited. So tell them!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Ok," Dana began. "I got called down to the principals office today. And I was really scared that it was going to be something bad, but when I got there my teacher was there and everyone was smiling. They told me that they tried to call you, but you didn't answer the phone."

"Get on with it!" Clementine exclaimed. "Or I'll tell them!"

"Clementine settle down and let Dana talk," Kate said.

"Ok well they told me that I won best science fair project out of the entire 5th grade," Dana told them.

"Oh that volcano that you, dad, and Jack built?" Kate asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "Anyway I won best in show. And now I'm going to a city wide science fair. It's in 2 weeks. Can I go?"

"Of course," James answered. "I'm so proud of you."

He stood up and picked Dana up.

"Good for you Dana," Kate said. "That's awesome."

"See I told you they would be more interested in your news," Clem assured her. "I mean why would they care if Sean was back."

"Well we care about that too," James told her. "If something is important to you, it's important to us."

"Ok," Clem sighed. "But I still think Dana's news is better."

"Well that's because you're a good sister," Dana replied giving her a hug.

That night after the kids had all gone to bed Jack, Kate and James stayed up hanging out and talking.

"Well just think it won't be too long before Clem is gone off to college, and then Dana too," Jack stated.

"That makes me feel so old," James told him.

"Me too," Kate said.

"I have to tell you guys something," Jack began.

"What?" James asked.

"I got a new job," Jack told them. "It's in Kansas."

"So are you moving there?" Kate asked.

"Well Kate, it would be a hell of a comute," Jack smirked.

"When do you leave?" James inquired.

"I leave in 2 and a half weeks," Jack replied.

"When did you find out about this?" Kate asked.

"Today," Jack said. "That's why I had the day off today. They told me that I could have the next 2 and a half weeks off so that I could spend the time with my family. Since you guys are my family I came straight here."

"We're gonna miss you Jack," James stated quickly.

"I'll miss you guys too," Jack answered. "I 'm gonna miss the kids too."

"You're leaving Jack?!" Dana exclaimed coming into the room.

"Dana were you listening to our conversation?" Kate asked warningly.

"Clem was too!" Dana pulled Clementine into the room too.

"You're leaving in 2 weeks?" Clem asked. She had tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah Orange. Jack's leaving," James answered the question. He pulled Clementine on to his lap and gave her a squeeze. She manuvered off of his lap and onto the couch.

"We don't want you to leave," Dana told him. Jack looked at her apologetically.

"Baby it's ok," Kate began. "We can go see him, and he'll come back to visit."

"But it won't be the same," Clementine said.

"No," Jack stated. "Not exactly the same, but I'll come back to visit, and I'll call you guys. But I have to go."

Dana wiped her eyes and walked over to Jack giving him a hug. Clementine slid of the couch and hugged Jack too.

"Alright, bedtime girls," James said. "Let's go"

He got up and walked the girls back to their room.

"Dad, when can we go see Jack?" Dana asked.

"Dana don't be stupid, he hasn't even left yet," Clementine stated.

"Hey, Orange cool it," James replied. "Dana we can visit him once he gets settled and when we all have time. I'm going to be going back to work soon and I don't know when I'm gonna get vacation since I've been gone for almost 2 months."

"But you were gone because you were in a car accident dad," Clementine told him.

"Well yeah, but I was almost completely healed within 3 weeks. And then I took another month off to take care of the baby," James said. "My work was really generous. I can go back and ask for time off right away."

"Yeah I understand," Dana nodded. James bent down and kissed Dana on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a small sob. He gently brushed her tears away with his thumbs and handed her a tissue from the bedside table. Then he walked over to Clem's bed and hugged her. He saw that the book on her night table was The Fountainhead.

"You tackling that again?" he asked.

"Yeah, I still don't really get it," she said.

"Hey I have an idea," James began. "How about every night we read a little bit of it together, and when you don't understand somethin' I'll try my best to explain it."

Clem nodded and squeezed his hand as he began to walk away.

"I love you dad," she quietly said.

"I love you too Orange, and I love you Dana," James told them.

"Love you too daddy," Dana whispered with her eyes closed. She was already dosing off.

When James made his way back into the living room Kate was holding Jamie on her lap. Little Jack was sitting with big Jack. She was crying into his arms. James came and sat down next to Kate.

"You ok buddy?" James asked Jamie. Jamie silently nodded. Jack stood up still holding Jacklyn.

"I'll take them back to their room and explain things further to them," big Jack said. Jack held out his hand for Jamie to take. Jamie quietly followed him with his head down.

"Are you ok?" James asked Kate. Kate nodded and leaned against James's shoulder.

"You?" Kate asked. James nodded too and pulled Kate closer towards him.

**A/N: What will happen? Hmm I dunno. haha. I will keep going as long as I get reviews. :) so keep it up. **


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is Jack leaving...but don't worry.**

Kate picked toys off the living room floor and tossed them into the toy box near by. The kids were all at school, and James was at work. The doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hey," Jack quietly said.

"Hi," she stepped aside and Jack came into the house.

"Where's the baby?" he asked.

"Sleeping. What are you doing here Jack? she inquired.

"I came to say goodbye," he whispered.

"I told you before, I can't say goodbye to you Jack," she said.

"Well I know what you said, but I'm on my way to the airport and I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to you. You and James and the kids...they've been my entire world," Jack told her.

"Then why are you leaving?" she sniffled.

"Because Kate, I have to. I have this amazing opportunity, and I can't give it up. I'm sorry," Jack stated. "Now come 'ere and gimme a hug."

Kate quietly nodded and stepped over to Jack. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back feeling her shaking.

"Hey it's gonna be ok," he whispered. "I promise. I'll come back as often as I can to visit, and you and the kids can come anytime."

"I'm sorry," Kate replied. "I'm sorry that I'm being so selfish. I just don't know what I'm gonna do without you here. You help out so much. I'm so exhausted. Everything is so...hecktic."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "James is here for you."

"Yeah, he is," Kate nodded. "But Jack...he's gone most of the day and I'm here with the 5 kids by myself. And when he comes home he's just so tired from work that he can't deal with all the stupid petty fights that the kids are having. I mean I love all of our kids with all my heart, and most of the time they're fine...but when one person gets into a fight they all take sides and start yelling. I just-We need you."

"Kate...you don't _need_ me," Jack stated. "I mean come on. The only thing I do is pick up the kids from school occasionally."

"Ok fine, maybe _we_ don't need you, but-...I do," she quietly said.

"Kate-" Jack began. Before he could say anything else she leaned forward and kissed him.

"Oh my god. Jack I'm sorry," Kate gasped. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Kate-" Jack started again.

"Is that all you can say over and over? My name?" Kate asked.

"I was just gonna say I think that you're just exhausted," Jack stated. "You are under a lot of stress. I mean with the kids, and with everything else going on in your life. You just need to take a break from everything."

Kate nodded. "How can I though? The kids need me," Kate replied.

"Well they need you to be well Kate," Jack told her. "What use will you be to them if you make yourself sick?"

"I'm not gonna make myself sick Jack," Kate responded. "I'm just really gonna miss you."

"I'll miss all of you too," Jack said. "I'm sorry to make this such a short visit, but I have to go catch my flight."

Kate nodded and gave him one more hug before he walked from the house. She took a deep breath and laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. She slept until the phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered clearing her throat.

"Mrs. Ford?" the woman on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is she," Kate said.

"Are your children Jacklyn and James Ford?" she asked.

"Yes," Kate looked at the clock next the couch. It was almost 1:00. "Oh sh-shoot. I'm gonna come get them right now."

"Oh they're not here ma'am," the woman answered.

"Excuse me?" Kate asked. "What do you mean they're not there?"

"Is your husband James Ford?" the woman asked her.

"Yes. Please tell me what's going on," Kate replied.

"He just came and picked them up. After he left we decided to call you and make sure that you didn't come get them," she answered.

"Oh. Ok," Kate sighed.

"They left about 10 minutes ago so they should be home soon." the woman told her.

"Thanks," Kate said hanging up the phone.

About 10 minute after that James walked through the door with both twins. Kate stood up and greeted them at the door.

"Daddy picked us up today!" Jack exclaimed. Kate smiled at the little girl and picked her up.

"Kate," James started. "Come on..." He took Jack out of Kate's arms and guided Kate into the back of the house toward the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

"I'm taking over," he said. "Now get into bed."

"What?" Kate chuckled. "What are you doin'?"

"Just told ya. It's my turn," he replied. He tucked her into bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Jack came to see you didn't he?" she whispered.

"Yes, and he said you were exhausted," James told her. "I don't want you gettin' sick either. So therefore I asked my boss for the week off. Now I know that's not very long, but it's better than nothing."

"James you can't take more time off. You already had 2 months off helping me take care of Keely."

"I can. I'm going to. Sweetheart you have to take care of yourself," he quietly stated. Kate nodded and waved him toward her.

"Come here," she whispered.

"Freckles...You need your rest," he said, coming toward her anyway.

"I know, I just want to hug you," she replied.

"Tsk, well in that case," he bent over and hugged her. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"Thank you," she quietly said closing her eyes.

"I'll come wake you up when dinner is ready."

"Dinner's not for another 6 hours," she laughed.

"Ok well then you don't have to sleep the entire time if you don't want to, but you're going to stay in here till then," he reached over her and handed her the remote to the TV.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I know, it's ok. Jack told me...and it's ok. I get it," James told her.

"Jack told you what?" Kate asked.

"He told me that you kissed him," James said. "But that doesn't matter to me. I know that he's done more for us than anyone. He took care of Dana for the first 3 years of her life."

"James that doesn't matter to me," Kate told him, sitting up and almost getting frantic. "You matter."

"Babe, you gotta calm down," he sighed. He sat on the bed next to her and pulled her back into a hug. "I love you so much. One little kiss isn't going to change that. Besides, the fact that Jack was Dana's mother and father for 2 of those 3 years...it should matter Kate. It should mean everything."

"I-" Kate began, but didn't say anything. She just leaned against James and let him stroke her hair.

"Just relax," James whispered. "It's alright."

"I'm so sorry James," Kate said.

"I know you are. But quite honestly you shouldn't be," he gave her a kiss on the forehead and let go of her. "Now please just take a nap. I'll keep Jamie and Jack occupied. I'll pick up the girls, and I'll take care of the baby."

She reached up and turned the baby monitor on.

"Hey," he said. "No. You're going to sleep without interruption."

He took the baby monitor from her and left the room. About 5 minutes after James left the room the telephone rang. James came almost running into the room and unplugged the phone from the wall.

"When I said with no interruption...I meant it," he stated. She smiled at him, somewhat mischieviously.

"Gimme your cell phone," he replied. Kate sighed and reached into her back pocket, giving him the cell phone.

"Alright...I'll be back in 5 hours to get you for dinner," he told her.

James took care of the twins until 3:00.

"Ok, it's time to go pick up the girls," he said standing up. "I'm just gonna go get the baby, and then we can go."

He drove to the middle school. Clementine was standing outside looking around. She spotted the minivan and ran over to it. Without looking at James she got into the front seat.

"Hey Ka-Dad?" she asked. "What are you doin' here? Didn't have to work till 5 today?"

"Nope. I have the week off. To give Kate a break. I'll be pickin' you all up every day this week," he told her.

"Cool." she stated. James and Clem talked on the way to the elementary school.

"Mom, she hasn't been feeling well lately. Ya know she's just really tired, with everything she has to deal with so I'm gonna ask you a huge favor...you need to start helpin' out," James replied.

"What do you mean, like clean the house, and make dinner?" Clem asked.

"Well that would help, but I just mean try not to fight with your siblings, keep your own room clean, maybe even take care of the kids for an hour or two a day while you let mom sleep," James offered.

Dana got into the van.

"Jamie you're in my seat! Move over!" Dana exclaimed.

"Shut up Dana," Jamie said. "I'm not moving!"

James glared at Clementine. "Does this happen every day?" he asked.

"Pretty much. Sometimes it's Jack she yells at," Clementine quietly replied. In the back seat Keely began to cry from the yelling.

James put the car into park and took the keys out of the ignition. He got out of the car and opened the back door.

"Get out of the car Dana," he stated simply.

"What?" she asked.

"You heard me, get out before I yell at you and embarrass you in front of all your friends," he told her.

She got out of the car somewhat in shock. James climbed into the backseat and looked at Keely.

"Oh Kee," he began. "Shh. It's alright. The loud noise is gone."

Keely cooed at the sound of James's voice.

"Alright," he sighed. He got out of the car.

"Ok now you...you're going to sit in the way back and be ok with that," he said. "Jamie and Jack are sitting where they are. Everything in the car was fine until you got here. So...get in."

Dana crossed her arms and got in the back seat. She didn't say anything during the car ride, just sat there pouting.

"Now, we're going to the store to get stuff to make dinner," James calmly told the kids. "What does everyone want?"

"Can we have chicken?" Clem offered.

"No! pasketti!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Yah pasketti!" Jack agreed.

"Ok we have chicken, and pasketti," James said. "Dana do you have a suggestion?"

Dana didn't say anything.

"Ok, well how about lamb brain?" he asked.

"Yeah lamb brain!" Jamie exclaimed.

"Gross dad," Clem said. "But wouldn't chilled monkey brains be better?"

James smiled at her.

"Ok, chilled monkey brains. Now anyone who can guess what movie that's from gets a prize!" he exclaimed.

"I know!" Jack exclaimed.

"You do?" James asked. "Ok Jack what is it from?"

"India Jones!" she answered.

"Indiana Jones," Clementine corrected her.

"Uh!" she protested. "Same thing!"

"Ok, Jack is right," James replied. "Jacklyn Diane you just won a piece of gum!"

James handed her a piece of gum.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Daddy when will I be allowed to watch it?"

"Watch what, baby?" he asked.

"India Jones?" she asked.

"Indiana!" Clementine exclaimed.

"Sorry!" she stated.

"You can watch the movie when you're old enough," James told her.

"When's that?" she asked.

"Ask your mom," James said. "But not when we get home. She's takin' a nap."

"I know daddy, you told me and Jamie to be quiet till we got to the car," Jack reminded him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he replied. "Ok so bonus question. Orange you can't answer this one because you know the answer. Chilled monkey brains is from Indiana Jones, but which one? There are three choices."

"Can I have the choices?" Jamie asked.

"It's Temple of Doom," Dana mumbled from the back seat.'

"What was that?" James asked. He definitely had heard her.

"Temple of Doom alright?" Dana said louder.

"Dana Marie that is correct!" James exclaimed. "Jack will you please hand Dana a piece of gum."

"Sure," Jack stated handing her a piece of gum. Dana didn't say anything. "Dana what do you say?" Jack asked.

"How about shut up?" she asked.

"Dana, first apologize, and then thank your sister," James said. He pulled into the supermarket parking lot and found a spot.

"Ok...we're here," he told them. "Now how does mom usually do this?"

"She gets one of those carts," Clementine answered pointing to a cart with a bench on it.

"Well ain't that niffty?" he asked walking over to the cart. He placed the baby seat on top of the cart and the twins climbed onto the bench. Dana was still in the car.

"Stay here with the kids Orange, I'll be right back," James walked back to the car and looked inside.

"What's going on? You just gonna stay in the car? James asked.

"Yup," Dana replied. James climbed into the car.

"Dana," James sighed. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you, but your mother is exhausted and now I know why. Everyone was fine in the car. No one was fighting, and then you got in the car and started yelling. You scared your baby sister, and you really weren't nice to Jamie. Now I know that you usually sit in the front part of the back seat because you're older, but today Jamie did. Now tomorrow I'll make sure that Jamie or Jack moves into the back so that you can sit up here ok?"

"Fine," Dana mumbled.

"What was that?" James bent over her and began to tickle her.

"Ok ok fine!" Dana laughed and smiled.

"I love you baby," he said.

"I love you too," Dana sighed.

"Ok so now are you gonna come with us in the store?" he asked.

"Yeah," Dana replied.

Dana and James got out of the car and walked over to where Clementine was standing with the cart. They went into the store and surprisingly to James everything went fine. He decided that he would make spaghetti for dinner tonight, and he would make chicken for Clementine tomorrow.

When they got home Clem and Dana helped James make dinner. Jack and Jamie helped too.

"I'll go wake up mommy if you want me to," Jamie stated.

"Let dad go," Clementine said. "He needs to get away from us for a minute."

_Thanks_ James mouthed at Clementine. James walked into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to Kate. She didn't even flinch. James smiled at her and then started bouncing on the bed. Kate still didn't wake up. He bent down and kissed her. She kissed back and then sat up.

"Jeez," James replied. "I thought you had gone into a coma."

Kate smiled up at him. "Somethin' smells good," she told him.

"Well I can heat up pasta sauce and boil water...wasn't too hard," James said. "My dinner challenge will be tomorrow. Orange wants chicken."

"You should make her Orange Chicken...she loves it," Kate informed him.

"Actually I was going to. I got all the ingrediants at the store," he replied.

"You took all 5 kids to the store?" she asked.

"Yeah," he answered.

"You're nuts," she said. "I've never gone to the store with all 5 of them," Kate told him.

"You haven't?" he asked.

"No. Usually Jack takes the baby and at least one other kid," she replied.

"It actually wasn't that bad," he responded.

"Ok, well then how about you do the shopping from now on," she requested. She and James stood up and made their way into the dining room.

"Not a problem," he told her.

"Mommy do you feel better?" Jack asked.

"Yeah baby, I feel better," Kate told her.

"How were all the kids by the way?" Kate asked.

"They were angels as usual," James replied.

"Who's kids are you talkin' about?" Kate inquired. "Angels?"

"Ok well we had one problem, but everything got settled," James stated.

"You didn't hit any of them did you?" Kate half joked.

"I would never hit any of our kids," James told her.

"I know. I was kind of joking, but half of the time I do feel like smacking one of them," Kate said.

"Well I'm gonna be home for the week to help out and something tells me that after that things will be better," James assured her. "Right?"

"Yeah," Dana and Clem chimed in at the same time.

"Ok let's eat then," James suggested.

**A/N: Just to let ya'll know...Jack will be back in the next chappy.**


	22. Chapter 22

James spent the next week taking care of the kids. He let Kate help at the end of the week because she was bored. Jack called and said he would be coming to visit. The day he arrived the kids were very excited to see him.

"Uncle Jack's here!" Dana exclaimed running out the front door to greet him. She jumped up into his arms.

"Hey Dana," Jack said putting her down. She took him by the hand and pulled him into the house. James was helping Kate cut up vegtables for the dinner that night.

"Hey Jack-o," James put the knife down and gave Jack a short hug.

Kate walked over to Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey," she whispered. "How was your flight?"

"Uneventful," Jack responded giving Kate a small kiss on the cheek.

"Well I guess that's good," Kate replied.

"Yeah better, than a bumpy horrible flight," Jack said.

The three adults went into the living room and sat down. They all started talking and catching up again.

"Hey Clem can you take the kids into your room for a few minutes?" James asked. "We'll come get you later."

"Alright," Clementine sighed. "You guys are boring anyway."

She took all of the kids to the back of the house.

"So I'm coming back," Jack told them.

"What?" Kate asked.

"I can't deal with it out there. I hate it and I miss everyone out here. I just...I have to come home," Jack said. "Besides I get e-mails from Clem all the time asking me when I'm coming home."

"Jack," Kate began. "I really don't think that you should come home just because the kids miss you."

"Well...that's not the only reason. I miss them too. And I just miss everything about Boston. I miss my job here too," Jack stated.

"When are you comin' back?" James asked.

"I gave my 2 weeks notice. I called the hospital here yesterday and they said that my job is still available if I want it so. I think I'm gonna be back in about 2 weeks," Jack said.

"Yay!" Jamie ran from his room followed closely by Jacklyn, and Dana. Clem was last and she tried to wrangle the kids back.

"Jack's coming back!" Jacklyn exclaimed. She climbed on to Jack's lap and gave him a big hug.

Clem smiled and sat on the chair next to the couch. "Are you really coming home for good Jack?" Clem asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I just really missed my family."

"Well we missed you too," Dana told him.

"So didn't you sell your house here in Boston?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go house hunting tomorrow actually," Jack replied.

"Can uncle Jack stay here while he's waiting?" Dana asked.

"I don't see a problem with it...as long as he doesn't mind sleeping on the couch," James said.

"No, I'm not gonna make more work for you guys," Jack responded.

"It won't make more work Jack. I mean come on, how much work are you gonna be. You're gonna be working most of the time anyway aren't ya?" Kate asked.

"I suppose," Jack answered.

"Then please, by all means stay," Kate told him.

"Ok," he sighed. "I'll stay, but I'm gonna take the kids to school, and help make dinner, and help out as much as I can."

"Alright deal," Kate said. "I'm just glad you're gonna be back."

**The End**

**A/N: Ok, so I decided to end this story...I was getting kind of bored of writing it. Sorry to end it so quickly.**


End file.
